Fairy tail didn't know what hit them
by Mythicallover42
Summary: Lucy has been betrayed by the guild after Lisanna came back and is now on a journey to become stronger. But what strength will she find on her journey and what will she do when she has a certain iron dragon slayer coming after her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HEY! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLZ CAN U GIVE ME REVIEWS ON MY WORK I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT, THANKS! ALSO THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE I WRITE, JUST SAYING!**

 **AND I NOTICED THAT THEIR IS ALMOST NO STORIES WHERE LUCY COMES BACK STRONGER WHICH IS A GALU SO I THOUGHT I WOULD DO ONE FOR THE GALU FANS( THEIR ONE OF MY FAVOURITE COUPLES IN FAIRY TAIL!)**

 **AND DONT WORRY ITS NOT JUST ONE CHAPTER, THERE IS MORE!=]**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING, UNFORTUNATELY =[**

 **LUCY POV**

The light streaming from my windows had awoken me from my slumber and i slowly rose to a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. It was another day. Another day of pain and heartache. You might be wondering what I'm talking about, well... I don't like to talk about it but ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas a few months ago, everyone had started to cast me away and down right ignore me. I now only have a few friends; Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Mira and Master.

I now spend most of my time going on missions with Gajeel now and sometimes Juvia but when they are busy I usually go solo. When I went solo I gradually came back with less and less injuries which made me think that I was getting stronger with my celestial spirits. But I know that I am still really weak compared to most mages in the guild.

But I decided now is not the time to feel sorry for myself, with the S Class trials coming up. Lately I have been spending some time training as well in the missions. So I decided to face the guild and got of my comfortable bed. I went over to my dresser and got out a pink tank top with a white heart over my( ironically) heart, a dark blue denim mini skirt and some underwear and a bra. I got them and went to my bathroom and took a shower.

After I got dressed i plaited my hair into two braids that went over my shoulders and left my bangs out. I then pulled on my signature boots and clipped my celestial keys onto my belt. I then made my way out the door, not before locking it.

While walking to the guild I was walking on the ledge on the side of the river and started thinking about my feelings about a certain iron dragon slayer and blushed at my thoughts. At that point I knew it was a crush but I'm not sure if it's anything more, but I hope it is.

At the beginning of my crush I felt extremely guilty, because of Levy, but I soon got over it when Levy and Jet announced being a couple. I wanted to congratulate them but I was always pushed aside, so in the end I couldn't.

After my thoughts ended I realised that I was already outside of the guilds doors and took a deep breath. I slowly pushed the doors open and saw that only Mira, Gajeel, Juvia and Master was here.

"Morning Mira and Master" I said with a smile, walking over to them and sat down on a stool." Morning Lucy!" Mira and Master said in unison. Master then announced that he was going to go to his office. I was about to order a milkshake when I felt someone's presence behind me so I turned around only to face the sculptured chest of Gajeel. And of course I blushed." Do I mean so little to you that I don't deserve a good mornin eh? Bunny girl?" He teased. I blushed even further and mumbled a good morning.

"BLONDE HAIRED, RED EYED BABIES OR BLACK HAIRED BROWN EYED BABIES!" Mira squeak like the fan girl she is. And my blush turned even darker( if that was even possible). "MIRA!" I screamed at her in embarrassment. I could see that Gajeel had a little bit of a blush too before he turned his face away. Mira just shrugged her shoulders and continued cleaning mugs.

Which was when I remembered. "Mira, can I please have a strawberry milkshake" She nodded her head and started making me one. It was then that Juvia came over to us and said" Juvia says good morning to Luchan!" While sitting down next to me and the three of us started a random conversation about the missions we had been on until Juvia said she was leaving to help out a friend and left me and Gajeel.

So I turned my attention back to Gajeel. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him out of curiosity. "Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me on a mission tomorrow, if you want" he said in his usual gruff voice." Yeah, sure but why tomorrow?" I wondered why." Well you just got back from a mission yesterday! Are you trying to injure yourself! You stupid bunny girl!?" "Jeez, what are you my dad? Fine I'll take it easy. Happy?" Your probably wondering where I got the confidence to talk back to him, well since everyone started ignoring me we, as well as the other people who didn't, had formed a much closer bond than before. Which is mostly likely why Juvia doesn't call me her love rival anymore. **A/N SHE NOW HATES GRAY FOR ABANDONING LUCY**

Before he could respond Mira had already set my milkshake down" Here you go, Lucy" "Thanks Mira" I smiled kindly at her and gave her some jewels for my drink. It then as soon as I was about to drink it another question came to my mind." Hey, Gajeel, where's Pantherlily?"" Oh, he went back to the Exceed tribe for the day, anyway see ya tomorrow, Bunny girl" he said while walking out of the guild." STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HAVE A NAME! USE IT!" I shouted after him. And I was very sure I could here Mira giggling in the background.

I stayed at the bar for some time just talking about different couples in the guild with Mira when Team Natsu made their 'grand entrance' into the guild, which was almost full. This caused my mood to go sour because not only did they ignore me but I could always hear them talking about me behind my back and I knew Mira could too cause she always treated them a lot less friendlier than the others. And if your wondering the new Team Natsu consist of Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lisanna. Well it wasn't official but they were always going on missions together hence leave me out.

I was sure the people around me could sense my mood because Wendy came over to me and patted my knee." It'll be ok Lucychan, it'll probably be over soon, don't worry you still have us." At this I smiled, she always knew how to cheer me up." Thanks Wendy, and I hope it does end soon, my heart can't take this much longer" I said with a frown. She patted my knee again and returned back to her table where Charle was.

I returned my attention to Mira again but was interrupted by Natsu calling me." LUCY, YO COME OVER HERE!" A smile made its way to my face, were they finally noticing me I hope they are." Yes Natsu?" I said sweetly." Well you know how your so weak and useless, well we don't have any places for worthless bitches on our team so we are kicking you out and putting our glorious Lisanna in, and there ain't nothing you, you slutty whore, can do about it!" He said triumphantly while wrapping his arm around Lisanna who had a smug look on her face." But..." I said on the verge of tears." Ugh! Can't you tell where your not wanted, just leave you bitch!" Lisanna screamed at me. Her words was just adding to the pain building in my chest." Exactly so go die in a hole you slut"" Erza?..."" Yeah nobody wants you in this world, not even your dad and I bet your mother only died so she could get away from you!""Gray?" That was the breaking point for me, I couldn't stop the tears going down my cheeks but...that was before my mind registered on what he had said on the end. My mood turned murderous and I was shaking in anger. I could feel the murderous mood of Mira behind me but before she could say or do anything I had already snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT MY MOTHER! OR FATHER! THEY BOTH MAY HAVE LEFT ME BUT AT LEAST THEY TREATED ME WITH SOME DIGNITY! AND MY MOTHER WAS KINDEST, MOST LOVING PERSON IN THE WORLD! THE TOTAL OPPOSITE OF ALL OF YOU!"My fists clenched until my knuckles turned white and I grate my teeth to try and stop me from lashing out at them. And if before hadn't gained everyone's attention, that sure did!" I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL, ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS IGNORE ME EVER SINCE LISANNA CAME BACK AND ONLY A FEW PEOPLE ACKNOWLEDGED ME! SO IM LEAVING AND WHEN I DO COME BACK ITS ONLY FOR THEM!" I was sure there was a puddle of tears below me by now and I sudden thought came to mind. I grabbed a bottle of the bar and smashed it. The guild was so shocked that no one dared to make a sound so the glass echoed through the guild. And then I used one sharp piece to cut over my fairy tail mark and stormed out of the guild with the blood pouring down my hand. And ignored the cries of Mira, Wendy, Charle and Master who had came to see what the noise was.

I could hear screaming as I ran away from the guild but I didn't want anything to do with it anymore. And so in a fit of rage I packed a suitcase with all the necessaries like clothes, toiletries ect. And I was so angry that I didn't notice my keys glowing brightly and moving until they flung of my belt and Loke appeared.

"What do you want Loke?" I tried to ask nicely because I know he or the rest of my spirits did nothing wrong." Well princess, I, as well as the other spirits, want you to know that you always have our support and we humbly request that we have permission to SMASH THEIR HEADS IN FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!" He screamed at the end with a cloud of red surrounding him. Now as much as I wanted them to die I couldn't let them beat them up."No Loke! You can't beat them up for two reasons, one is that it would look cowardly and two you would end up killing them and you would all be banished from the spirit world and I can't have that! Plus they aren't worth it..." I reasoned with him.

"Ok princess, it's your decision and where will you be going now that you aren't staying in Fairy Tail. And you can store your bags in the spirit world if you like?" He tried to hide his anger but I could see right through him." Well Loke I don't know, maybe in a forest some place far away and that would be lovely thank you" I smiled at him to try and calm him down, which surprisingly worked." Ok but one question, what about Gajeel when he finds out about what happened, you know he's almost as protective as me when it comes to you and not to mention Juvia!?" He asked me. That was when the dread set in because I knew both of them would go on a rampage and destroy any and everything in their way to beat up Team Natsu.

"Well let's just think of it as their punishment for doing this to me." I said with my anger taking over me." Go back Loke, I'm just going to go bed and I'm going to leave tomorrow and you can deliver the message to the rest of the other spirits and tell em I said hi. If I need you I'll call you, got it! So no popping out of nowhere!" I finished my speech by going over to pick up my celestial keys and placing them on my bedside table.

While I went to get my pjs Loke left my bedroom and went to the spirit world and I went to go run my bath. I took roughly half an hour in the tub before I got out and changed. I quickly dried my hair and went over to my desk and wrote an angry letter to my mother with tears before switching the light off and going to sleep." Watch out Fairy tail, I'll be back" and with that I drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HEY WELL I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS CHAPTER TWO WHICH ONE PERSON WAS REALLY EXITED FOR AND I HOPE TO GET MORE REVIEWS IF SO WELL THEN MORE STORIES FOR YOU GUYS! HEY JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW I CHANGED THE RATING CAUSE I DIDNT WANT PEOPLE TO THINK THERE WAS SOMETHING RATED OVER 18 IN HERE EXCEPT THE SWEARING ( IF YOU DID YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIND!)=P can't wait for some reviews!**

 **MIRA POV**

I was fuming with rage as soon as those words carelessly made their way out of Ntasu's mouth. How dare he say that to Lucy!? After everything she had done for him, this is the thanks she gets!? And I thinks it's fair to say disappointment was an understatement when Lisanna, my own sister, had spoke those horrible words to her.

By the time they had all finished their little 'speech' I was at my breaking point but before I could say anything I saw Lucy turning her head slightly at my direction and she let out all of her feelings for the past few months by screaming everything on her mind. Her rage did nothing to calm me down and when she smashed the glass, I smirked at Team Natsu thinking she was going after them but no... This was not what I was expecting and could only stand there paralysed waiting for me to wake up from this dream. It had to be a dream! I couldn't lose Lucy like I did with Lisanna but all I could do at that moment was open my mouth. I had no choice but to scream after her and hope she could hear both me and from what I heard Wendy and Master too.

But it was too late... I faced my head to the ground feeling useless and it was then that I realised that I had been crying. I then noticed blood stains on the floor from Lucy's cuts which did nothing to protect Team Natsu from Satan Soul!

i had found that I had gained the ability to move and changed to my Satan Soul form and pounced at Team Natsu, bellowing at them." HOW COULD YOU! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU, SHE DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HER?! LIKE SHIT!" By that point I was held back by Master in his giant form." Now Mira! Calm down! Both me, you and Wendy are angry at the decision that Team Natsu made-" he said while glancing at Team Natsu with a frown"-but they are still our family, we can't harm family now can we?" He finished by letting me go which resulted in me going to my original form and sneered at Team Natsu" Their no family of mine!" And before I turned around I saw Lisanna on the brink of tears but what she did was unforgivable. And walked back to the bar and I was greeted by a hug from Wendy who was glaring at, you guessed it, Team Natsu.

 **WENDY POV**

I saw everything. Lucynee didn't deserve this, she was so kind to everyone, to me, to Gajeel , to Juvia to everyone who she didn't know or even liked. It wasn't fair, but I knew from what Grandeeny taught me that violence isn't the answer so I did what I could think of to help and went over to Mira. I gave her a hug to try and calm her down which seemed to work but I was still angry so I did the least violent thing I could think of and just glared at the four of them, I knew Happy didn't want this because he was just sitting in a corner the whole time, looking guilty.

I let go of Mira and was approached by Charle who patted my leg and told me it was time to leave and go to bed after what had happened today. So I followed her to Fairy hills and rubbed my eyes to find dry tears on my cheeks from when I was trying to stop Lucynee from leaving. But I guess this was just fate? I just hope that she will come back and soon otherwise my whole room will be full of tissues from my tears.

 **GAJEEL POV**

I had just picked up Pantherlily from the Exceeds and we were walking back to the guild ( **a/n it's about half nine at night and Gajeel just missed Lucy going by)** when we hear someone screaming, so naturally we both run as fast as we can to get there. When we get there, the doors are already open and I can see a Satan Soul Mira screaming at Team Natsu. I smirked at this, cause those two hotheads faces are priceless, it took all my power not to laugh at this, that is until I heard people whispering.

"Did you see Lucy running? I think she was crying?"" She was but can you believe Gray insulted her MOTHER!? And to think Erza would do something like this?"" Did you expect Lucy to cut her hand? I certainly didn't!"" I can't believe they kicked her out!"

From all of this I could piece together what had happened and I was not happy, by the time the whispering had stopped I saw Wendy walk out the guild with Charle and Mira at the bar and I could hear Levy talkin shit bout Lucy. LEVY OF ALL PEOPLE!

I was sneering at Team Natsu and stormed over to Natsu and picked him up by his shirt." What the fuck have you done to Bunny girl and you better not miss out any details you piece of shit!" By this time everyone backed away except Master who I assumed thought this was a good enough punishment for whatever happened.( **A/N in case your wondering, in this story, Gajeel has more self control than Mira, just cause she lost her powers for a few years so it seems plausible** )

"Why the fuck do you want to know?!" He said back to me trying to me intimidating, key word; trying." If you don't tell me i'll fucking bash your head in, feed it to some wolves and make the rest of your body a punchbag not before putting a spell on you so that you can feel EVERYTHING in the afterlife, which is a hell of a long time!" I said toning done my threats so I wouldn't forever scare everyone in this room for the rest of their life's.

He opened his mouth to say" We didn't do nothing, she's the weak little slut who can't-" by this point my hand moved to his neck warning him to continue"-since she's so weak had to kick her out so Lisanna could come take her rightful spot on Team Natsu, it's not our fault she can't take the fact that her mothers dead!" Once the two words 'mother' and 'dead' made their way out of mouth I threw him over the other side of the guild, making him leave a dent in the wall.

"ARE YA FUCKIN MENTAL, YA DONT EVER INSULT A DEAD RELATIVE! YA DUMBASS DICKHEAD! ALL OF YA ARE TO BLAME, YOU ALL IGNORED HER EVER SINCE THAT SLUT-" I said pointing to Lisanna"-CAME BACK, AND WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU, NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL! SHE HAD A SMALL PART OF HER HEART LEFT AND YOU FOUR ALL BROKE IT TODAY ALONG WITH THE REST OF YA FILFY ASSHOLES AND BITCHES!" And with that I stormed out of the guild, leaving Pantherlily behind.

I ran to my house and slammed the door shut and waited for Pantherlily to come home. I ended up waiting half an hour before he came back. I turned to face him and he had a serious look on his face." Gajeel...Lucy, she...Left the guild and she may have already gone" he said solemnly. My eyes widened like saucers and I ran past him and into the direction of Lucy's house. She can't be going, not yet, not when I've only just figured out my feelings for her. It can't end like this, it just can't.

I finally made it to her house and it was really dark. Her door was locked so I jumped up to her window and found that it opened."Bunny girl?... Lucy?" I walked to her bedroom and found her asleep. She looked so peaceful with her head resting on her pillow and for the first time in my life I saw her with a pure smile on her face, not one of those fake smiles she wears everyday.

That was when I knew I loved her and that I had to let her go, this decision would bring her the most happiness but me the most sadness but I had to pull through for her and I would have to wait til she comes back, if she ever does... I can wait if it'll make her happy, I'll wait forever if I have to just to prove that I love her. She turned over and I thought about leaving her note and decided it could be my last sentence to her for Mavis knows how long so it would have to be special, one that she would never forget and after I finished writing it I left her there asleep. Already missing her, I waited for what the future has in store for both me and Bunny girl.

I then thought what she would be doing and came up with the theory that she would be training and I then decided to train as well so I could at least try to be on the same level as her when she gets back...

 **LOKE POV**

After Lucy sent me back I told everyone what princess had told me and they were a little disappointed with not being able to beat up the people who hurt our master. But we all swore that when our princess is in danger we won't hesitate to help her or her friends. We all decided to look at what our princess is doing right now and saw that she was asleep but saw Gajeel come through her window and saw that he was on the verge of tears but they wouldn't fall.

We all relaxed at this because since she was ignored he was always there for her and was always at her side. It was clear they were in love with each other but the two of them seemed too dense to figure out if the other one did or not. At this we would all smirk but today we just had a frown on our faces because we realised that he had to let her go, the moment he started writing and definetly when he gave her one last longing look before jumping out the window. We had all hoped that Lucy would go back to Fairy tail so she could reunite with Gajeel.

 **? POV**

As I watched the whole thing today I realised the time was coming soon and I would have to retrieve her to come back to her home land and give her back her true memories. And make her forget all about that stupid iron head son of Metalicana. The time is coming soon, she will have to wait till morning to find out about her true origins along with her destiny.

 **A/N** ***gasp* Cliffhanger! So who is this my serious character and what does he/ she mean true memorise? Well we'll find out in the next chapter, won't we? I know Gajeel was a little OOC in this chapter as well as Loke but I had to do it so it would fit the story. And how do you all like the story, pls review if you have any ideas on what you would like to happen I'm open to requests also if you want me to do a specific couple I happy to do so, until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N WELL HERE IT IS, CHAPTER THREE! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED OR WILL REVIEW. ONTO THE STORY! AND JUST I CASE YOU DIDNT KNOW** _italics_ **IS FOR A FLASHBACK! JUST SO YOU KNOW! AND _italic bold_ IS FOR GAJEELS LETTER, THANK YOU!**

 **LUCY POV**

When I woke up, it was still dark outside, so I checked my clock which said 5:34! Wow it's that early?! Well I might as well get up now. I went into my bathroom to run my bath and then went to my dresser. I went right into the back of my dresser and found a white box. I then opened it to find a long black cloak along with a crystal pendant which had beautiful gems carved into it as well a dragon head in the very centre of it, that had two rubies for eyes. These two things meant the world to me and if they tried to take them away, let's just say they wouldn't have any hands to steal anything.

You may be wondering why I treasure these so much. Well it was on the day she died and I can remember it quite clearly...

 _" Mommy?" I cried. My mommy kept coughing uncontrollably and when she finally stopped she turned to the servant to her right." You know what to bring me, it's placed in one of my drawers." She told her. What did she mean, was this going to save mommy?! Please be that it's going to save mommy!_

 _By the time the servant got back I was already crying my eyes out." Here Mistress" she gave her the box gently. Mommy turned to me and said" My dearest child, you must cherish this box and you can only look in this box when ultimate betrayal has been upon you. If and when that happens these items shall guide you to your future and will help you seek out the truth." She handed me the box which felt extremely light." Will you cherish them? My dear Lucy? If you do, just know that you'll make mommy ve_ _ry proud." She gave me a shaky smile and opened her arms for me._

 _I jumped into her arms and cried out" Yes mommy! I'll take care of them! I'll won't look into the box! I'll make you proud! I promise!" Everything I said, I said with tears streaming down my cheeks. And I soon let her go and sat her to her on the bed." Oh I know you will dear. Just remember that no matter what anyone says or does you won't go feral and rip off their heads!" She laughed which lead to me joining in with her._

 _" Of course I won't rip of their heads, if I did I would just be wasting my time with those people! Meanies don't have any of my time!" I said while sticking out my tongue and folding my small arms over my chest and arching my back. At this my mommy chuckled and patted my head._

 _" You shouldn't have any meanies in your life anyway. People alre only nice to you when your nice to them which is what I always taught you to do. Right?" She looked at me with a playfully stern face." Yes mommy I'll be the nicest person in the world! I'll be just like you!" I grinned at her. She smiled back and started coughing again, at this I frowned._

 _" Don't worry about me Lucy. As long as you follow everything I have taught or told you you shall live a healthy life up until your sadness, and before you say anything I know you are going to be nice to everyone but even the nicest people have a point in their life's where they feel angry at people who doesn't return the niceness, that should make sense." She chuckled at the end and gave me one last weak hug before lying down on the bed. At this point I was crying uncontrollably escpesially when she started closing her eyes with a smile on her beautiful features._

 _" No! You can't go yet! You just can't! No, I love you to much to let you go! It's not fair! You always say love is strong so why isn't my love bringing you back! It's not fair!" At that moment I couldn't even stand and flopped down to the ground, holding myself. That was when the maid came over to me and hugged me, who also was crying. I pulled her closer to me to afraid to face reality and she let me go and lead me out into the hallway and nodded at the doctor outside the room. He went inside and the maid lead me to my room and along the way I could almost everyone crying except daddy because he wasn't there._

 _I skipped dinner and just layer on my bed remembering about my mommy and cried myself to sleep, hugging my favourite stuffed toy._

By the time the flashback ended I had a few tears escaping my eyes. I wiped them away and got out a long sleeved black shirt and a black pair of shorts with some black tiights and some garments. I left the box on my bed and took my clothes into the bathroom and stripped. I stopped the water and got in and washed my body and my hair. I then just sat there wondering what to do until I thought about training. Where was I going to go? How long would I train for? What WOULD I train about? All these questions appeared in my head but I just pushed them aside.

I had changed into my clothing and got out of the bathroom to put on my cloak, pendant and some black boots. Once I came back into my bedroom I noticed a note on my table, so I picked it up.

 ** _Dear bunny girl, I can't believe that your leavin but I hope that ya come back to the guild, to me and I wanna tell ya that I love ya and even tho your leavin you'll be in my heart- that's the weirdest thing I have ever said_**

 ** _From Gajeel, I'll miss ya_**

I was so happy that I started crying again. He loved me! I wish I could stay with him and tell him how much I love him but I couldn't, not after yesterday. I swear that when I come back, Gajeel will be the first person I see! But I could t stand here all day, I had a train to catch! Which made me look at the time which was 7:56. So I had plenty of time left.

I took out a little pink box from under my bed and took out all the money I had saved which was 1,000,000 jewels for something other than rent. I got my celestial keys and took out Cancer's key and said" Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" He came almost instantly with" What'd you need? Ebi" while snipping his scissors.

" Well, Cancer I was wondering if you could give my hair some black highlights and make it down to my hips please" I asked him sweetly as I turned around so my back was facing him. It took him about ten minutes before he said" It's all done ebi."

I looked in my mirror and was stunned, I faced him with a smile and told him he could go back. I attached his key back to my black belt and took my rug sack and my apartment keys and went to the landlady. I knocked on her door and she asked me what I wanted. Which is when I told her that I wouldn't be needing the apartment anymore and there was some stuff left in the apartment for her to keep or sell.

She then hugged me and told me to be safe and I told her thanks and gave her the keys and walked away from her house. I walked to the train station and saw that it was 8:30 so I had half an hour to wait for my train. I went over to get a ticket for my train and was going to sit down on a bench when I bumped into someone and fell back.

I stood back up and brushed of the dust on my clothes and looked in front of me to see a middle aged woman who had long white hair with yellow highlights, bright, golden eyes, a long silver dress with golden stars and golden shoes with silver stars. I stared at her in awe until she spoke.

" Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare" she chuckled." Sorry um, my name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, it's just your so pretty!" I stared at the ground with a blush from embarrassment." Well thank you, did you say Lucy Heartfilia?" She spoke with elegance that probably doesn't make sense but everything about her screams royalty!

"That's my name" she looked happy and shocked at the same time. She then bowed down to me and I started panicking." What are you doing! Why are you bowing! To me of all people! Stop it!" She stood back up with a smile and said in a calm voice" Finally I have the heir to the throne. After your mother, the queen, died the throne immediately went to you. You have to the age where you are to take control of your kingdom."

By this point I didn't know whether to be happy or shocked or even angry! This had to be a prank, there's no way my mother would keep this from me!" Nice try, you ain't fooling me!" I started walking away from her and to the bench I was going to sit on when she grabbed my arm and gave me a pleading look.

"Please, please you have to believe me, our, your kingdom is soon going to be controlled by an evil force unless your there to stop it... Your our only hope." At this I just couldn't leave them vulnerable and weak against whatever it was and that look on her face wasn't helping me!" Fine! You win, what do you want me to do?" I gave her an annoyed look before folding my arms over my chest.

"Thank you. Well as I was saying before, you are the princess and soon to be queen so we will need to train you in order to take your throne as well to fight the evil force, even though we aren't entirely sure what it is but we know that it is near and it will strike soon. So we better hurry up to get there." She gave a worried look before holding out her hand which I took. This situation sounded really bad, but on the plus side, at least I get some trainin done! Wait... I'm a princess, I'm royalty! Cool! But that means I have a whole load of responsibility and shit! Damn it!

She dragged me to a secluded area before chanting some words I didn't understand but before she pulled both of us in I remembered something." Hey, I'm not going in there until you tell who you are!" I stood my ground when she pulled me again. She sighed before saying" My name is Celestia, I was your mothers apprentice before she died and now your mine." She smiled at me and then grabbed me really tight and jumped into the portal, towing me behind. Why did I agree to this! Will I ever get to tell Gajeel that I love him? WILL I EVEN LIVE!

We jumped out of the portal and I saw a beautiful land, with soft grass and exotic plants along with sunny skies with a small breeze. I could see a grand castle in the distance and many, many, MANY landscapes and weathers across the land. It was magical.

I felt something move behind me and saw that Celestia had disappeared without a trace and felt a large presence behind me and saw...

 **A/N HAHA CLIFFHANGER, WHAT DID SHE SEE? WHAT IS THIS EVIL FORCE, WHY DIDNT HER MOTHER TELL HER, WHAT IS CELESTIA HIDING! UNTIL CHAPTER 4...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 4, WHERE THE SECRETS ARE UNRAVELED HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THANK YOU FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS!=]**

 **LUCY POV**

I felt something move behind me and saw that Celestia had disappeared without a trace and felt a large presence behind me and saw a HUGE dragon that had gleaming golden eyes and a mixture of silver and golden scales. Somehow this dragon felt familiar but that thought was pushed aside when I started running away from it out of pure fear.

 **CELESTIA POV**

I was impressed that Lucy didn't run when she saw me, instead she looked confused well that was until reality came crashing down on her. I started laughing at the face she made and the way she ran was definitely not normal either. But I decided that I would spare her of embarrassment and kneeled down to her.

 **LUCY POV**

As I started frantically running around the dragon was laughing, LAUGHING! My running soon came to an end when it spoke." Well Lucy I didn't think I was _that_ scary that you would run away from me! To think of the very first apprentice scared of their teacher!" She, I think, teased. Wait! Apprentice! Celestia?! I stood in front of her face and placed my hands on my hips, glaring at her.

"How could you! You scared the shit out of me! Keep this up and I'll go back and not help you!" I stood my ground even though I _was_ arguing with a DRAGON! She rolled her eyes and said with an amused face" And how, exactly do you plan on getting out of the dragon realm? You don't know the spell, you don't know anyone here who would give you the spell and even if you did talk to one of them, you would most likely be eaten."

I racked my brain for something, anything to use against her, and yes I am that petty. Ah ha!" Well, first you said that you were taking me to _my_ kingdom and that I was the princess! So once I tell them that they shouldn't eat me, their ruler! Plus I know a few dragons names so if I search them out I could trade info on their children for the spell!" I smirked triumphantly.

At this she had a look of both praise and shock, if that's possible." Well, I have to say that you are quite observing and smart, Layla would be proud of you, already you have a back up strategy... But what if the dragons don't co operate? Hmm"

I started thinking about that until I wondered why we were even sitting here in the first place." You've won this round! But, why are we sitting here?" She looked around and then stood up but then crouched down again." Here, climb on" so to save trouble I got on and asked her where we were going which she replied with" Well I'm taking you to the castle so you can meet a certain someone." And with that she took of in the direction of the castle. I kept asking who it was but she wouldn't tell me.

We had arrived just outside the castle when I got of her back and looked at the front gates. They were magnificent! They were a golden bronze colour and were two dragons that were twisted all over the place but the two heads meeting in the centre which were breathing fire and had rubies for eyes like my pendant. The castle itself was huge! It looked like it had hundreds of rooms!

Celestia had turned back into a human while I pushed open the gates, those bitches were heavy! She walked past me, while I trailed behind her and she led us to a huge dining room with a man dressed in and black and blue clothing. He wore a long black cloak with blue designs on it and a black shirt with blue edge, black jeans and blue sneakers with black laces. And had crazy wild hair!

"Hello, Lucy" he said while kissing my hand. At this I was creeped out!" Uh.. Hi?" I said awkwardly. He chuckled and gestured for me to take a seat, which I did, those gates were so heavy I'm suprised that I could still walk and I was extremely tired. He sat next to me." Now, Lucy as much as you probably don't want to believe this... Jude Heartfilia is not your father."

I almost passed out at that." So, your telling me that the guy who I thought was my dad my whole life isn't! Oh this day just keeps getting better!" This had to be a nightmare, that was the only reasonable explanation! I can't be true!" Then who is then!" I said frustrated. The guy but his lip before saying" I am"

He looked at me questioningly and I chuckled. I got up out of my chair and started full on laughing which made the other two confused." Alright, where are the cameras, you guys got me good, now stop pranking me." I said with my hands on my hips.

"We not pranking you, we're serious Lucy" the guy said also standing up. Celestia came over to me and patted my arm." We know that this may be a difficult to take all of this in one day but, we aren't lying to you Lucy" she grabbed both of my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eyes and all I could see was those golden eyes before everything went black.

 **CELESTIA POV**

I grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her and saw that her eyeslids were dropping and realised that she had passed out. Damn it! I sighed before picking her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom and left her there to wait until she woke up. I walked back to my 'guest' and shoved him." You idiot! Why did you tell her! She's already traumatised as it is, you didn't need to add to the pile! Ugh your such an idiot!" He glared back at me.

"She has the right to know who she really came from, not that filthy human! I am her real father and she will accept that!" He growled." Now you stop right there! I didn't say she didnt accept you! I just said that she is just a bit shaken up, that's all! So if you want her to accept you, then you better not force her into it! Like you did with Layla!" I covered my mouth with my hand after saying those hurtful words.

He looked shocked and then depressed. He hung his head low and walked slowly out the room mumbling something along the lines of" I had no control back then" and walked to the left corridor. I felt so guilty, I never should have mentioned Layla to him. I stood there for about half an hour before i realised that he went down the left corridor! That leads to Lucy's room! Oh no! I sprinted after him.

 **LUCY POV**

I woke up in room that definitely wasn't mine! The bedding was a black colour with silver and golden stars, there was a pink door with golden edges, a plain white door and the walls were a mixture of gold and black, along with a third door at the other side which was a dark brown colour. There was also a table at the other side with a lot of paper and pens and shit were on as well as a huge balcony! I could see everything!

I got of the soft bed and went to the pink door. A little exploring never hurt anyone. I opened the door and saw two LONG rows of dresses, shirts, pants, skirts and shoes. And at the far end there was a set of drawers, which I'm guessing had underwear and all that in.

i quickly shut the door and went over to the white door and opened that one. It was a bathroom which had a hot tub, a shower, a toilet and a sink and the floor was pink tiles while the walls were a golden colour, making the whole room sparkle. It also had a full length mirror near the hot tub. I saw a piece of metal sticking out of the wall which made me think of Gajeel and blushed. I wonder if I can see him, I'll have to ask Celestia. I closed the door and heard the brown door open and saw the guy from earlier and was shocked I would have to face him so soon.

He opened the door and smiled at me." Im glad to see your awake" I just nodded, I didnt trust myself to say anything." Please, just hear me out" he said before looking at me pleading and I nodded and smiled at him, hey he was being nice so I would return the favour. He grinned and sat down onto my bed and I sat next to him." I know this must be hard to take in but I really am your father and don't worry your mother is still Layla Heartfilia and I have been waiting for this day to meet you, I'm sorry I forced it all on you... And my name is Acnologia by the way." He faced his head down to his lap.

I hugged him, feeling confident that it would cheer him up and told him it was okay. He smiled at me and I returned it. He then rubbed the back of his head and said" It actually shocks me how much you look like her. And um... Well your name isn't Lucy Heartfilia at all." I blinked multiple times before saying" I know I get that ALOT! But what IS my name then?" I was really curious.

"Well it's actually... Michiko Ryoko Kimiko which translates to 'beautiful dragon empress child" I blushed at the name I was given, it sounded beautiful. I hugged him again, really tight until he cried out in pain. So I pulled away from him scared that I did something. He was holding his chest and looked at mine, at first I thought he was a peodo until I realised he was looking at the pendant. He smiled and said" I guess Layla did give it to you after all" and picked it up, he looked at me and asked" do you know what this is?" I shook my head and he then said" it's the key to unlocking your powers and the truth to your past, but the latter will have to wait until after your training." He dropped it back on my chest and looked around the room.

"Wait, Celestia said I had to train to get my powers" I was now officially confused!" No, she is only half right, within that pendant holds your powers, it gives them to the rightful ruler but that's after your coronation. You just need to train with dragons to crontrol them, but it will hurt at first." This was awesome, I get a hole lot of new powers, if only Gajeel was here... Gajeel. My face had a frown etched upon it.

Acnologi-dad looked at me with worry. I smiled at him and told him it was nothing to worry about which seemed to do the trick. He was about to say something else when Celestia came running into the room. She grinned for a moment and then knelt down to catch her breath. I ran over to her.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?!" I held her by the shoulders and she was soon breathing normally at which I relaxed at." I was just coming to check up on you two and to apologise to Acnologia, I'm sorry for what I said" he gave her a grin and shrugged as if saying that he forgave her. She looked around the room before she asked" so how are you two getting along?" The two of us looked at each other at grinned at her.

I saw she had a metal piercings in her ears which then reminded me of Gajeel." Hey, would be ok if I can see Gajeel?" I said with a blush. Celestia gave me a teasing look and said that only the dragons can send portals to their children so she said she would take to Metalicana tomorrow and that I needed to rest for tomorrow. She then got Acno-dad by the arm and dragged him out of, from what I finally guessed as, my room.

I went in to the monstrous closet and got out some pyjamas and started running the hot tub and got the clothes and brought them to the bathroom. I stripped and got in the hot tub and washed my hair and my body and just sat thinking about what had happened today, at least it was better than yesterday, A LOT better. I got out a changed, I brushed my now hip length hair and got into my bed before drifting of to sleep for tomorrow.

 **A/N SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER, I WILL MOST LIKELY BE EITHER UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW OR TUESDAY SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW AND I HOPE THAT SATISFIED YOU TILL CHAPTER 5 AND SORRY IF THE NAME IS WIERD OR INCORRECT I DONT KNOW MUCH JAPANESE! SORRY!=P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N HEY SO THIS IS CHAPTER 5 AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME MORE REVIEWS PLEASE, SO IF YOU CAN, WILL YOU? THERES GOING TO BE SOMETHING MYSTERIOUS IN THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE ITS OK!=] AND** _italics_ **IS FOT THE FLASHBACK!**

 **CELESTIA POV**

Once I knew that Lucy or should I say Michiko was asleep I shakily moved my hand to my pocket, why did I agree to this! She is a kind and honest person. Damn that witch! I pulled a pouch from my pocket and crept to Mic- no she deserves to be called Lucy! To Lucy's room. I bit my lip from crying, I didn't want to do this! I opened her door and saw that she was sleeping peacefully until I came closer to her.

"...no...please...don't" she kept repeating things like this, it was like she knew what I was going to do. "I'm sorry..." The tears threatened to fall but I had managed to hold them back. I opened the pouch and got out some powder from it and chanted the words.

"Listen to the words I speak

Make this person forget

Forget happiness, forget their other soul and forget their love

Make them remember sadness, remember pain and remember anger

This is a spell that can only be broken within a month of the casting

This is a spell that can only be broken by true love

These are the words that I speak..." I sprinkled the glittering powder over her head and her heart. It was done. I finally did it. I put the pouch back into my pocket and quietly made my way out of Lucy's room.

I then made my way down the corridor and down into the front entrance. I pushed open the doors and ran into a clearing. I summoned my magic power and transformed into my true form. The celestial dragon, ruler of the stars. I was so angry at myself, how could I do this to her! Why did I have to be so selfish! I started breaking down trees and chasing after animals that dared come near me... If only I could turn back time, but Cornelius wouldn't let me! My mind took me back to that unfortunate day eighteen years ago...

 _It was raining so hard that I was sure I was going to have bruises. My clothes were ripped from running through the woods with Flame, damn him! He was the one who left me in the woods all alone! He knows I don't know my way in! Let alone the way out! My feet were aching from all of the walking and I was so cold! And it was almost pitch black, I could hardly see!_

 _Im too young to die! I'm only fourteen! I was starving, I hadn't eaten since yesterday and my stomach was growling. I fell to the floor and decided to take a break. But I soon got up when I saw a small cottage a good few feet away from me, maybe this person would help me!_

 _I saw that the lights were left on, which meant that someone was inside. I knocked loudly on the door with the little energy I had left. The door opened and an old woman around the age of seventy stood there holding a cloth and a mug. She smiled at me before taking a good look at me._

 _"Oh my! You better come inside dear! And quickly! Here-" she handed me a blanket"- put this on to warm you up and go sit on the sofa in the living room, I'll be with you shortly." She shoved the door closed, as if to stop the cold from getting inside. I didn't have enough energy to notice my surroundings and just sat down._

 _After a few minutes she came in with a cup of tea and handed me the mug. I thanked her." Now tell me dear, what on earth are you doing out in the woods at this time of night?" She sat in the chair next to me. The fireplace was helping me bring the feeling back to my fingers." Well, I was playing with my friend, until he left me and I didn't know my way around the woods and got lost. I'm lucky I found someone as kind as you." I said while sipping my tea." Oh you poor thing! And don't worry, I don't get much company so I'm lucky you came across me too." She smiled gently at me which made me relax a bit._

 _"Well I'll let you sit for a few minutes and you can stay for the night, if that's okay, before I can help you find your way out at sunrise." She patted my leg, after I nodded at her, before going into another room. By the time I had finished my tea, she came back into the room holding spare blankets and pillows. I smiled at her before taking them from her and setting them onto the couch._

 _" Oh, I never got to ask you, what's your name? I'm Celestia." She went to grab my mug before saying" I'm Louhi" and with that she went to the kitchen to wash the mug. I stood there awkwardly before she came back in.' Oh that's right, you'll need a change of clothes, wait here I'll get you some dear." I took of the towel, which was now soaked and placed it into a wash basket next to a washing machine._

 _She back in with a nightgown that was a little bit big for me, but it would do. I smiled at Louhi in a way to say thanks. She smiled back at me and went to switch of the lights, that is after locking her door. I lay down on the couch and pulled the blankets over me and watched as the woman walked out of the room but leaving the passage light on._

 _I let my mind wander to my parents, I knew they wouldn't worry about me, they never do. They would probably only know I ever existed is if I died. They always compared me to Astro, my older brother who had gained his full powers, whereas I had only a few, like some weak celestial spells but that was it. And to make me feel worse, all my friends had at least half of their magic power and could transform into their dragon forms. I was the weak one, the slow learner! I let a few tears run down my cheeks before wiping them away._

 _The new queen, Queen Layla was a kind, honest, loyal and brave person. I was nothing like her. I was loud, selfish at some points, not at all loyal and a coward. I was lucky I even had a friend never mind another six! I just wish I could be like her or at least learn to be like her!_

 _"I wish I could be like queen Layla." And with that I fell into a deep sleep._

 **LOUHI POV**

 _Just as I was about to get into my bed, I heard someone wishing. I sensed it coming from that Celestia girl, she was a nice girl, but she should have been more careful about what she wished for! I sighed before getting of my bed and walked into the living room._

 _I was even older than what I looked but this was just a form I liked to go in if anyone was around, just so I don't scare them away. I like having company once in a while, it's nice to know what is happening without having to go outside myself._

 _I was standing right next to her and placed my hand over her head. I chanted the words; "you have made a wish, and the wish shall be granted, but fear for the spell I have cast upon you is enchanted. The wish comes with a price, and a price you shall pay, the price will come upon the next queen's coronation day. You shall give her a powder to forget her love and can only be broken by the kiss of true love. This is the price that is payed for the wish."_

 _I then chanelled a small part of my magic into her so that when the time comes, she would have no choice and would instantly know what to do. I had a saying you see 'if you make a wish, it will be granted but be careful as the price you pay is enchanted'_

 _It seemed like such a shame to do this to such a friendly girl. I stroked her long, white hair and left the room to fetch her some more clothes. I soon came back with clothes for her and lay them on the table in front of her. I also put the pouch of powder there as well for when she wakes up. I won't lead her out of the woods so i'll give her a map instead. I feel sorry for her, because a few weeks before the coronation, she'll be getting_ a lot _of headaches._

 **CELESTIA POV**

 _The light from the window woke me up and I saw some clothes, a brush, a brown felt pouch, shoes, a map and a note on the table in front of me. I picked up the note and read it._

 _ **Dear Celestia**_

 _ **I have gone into the woods to pick berries and won't be coming back any time soon, so I have gotten a map for you to find your way out of the woods. I have left you some clean clothes and shoes.**_

 _ **Now, last night I was able to grant your wish, however it did come with a price. The price explains the pouch, you must keep the pouch in a safe place and never open it until you start getting flashbacks, this may take a long time. Everything will be explained to you once you start getting these headaches, they may become unbearable but they only last a short time. And I expect you to be gone by the time I get back.**_

 _ **Just a word of advice, don't mention this to anyone, as they may think your crazy or lying to get attention. This has happened in the past. If you are not satisfied with your wish, I'm afraid I cannot change it or take it back. Please remember that this is not my doing but yours as I am only doing my job. As the granter of wishes.**_

 _ **From Louhi**_

 _What wish? Did she- did she really grant my wish? This is a load of crap! There is no way that's ever going to happen! Well I guess I should get going then. I changed into the clothes, and they fit me perfectly! I had to say, I liked the star patterns on them! I put on the shoes which were silver flats with two stars at the front which were golden. And I picked up the map from the table._

 _This looked so easy! I brushed my hair and walked out of the cottage and into the woods, checking my map every so often until I ended up back at my village and smiled. I was suddenly surrounded by guards and I screamed. Well, wouldn't you if they appeared out of nowhere?! One of them grabbed my arm and pulled me to the castle. I was shoved into the throne room where Queen Layla was smiling at me._

 _"Hello, Celestia, sorry about them, but I've got some good news for you..."_

Then she took me under her wings and taught me everything, she was like my second mother, my better mother. And that is where the flashbacks end. I've been having them at night almost every night since a few weeks ago and the headaches stopped about a week ago. By the time my flashback ended, the sun had already came up. There was a magical feeling about this sunrise through. It meant the spell had taken place and I knew that the old lady didn't like metal, because almost everything was made out of wood or plastic. So it's only natural that she would do this to Gajeel.

I can't believe I was fooled by the old lady, I mean her name translates into 'shape shifter'. How did I not know?! I was an idiot back then. I was so gullible! Even if she said she was a belly dancer, for crying out loud, I would have believed her! I should probably get back to the castle now and start getting Lucy's coronation ready for her. As much as I wanted to just cry about what had happened a few hours ago, I couldnt. I would have to suck it up for Lucy and get today over with, I just hope her change in personality isn't too obvious...

 **A/N SORRY GUYS THATS WHERE CHAPTER FIVE ENDS, BUT DONT WORRY IM GOING TO PUBLISH CHAPTER SIX PROBABLY TOMORROW AND, TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, IM STARTING ANOTHER FANFICTION WHICH I MIGHT ALSO PUBLISH TOMORROW TOO, IF NOT THEN IT WILL BE WEDNESDAY! TILL CHAPTER SIX!=]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N HEY SO HERE IT IS, CHAPTER SIX, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND SOMEONE SENT ME A MESSAGE, SO IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN, I AM LITERALLY AVAILABLE TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING, WELL NOT ANYTHING, BUT YOU GET WHAT I MEAN. SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTE. NOW ITS TIME TO GET ON WITH THE STORY! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO READ ANY OF YOUR STORIES I WILL, JUST SAY IN THE COMMENTS OR MESSAGE ME! OK!=] AND I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT HOW BORING THIS CHAPTER IS, BUT DONT WORRY THE ACTION COMES IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **GAJEEL POV**

I was sitting in the guild, thinking about Lucy and what she's doing when I decided to think about the changes since she left. Its been a few days since Lucy left. The guild has changed so much it's unbelievable. Wendy stopped helping people other than me, Juvia, Mira and Pantherlily, when Juvia found out she went on a rampage and hasn't even looked at Gray, never mind talk to him, Mira still works at the bar but doesn't say anything nice anymore, Levy stopped reading books, Happy stopped being happy, Pantherlily stopped eating kiwis and I stopped calling Lucy'Bunny girl' so it would no longer hurt her feelings even though she wasn't here and most of my time I just sat in a dark corner, doing nothing all day, well it was either that if going on a mission, or training.

I was debating what to do today when I felt an immense amount of pain in my chest and I cried out while crouching down to the flour, holding my chest. Mira and Wendy rushed over to me and asked me what was wrong. I just pointed to my chest with my other hand, it hurt so much I couldn't talk! After a few minutes it stopped." My chest, I felt pain in my chest" but once I finished that sentence I started glowing and heard Master Mavis whisper" oh no..." Before I passed out.

 **MASTER MAVIS POV**

I saw one of my fairies double over in pain and was instantly curious, there was no one around him and I would have sensed another person's presence. What intrigued me more was when he, ithink he was called Gajeel, had started glowing. Now this was unusual.

I have a very good guess, who was doing this, or should I say did this. If my guess is right, then that means Lucy is also in danger of becoming an emotionless robot. I must get Gajeel to her this instant! I walked down towards Gajeel, but he had already passed out. It didn't help when I was bombarded with questions.

"Quiet! I have something important to do with Gajeel, and until all of this is sorted out, you will receive no answers so I suggest you let me do my thing!" By the time I had ended my speech, almost everyone had back away from him.

I hovered my hand over his limp body and mumbled a few words and almost instantly we were transported to the Dragon realm. I knew the spell said we had a month, but that was the dirty trick, when she said a month, she ment it so it was a month in her realm. Which meant we had a day to get to the castle and go save both Gajeel and Lucy. If only this baboon would wake up!

 **LUCY POV**

I woke up from an immense pain in my chest, which made me speechless. Soon my memories became foggy. It seemed like there was something missing from my mind but all I could see was a stranger covered in grey and black clothing, had wild hair and his face was covered in piercings! Strange... I know who the black cat is, but I don't know the owner of him. But he did have the most handsome eyes I had ever seen. Wait! I do know him! He is the horrible man who chained Levy to the tree! Oh I hate him! I loathe him! But I wouldn't have to face him yet, anyway!

i looked to the bottom of my bed and saw a beautiful gown that... That was... It was so beautiful that I couldn't use another word to describe it. It was a deep blue dress with a corset as the top and a long skirt that had a short train, it was decorated with gleaming pearls and stars, it had a pearl necklace and a zodiac bracelet to go with it along with some sparkling silver shoes.

I went into my bathroom and washed both my hair and my body and dried myself of with a towel. I came back into my bedroom and changed into the gown, put on the necklace and bracelet and saw a note.

 _ **Dear Lucy/Michiko**_

 _ **it has finally come to your coronation day, the day you shall become queen of the dragons. I have given you your mother's dress as she wanted you to wear it on your special day. If you look on your table there will be a button, a maid will come to help with your hair and makeup. I expect you to meet me at the dining room by half twelve.**_

 _ **From Celestia**_

I sighed and went over to the table and pushed the button. A few seconds later a maid came in and bowed. I just waved my hand at her, to tell her to stand up. She lead me to my mirror and started doing my makeup. By the time she finished, I looked stunning compared to her! Wow, did I really just think that?! Oh well.

She reached out to do my hair but I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. What is wrong with me today?! Why am I doing this? She was just trying to help me! I'll just see how the rest of the day goes.

I picked up Cancer's key from my key ring and summoned him. I told him nicely to do something with my hair, for my coronation and I looked beautiful. I smiled at him before dismissing him. I looked at my clock at saw that I had five minutes. I raced down the gigantic halls and only just made it on time into the dining room.

I sighed when I sat down opposite Celestia and she grinned at me." Just in time!" She chuckled but it sounded a bit forced." So how you feeling, it's your coronation day! If only Layla could see how beautiful you look!" She smiled at me and I started bawling. She looked panicked." Why are you crying?!" She grabbed me a whole load of tissues and shoved them in my face, which I took from her." I don't know!" I screamed at her. I really didn't know why I was crying. Boy is this day going to get any weirder?!

 **GAJEEL POV**

I had passed out and woken up in a place I had no idea existed, it was beautiful, well not Lucy beautiful but beautiful. I turned around and saw Master Mavis staring at me and then grinning." Finally, I thought you would never wake up!" Before I had time to say anything, she grabbed me and started chanting something in another language. So I couldn't understand anything she was saying.

By the time she finished there was, what looked like, a magic portal." Come on! We don't have much time! We only have half a day left!" She pulled me inside. Now, your probably wondering how she could have pulled me in, well let's just say for a ghost, she sure has some strength in her!

At the other end of the portal I saw that we were in a dining room with a middle aged woman who had white/ yellow hair and was wearing a golden dress and a crying Lucy. Lucy, she looked stunning! I just wanted to go up to her and kiss her! She looked at me and stoppped crying but scowled at me and I saw hate in her eyes. I felt a pang in my heart at this.

Mavis walked over to the woman and looked at her directly in her eyes." Don't look at me like that Mavis!" The woman frowned at Master Mavis." What did you do Celestia!?" Mavis boomed at Celestia? I looked over at Lucy and saw her glaring at me with tears in her eyes. What did I do? I was about to go over her until Celestia shouted at me to stop.

"Pay no attention to Gajeel, Celestia! Quit changing the subject! What did you do the two nights you were gone all those years ago! Did you really think I believed that you were camping?!" Mavis had her hands on her hips. But the woman wouldn't answer. "Celestia!" The woman broke by that point." What was I supposed to do? I was weak, hungry and tired, I didn't know my way out the woods so what did you expect me to do!?" She placed her hands by her sides.

"You could have wished for something else! You selfish person! Not only did you put yourself in danger, but Lucyvand Gajeel too!" Mavis had turned to Lucy, who was looking at the woman." Lucy, you are in danger, if you don't find true love kiss by the end of this day then you shall have no emotion whatsoever and you Gajeel can never love again." She finished with a frown.

LUCY POV

I was going to have no emotions? What? No... What!?" Celestia... Why?" I looked at Celestia with tears. She looked back at me with tears as well." It's true Lucy, I said I was your mothers apprentice but I just wished to be like her, and I payed the price of your emotions as well as yours, Gajeel, for this I am sorry." She turned her head to face the ground." It's okay-"" No it's not okay, because of me, I have made you hate and forget your true love. I'm sorry!" She was going to run out of the room, but Mavis shut the door.

"There is only one way to solve this, but either way there will be a sacrifice." Mavis looked at the guy in front of me. He looked at me with pleading eyes." Please Lucy, please come back to me, to your home! No one is the same without you! Your the heart and soul of Fairytail! Your my heart and soul!" He stretched out his hand but I still hated him, for what he did. I turned away from him and walked to Celestia.

"Mavis, what is the outcome of each path we take?" I asked her politely and lady like. She had a solemn look on her face." The first I have already told you, the second, well Celestia will go into the same state she was in, when she made the wish, which will cause her to die..." I looked at Celestia, who smiled back at me. I shook my head at her, she can't go! Not yet! It's not fair! I started crying again for the third time today. Celestia stroked my hair." Shh dear, it was going to end like this either way. You just need to realise your own feelings, they ,isn't even be right in front of you and you don't know." She looked at me then tilted her head towards the man.

I looked at him properly and was mesmerised by his gorgeous red eyes and his bulging muscles. Even so I didn't know this man! He started walking towards me and whispered to me" I'm right here in front of you, bunny girl" Bunny girl?! What kind of name was-

"Gajeel!" I launched myself at him and felt a rush of memories go through my mind. I felt a piece of my heart mend itself together and felt...happy. I gently grabbed his sad in my hands and kissed him. I stared into his eyes and I didnt want to look away. I smiled at him until I remembered about Celestia. Celestia!

I turned around and saw that Celestia was shrinking and looking much younger. Eventually she looked around thirteen or fourteen before stopping. She looked up at me and smiled before her body began fading away into the air. I fell to the floor and cried in Gajeel's arms. I could see Mavis looking at the clock and shouted" Hurry! We're going to be late!" She pushed us out the door and outside the throne room.

I saw Achnoligia waiting for me, he smiled at me and asked" Where's Celestia?" Just as he said that I started crying. He looked at me and panicked. Gajeel brought out a tissue and handed me it. But not before standing fully in front of me, glaring at Achnoligia." Who are you and how do you know Lucy!" Dad stood towards Gajeel" My name is Achnoligia and I'm Lucy's real father!" He growled at Gajeel before pushing him out of the way. And gently taking my hand. Gajeel was about to go towards Achnoligia but Mavis stopped him.

I walked into the room and a lot of people were waiting for me and I immediately felt uncomfortable. Dad walked me to the middle before letting me walk down myself where the throne was waiting for me. The minister gave me a staff that had a dragon twisting around it with the head at the top and was covered in different kinds of jewels and said his speech. He then gestured for me to sit on the throne. Once I had sat down, he said" Here I give you your new ruler, Queen Michiko Ry-" I cut him off by tapping on his shoulder and whispering to him. He cleared his throat before saying" Here I give you your new ruler, Queen Lucy!" And he placed my crown on my head. It was beautiful, it was golden and had a dragons head in the middle with a lot of jewels on it. And at that moment, my pendant started glowing and I felt a serge of power flow interlude me and my outfit changed into what looked like armour, but it was still casual? But I didn't care!

The room erupted into cheers and I got up and ran over to dad and hugged him, which he returned and kissed him on the cheek. I could see Gajeel leaving and shouted" Yo Metal head! Where YA going! The party hasn't even started yet!" He turned around and I grinned at him. I walked towards him and kissed him on the lips. We kissed for what seemed eternity before we let go. I held his hand and led him to the ballroom.

We danced the night away and I let him sleep with me in my bed( **I'm not writing a lemon so you can either imagine it or write one yourself** ) and slept peacefully the whole night. It was a few weeks before I went to train with Astro, Celestia's older brother and was pained at the news, but taught me nonetheless. I had also managed to get over Celestia's death and had forgiven Fairytail but I still had yet to meet them again...

 **A/N SO THIS WAS CHAPTER SIX, I STILL HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT SO DONT WORRY THERE IS MORE, AND I SWEAR THAT IF YOU REVIEW ON MY STORIES I WILL READ YOURS AND REVIEW AND EVEN IF YOU JUST WANT ME TO READ YOUR STORIES I WILL, YOU JUST HAVE TO EITHER WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW OR SEND ME A MESSAGE. ALSO IF YOU WANT HELP ON A STORY I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HELP OUT, SORRY FOR THE LONG MESSAGE! WELL TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER SEVEN WHERE THE REST OF THE DRAMA BEGINS! AND AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW, ONLY IF YOU CAN, NOT FORCING YOU! WELL ONTO THE STORY!=P SO SORRY IF YOU FIND THIS BORING, WILL TRY TO DO BETTER!**

 **LUCY POV**

I was heading to Astro's cloud when I heard crying in the distance. I flew down and saw a baby in the middle of the woods. Now there is probably only two things going through your head. One, how can you fly and have better senses? Two, who is that baby? Well I had trained with Astro recently and he taught me the basics along with letting Gajeel continue his training with Metalicana and I don't know who that baby is, let's find out!

I landed a few feet away from him or should I say her. I saw an adorable baby girl wrapped in a pink cloth with a note.( **A/N BOY THIS FANFICTION IS FULL OF NOTES!=** P) I picked her up and she stopped crying and snuggled close to me. I bopped her nose and she laughed." Now, let's find out what your called." I smiled at her before reading the note.

 _Dear whoever gets this,_

 _I am sorry to burden you with my child but I can bear no longer. I can hardly survive for myself, let alone a new born dragon baby. And so it pains me to ask you to take care of this child and raise her to become the next leader of the Snow dragons. Her name is Elsa( **couldn't resist!** ) and will need to be surrounded by cold and a loving family, the things I could not give her. _

_From a depressed mother_

"Well Elsa, pleasure to meet you!" I took one of her tiny hands and shook it. Let's see, she couldn't provide cold, flame dragon, a mother, femal dragon and has a low position in tribe but her baby has a high position, hmm... Flamentia! She is always saying how her baby would be of importance! Oh I wish I could help her but it is against my rules. I guess I'll have to raise this little bundle of joy. I doubt anyone else would take her.

I gave Elsa a sad smile and flew back to the castle, not before I was interrupted by Flame. He was always flirting with me and I _loathed_ him. He was the reason Celestia is dead! I always ended up flying away from him, because as much as I wanted to, I was restricted not to hurt him. I just glare at him every time, why can't he just get the message and leave me alone!

"So, Michiko-" I cut him of with" it's Queen Lucy to you" and I glared at him." Yeah, I was just thinking wIth a girl as hot as you, we would make a steaming match." He smiled flirtatiously at me and I just rolled my eyes and tried to fly away, but he blocked me." Hey,what's the rush, I don't bite, unless it's you" I looked at him in disgust. Even Elsa was crying at his stupid pickup lines.

I moved away again but he grabbed my arm, which hurt like a bitch! Ow! This really hurts, this is definitely going to be bruised." It would be _very_ helpful if you let me go" I said in a low voice but he didn't even flinch. What!? That usually scares him of, something's not right! I tried to pull my arm away but he tightened his grip.

"Why do you reject me? Hmm. Am I not good enough for you! If you don't _cooperate_ then I'll have to _force_ you, you know dragons are protective of their mates." He smirked at me and I almost threw up. He was no mate of mine! I would have beat the crap out of him but I was still holding Elsa. I growled at him and he grinned maliciously." Let me go! I'll have you for assault!" This was all I could do since my vows as queen.

I was getting scared now and I was worried about Elsa, was she okay, was she too hot or too cold? Was there something wrong with her? I had to know, but this idiot was in my way!" Oh, will you? You I just _love_ women who play hard to get, but this is taking _far_ too long for me." I was on the verge of tears, my wrist was killing and I was almost sure I saw blood!" Please! Let me go!" I let my tears flow down my face as I saw him turn to Elsa." Or what?" He smirked at me. I pulled Elsa closer to me." Don't you dare hurt her!" I was shaking and my magic power was going all over the place, I wouldn't be able do this for much longer.

He started grinning an evil grin and started pulling me towards him when suddenly a blur of black appeared in front of us. I couldn't tell because my tears were blurring my vision. I wiped my eyes with my spare hand and saw Gajeel in front of me, looking at me with concerned eyes. I smiled at him and half hugged him. He looked down at the baby and he looked shocked and turned back to me. I laughed before saying that the baby wasn't mine and that I found her before _Flame_ interrupted me.

My laughter soon stopped by this one sentence." Well, what do we have here, a big metal head?" Gajeel turned to face him. He growled before saying" and a punk who doesnt know to keep away from a dragon's mate" Gajeel grabbed Flame's t shirt and pulled his close and glared at him, all the while I was trying to stop Elsa from crying.

At this Flame got even more pissed. He shoved Gajeel away- who by the way is roughly the same height as Flame- and glared back." Oh really?! If she's your mate, where's her mark? So she hasn't been claimed! So back of or I'll teach you a lesson!" Gajeel looked back at me and grinned before turning his attention back to Flame." Oh really? I'm sure it'll be _very_ educational. But I see you don't have any books or pens, and your missing some brains too so I don't think you can. Shame I was looking forward to it."

i couldn't help but laugh at Gajeel's mocking tone. Ha! Awesome comeback! I realised I could have left all this time and soon started flying away, not before giving Gajeel one last smile. I trusted Gajeel could handle this without fighting, and if it did come to that, I would bet my life on Gajeel. Yes Flame was strong, but Gajeel was much stronger. Flame had about 10% chance of winning against Gajeel. I had almost made it to the castle when Astro came rocketing down towards me. How many times am I going to get interrupted!?

He looked angry and moved right in front of me." Why aren't you at my cloud already, Queen Lucy?!" I shook my head to signal that something had happened which made his expression turn worried. I told him everything but by the time I mentioned that I had a baby in my arms, he started escorting me into the castle and by the end of my tale I had placed Elsa in a crib to which she stopped crying. Maybe it was just too hot for her outside? We then made our way back out of the castle after I asked a maid to look after Elsa.

Astro was going to speak but he was interrupted by Gajeel walking over to us, hence making me squeeze the living death out of him. I was worried! I kissed him and he grinned before saying that he finally got Flame to drop it and leave me and him alone. I felt like floating away, finally! I thought he would never quit it!

My moment of happiness was interrupted by Gajeel's question." So, Queen Lucy~ when are you coming back to Fairy Tail? Juvia, Wendy and Mira misses you, you know." I froze, now that the spell on Gajeel and me broke, time was restored to its normal speed. Only not for Gajeel, because he was just a visitor in this realm. This meant that I had been gone for almost a year, and Gajeel only a few days in total.

I was really scared, I hadn't gotten enough time to train much, so I had only improved a small amount. Would they be disappointed in me? But to just leave them, it would be selfish of me. I sucked in a big breath and let it out again. I nodded my head and told him that I would go tomorrow. I had to tell my dad first.

The day was then spent training and by night I had gone to my dad's office -he has work too you know. He looked up and smiled before getting up to hug me." So, how's my little princ-queen doing?" I hugged him back and then let go. I smiled a sad smile and said" I'm going back dad" he gave me and understanding look before going over to his desk and pulled out a box and a key. Huh? What are they for?

He chuckled at my confusion and began explaining what they were." These- he gestured to the items- are two little things to quicken up your training. Now, I know that I had said that you had to train but since your going so soon, I decided to give you a going away present." He placed the box in my hands and gave me the key. He gestured for me to open it up and once I heard the click I grabbed my head from the sudden flow of knowledge of spells and magic that came crashing into my body. I could feel my power surging around me and the knowledge told me how to control it. Cool!

I gasped and squeezed dad really tight before grinning widely. He returned the grin and left me to I pack my things into my re quip storage. I had not only gained dragon magic, but also multiple other magics. I had also gained the knowledge of the fact that I could transform into a dragon! Awesome! Just you wait Fairy Tail scum! I'll be back sooner than you think! Over the time I had spent in the dragon realm,I'm had noticed that my fairy tail mark had disappeared but my scar remained. Just another reminder of their hatred.

I went to bed trying to be calm but I was to excited to see them again and show my power! But it would have to wait till morning. I sighed before eventually going to sleep.

I woke up and got dressed quickly before deciding that I wanted my hair cut. I called out Cancer and was instead greeted by a furious Loke." WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU HAVENT CALLED ANY OF US OUT IN MONTHS! AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF! WE WERE EXTREMELY" WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I sighed before patting Loke's shoulder." It's only been a week here" he dead panned before falling to the ground in shock. I shook my head and chuckled at him. He then suddenly sprang up and started sniffing me?

"Why do you smell like a dragon? How come I feel much more magical energy coming from you? Why are you wearing a crown?!" I dead panned at how he only realised now. Before saying" well Loke, I am actually the new dragon Queen, I have gained dragon powers along with other types of magic hence the raise in magic and as a bonus I have met my real father, Achnoligia." I said proudly. He looked shocked and then went into some weird fanboy mode and started praising me. Yet while he was doing so he was sneaking in some compliments about himself too. Ugh I didn't have time for this!

" Look Loke, I need to go soon so can you send Cancer here please?" He sighed before kissing the back of my hand and dissapearing into thin air. As expected of Loke. The glitter was soon replaced by Cancer, who knew of my situation. I asked him to cut it so it was just above my shoulders and that it would be white with multicoloured highlights. So it would represent my powers. After he was done I was stunned and thanked him before telling him he could leave. I was so exited that I just forgot about everyone else and went into a forest to cast the portal into Magnolia. It appeared and it was glowing. I looked around before stepping inside.

As soon as I got out at the other end, the portal closed and dissapeared. I looked at my surroundings and found that I was just outside Fairy Tail! I gulped before touching the doors to push them when I had a great idea. How about a Fairy Tail style entrance? Oh yes, this will be a grand entrance indeed!...

 **A/N SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ON UPDATING AND WILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON BUT PLEASE DONT BE DISAPPOINTED IF IT ISNT. ILL TRY MY BEST THOUGH! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N HEY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, IVE KIND OF BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER STORIES SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG :P WELL ANYWAY, HERE IT IS CHAPTER EIGHT! TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANYMORE ROMANCE, FIGHT SCENES, OR DRAMA AND I WILL ADD IT IN! :)**

 **LUCY POV**

I took a few steps back and then stopped just before the doors, of course, Gajeel said they were going to this years S-Class trials yesterday. I turned around and ran around towards the forest and found an empty clearing. I consentrated on my back and I soon grew a beautiful pair of wing dragon wings that were bigger than my own body, and multicoloured scales speared on my arms and face. The only problem was that I had to wear my crown to keep my wings on, but not my scales, luckily it never came of. So I wouldn't have to worry about it falling off. And the other relief was that they don't weigh a ton, in fact they were quite light. Well of to Tenrou Island.

 **GAJEEL POV**

We were all at the Island, we were all ready to go except we all had to wait for my partner, I think everybody can all guess who she is. "Gajeel are you sure she's coming?" I heard Lissana ask me and I scowled at her." I know she's coming, she's someone I can trust, a quality hard to find in people these days" I glared at everybody who ignored her and they all looked down in shame. Master came over to me and placed his hand on my leg." If she doesn't come in the next hour, I'm spafraid I'm going to have to start without you" I grunted at him and he walked away. Where the hell was that damn bunny girl?!

 **LUCY POV**

Haha! I can see them! I slowed down before tucking in my wings and swirling towards the boat. Just before I crashed I spred my wings and almost knocked everyone off the boat. I landed smoothly and everybody stared at my wings, scales and crown. I growled, very much like a dragon and glared at most of them. I could see some of the traitors trying to come over to me but I turned my back on them." Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. And don't even look at me!" My glare shut all of them up but I saw Natsu run towards me with his fists aflame. "Fairy tail is no place for weaklings!" That's when I knew they knew it was me. I glared at him and held his hands in place. Everybody's eyes widened when they saw that my hands didn't burn. "Why aren't you burning you piece of shit!" I growled before going into my Iron Dragon Slayer Mode, making my skin turn metal. My eyes turned white and my hair was now spiked up and black. My wings also turned metal and my crown had taken the colour of silver.

I smirked at their shocked faces and pushed Natsu away from me with force." Let's save the fighting for the trials" I turned my back on them only to hear somebody running towards me. I spun around and saw that it was Lissana."Don't place your dirty fucking hands on my boyfriend!" I smirked before dissapearing into the air. This was my other Sky Dragon Slayer Mode, there was two types; Wendy's and the royal. I could turn my whole body into air, making me dissapear, fly and incredibly flexible. I could also cause storms, rain, sunshine and clouds to appear too.

When Lissana had slightly dropped her guard I swirled my newly flexible body around hers, creating a whirlwind around her. It seemed that she was expecting pain but I soon stopped and appeared standing in front of everybody in my Flame Dragon Slayer Mode, my whole body covered in firey red scales and bright red wings. My crown turned red along with my hair, which was now a flame on the top of my head. My whole body had a layer of flames surrounding it, but it burned nothing. Every type of dragon slayer's Dragon Mode each had a much more advanced technique to it, but it was only accessable to the Head Dragons of their pack or the Royals, a.k.a my family.

"I suggest you stop attacking me if you want to step on that island with two feet" I was hoping that would scare them so they wouldn't continue but Lissana had other ideas. "Or what? Going to eat me like the fat bitch you are?" I chuckled lowly at her which I could tell scared her, but she hid it."You have no idea what I could do to you and you don't want to know...trust me" It stood there for a few moments before changing to my normal appearance, no wings, no scales and no crown. I walked over to Gajeel and looked directly in the eyes of Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen, Juvia, Mira, Wendy and the Exceeds. They soon looked around them and glared at them and walked over to me.

Master shook his head at them and sighed." I hope you won't try this again, I don't want anybody dead today. But we shall start the main purpose of coming here, from here on begins the fairy tail S-Class trials!" While everybody started cheering I took Gajeel's hand and wrote ruins on the ship, to make sure nobody got of the ship until it reached the island. I grew my white wings again and carried Gajeel to the island. He said it started now...

 **MASTER POV**

I sighed. They were idiots... As soon as I had announced that the S-Class trials had started they had all cheered! This year's participants were Natsu who was with Lissana, Grey who was with Juvia, Evergreen with Elfman, Wendy with Romeo, Gajeel with Lucy, Cana with Charle and Freed with Bixlow. As I expected only Lucy had the brains to realise that the trials had already started, when we get back she is most definitely going to be ranked S-Class.

I could tell them but that would be cheating, and it was too late anyway, Lucy had already placed ruins on the boat and nobody would be strong enough to break them. I sighed before clearing my throat. They all stopped and looked at me." Well you are all failing already" they looked confused. "Hey! Lucy and Gajeel are already at the island!" They all groaned at their idiocy before trying to escape the boat...only to come crashing back down.

"That's not fair! She cheated! They should be disqualified!" I could hear Natsu shout out and shook my head at him." No, they played fair and square, you're aloud to use magic and I had said the words 'begins now' it's not their fault that you didn't catch on to that. Blaming somebody else for your mistakes is not a quality we look for in a S-Class Mage"

They started to grumble before Freed and Levy tried to rewrite the ruins, did they ever learn?" You do know who Lucy is don't you? The crown? The wings? The scales? Isn't it obvious?" I saw Laxus and Natsu look at me in shock while Wendy nodded with me. "You mean that blonde/ that bitch is our queen?!" Laxus and Natsu spoke in unison, I didn't fail to catch that comment from Natsu. "Natsu, if you continue to insult a member of our family I will have you dissaualified and suspended from missions when else arrive home!" He scowled before backing down.

I sighed before seeing that we had arrived at the island and the ruins had lifted." Well? What are you all waiting for?" They had noticed that the ruins had gone and ran like their life depended on it. I sighed for the hundredth time. What am I going to do with them?...

 **LUCY POV**

We saw that we didn't have that much time so we ran to the path and followed it at a fast pace. I held Gajeel's hand and smiled at his worried gaze." Don't worry, I'm fine. They can't hurt me" he wasnt convicted but pushed the matter aside anyway. I sighed in relief in my head. The last thing I needed was a panicking partner.

We reached the five tunnels and chose, at random, tunnel A, for awesome. We walked hand in hand down the tunnel and saw cell bars at the end? Huh? I looked at Gajeel and he just shrugged at me. I heard a voice at the end at the end of the tunnel, I turned around to see a strange red head standing in front of us. Who was this guy? Did we have to fight him? As if reading my mind he answered my question when he spoke.

"We fight, winner passes through, if you lose you are dissaualified, if you pass you are through to the next round" as he spoke I maintained a blank face, no point pretending to be scared after the show I put on earlier. Gajeel leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "His name is Gildarts Clive, the second strongest in the entire guild, it could be a while before we-" I cut him of with a playful slap on the arm." Please, this will take no time!" He chuckled before speaking again "if you say so!"

I focused my magic on my eyes and they turned white, a feature before using this type of magic. I focused my eyesight on Gildarts and stared at him while processing all of his information, this magic only came to royals from the dragon realm. Before I had realised I had slipped up." Processing complete" I spoke in a robotic voice while my eyes slowly turned back to its normal brown colour.

Gildarts looked at me confused and I just tapped my forefinger on my nose before sticking my tongue out at him. He looked taken aback before laughing." Well Gajeel, it seems like you got a good one, looks, personality and powerful, a real prize" he gave me a smile and I blushed against Gajeel when he ran his hand through my hair. He nodded at me "Yes, I did" I smiled up at him and we sighed before getting into a battle position.

Gildarts grinned "Now we're talking!" He chuckled before also getting into position. I smirked before going into my Natire Dragon Slayer Mode, my hair turned green and had petals woven through it. My eyes had turned an earthy brown with flecks of green inside them, I had a tattoo covering my left cheek of flowers and some parts of my skins had rocks as scales on it. I had left out my wings but had a tail instead, it was extremely heavy for anyone else to lift and it was made out of rock which was decorated with petals and plants of all kinds. My cape had turned into a flower patterned sundress that flowed around my body, overall I looked magnificent.

I stood with elegance for a few moment and charged at Gildarts who placed was useless against me. He couldn't break anything I produced because I was the master of all elements and he could never split anything because I made a barrier around myself made of more magic power that he processed of." Nature Dragon's Rock Fist!" Rocks came up from the ground and wrapped themselves around my fists as I punched him. He flew across the room before I backed away to let Gajeel have some fun.

When he ran forward I created a magical shied around him so he would b e able to actually come in contact with him. After a few more blows I decided enough was enough and I took over. I was extremely bored and I just wanted this to be over so I let out a breath and changed into my Water Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode which made my hair grow down my back and took the shape of water with lightning crackling around it as well as the rest of my body. My eyes had turned bright yellow with flecks of blue and a had a long, thin tail which was also made of water and lightning. I wore a deep blue dress that had yellow lightning bolts dotted around on it. I had no shoes on because I didn't need them. I smirked at Gildart's slightly beaten body and spoke in a low voice." Let's make this quick..."

Lets just say I didn't kill him but he wasn't 'awake' either. I had changed back to my normal self but changed my clothes into a white sundress and was barefoot. I had also like the petals in my hair so I had quickly braided my hair and summoned some petals to wove through my hair. I looked back at Gajeel and grinned sheepishly for making him wait. He just smiled and kissed me on the cheek before taking my hand and walking to meet with the metal bars lifted up and we walked out of it to find Master, Natsu, Lissana, Cana and Charle waiting for us. "Ah! Here is our third team now we just need to wait if anymore come by" I smiled at Charle before sitting down on a rock next to Gajeel.

After a few minutes Cana came over to me with her head facing the ground. She lifted her head up and I could see tears trying to escape them. "I know you probably won't want to talk to me right now but I was hoping if you could accept my apology and we could put the past behind us? I'm sorry for ignoring you but I was just afraid that they would turn onto me too. I should have helped you out sited of leaving you to rot by yourself..." As she finished, a tear rolled down her cheek and I stood up and hugged her with tears flooding my cheeks too. "You know I'll forgive you Cana, you were only scared of them, I know you would have helped me if you could. Your my friend, my sister and my daughter all rolled into one" she looked at me weird. I giggled before saying "You're like my daughter because your my responsibility when you drink too much! Remember that time when I didn't look out for you?" She red in embarrasment before playfully slapping my arm." I had too many drinks!" I laughed again before saying "You always have too many drinks!" We laughed together before we hugged again.

 **CANA POV**

I'm so happy! I finally got to tell her, I didn't want her to hate me for the rest of her life. And when we hugged I knew it was sincere. I'm just happy I got one of my greatest friends back...

 **GAJEEL POV**

I can't tell whether or not she is truly sorry or lying but when she smiled I knew she was telling the truth. I held back a smile when Lucy hugged Cana, she was finally happy again after almost a lifetime of pain. I just hope Flamebrain and his bitch of a girlfriend doesn't ruin it...

 **LUCY POV**

I sighed, it was a great feelin to have one of my best friends back again. I doubt Levy will come back to me, Mira had told me that she was only dating Jet to make Gajeel jealous. So I can imagine how angry she always when she found out about me and Gajeel. We waited half an hour before Evergreen and Elfman arrived too. We all had to wait before Master announced who had chosen which root." Well, now that your all here I can tell you that Natsu and Lissana had chosen the quiet root and passed, Cana and Charle had to battle Freed and Bixlow and passed, Evergreen and Elfman had chosen the path to battle Erza and passed!" Everybody looked at them in shock and Natsu claimed that they had cheated. I shook my head at his idiocy before listening to Master speak again." Quiet down! And lastly Lucy and Gajeel had chosen the path to battle Gildarts and passed!" I smirked at Natsu's and Lissana's jealous faces, Natsu because he wanted to fight Gildarts and Lissana because of my power.

Cana walked over to me and slaps me on the back. "Wow Lucy! Your amazing! You did great, I'm proud to call you my friend!" And grinned at me before walking back over to Charle. I felt like Cana was hiding something so I used my powers to proccess her information...no way... There's no way! Gildarts is her dad!

Master cleared his throat again when people started talking among themselves." Well, I am proud of those who made it this far, not to say that I not proud of you all but now it is time for the second and final challenge, finding the First Master of fairy tail's grave which is right here on this island! But since I am feeling a bit generous, I will allow you to swap partners for this exercise with a S-Class Mage! Your task starts now!"

I grinned at Gajeel and said "Have you ever wanted to fly?"

 **A/N HEY, SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY FIGHT SCENE AND CLIFFHANGER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE AN EPIC BATTLE BETTWEEN FAIRY TAIL AND IM NOT GOING TO SAY WHO, THAT'LL RUIN THE SUPRISE! WELL, UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N HERE IT IS, CHAPTER NINE, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED THE STORY ANND FAVOURITED ME I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AND EVEN IF YOU JUST READ MY STORY I WOULD BE HAPPY XP 3 WELL ONTO THE STORY!**

 **LUCY POV**

I grinned at Gajeel and said "Have you ever wanted to fly?" He looked at me confused and then grinned." If you are thinking what I'm thinking then do it" I grinned before placing my hands onto Gajeel's back and channelled my magic power into his back and he soon sprouted majestic metal wings on his back and I pulled him in close and kissed him. After I pulled away he made a snide comment. "Now!" I blushed and slapped his arm and pouted. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. "You know you love me" I grinned." Well that depends...are you going to look after-" I gasped. Elsa! Gajeel looked at me worried.

"What is it babe?" " Elsa!" He looked at me confused before asking "Who?" I groaned at his lack of memory. "Elsa! The baby!" it seemed as if ipa switch just clicked on in his mind and looked panicked until I sighed in relief when I remembered something. "What is it?" I grinned sheepishly "I may have just remembered that I left her with the servants" I rubbed the back of my neck out of embarrassment. Gajeel sighed before taking my hand "Come on then, we have a trial to pass" I smiled at him and we started flap our wings, Hajeel was a bit wobbly at first but got the hang of it.

He grinned sheepishly at me when I saw this. I just giggled at him. We held hands while we flew and had searched half the island before we heard a scream. Levy. I let go of Gajeel's hand and flew to the scream. There was Levy and Jet surrounded by two intruders. I analysed their guild marks, Grimiore Heart. I swooped down and used my wings to push the two away from Levy and Jet. I flew over to one of them and lifter him up by the shirt." Why are you here! How dare you hurt my comrades!" He smirked at me "To awaken the Dark Lord and use his powers, you can never stop us" cocky much. I threw him over into a tree, at which he passed out and I turned around to see the other one leap at Levy.

I growled before jumping over and blocking his attack? I grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the head with enough force to knock him out. I turned to face Levy and Jet "Go to the others and warn them about this" when they didn't move I raised my voice "Now!" They quickly ran away to find the others and warn them while I flew back up and returned to Gajeel. "We must find the others, there are intruders here on the island, a guild called Grimiore Heart. Search the island and find the camp, the trials will have to wait" he went one direction while I went the other and found Juvia battling against somebody called Meredy.

Juvia was struggling a little so I decided to help her out. Maguility sense. Interesting. I landed with on knee on the ground and lifted my head up to see a shocked pink haired midget. I knew her weakness, it couldn't work on royals, making her useless against me. I stood up and gave the girl a fierce glare before slowly walking towards her. "What are you doing here. What do you want from my family! YOU DARE HURT MY FAMILY!" I was standing so close to her and chanted a few words to make the sensory link dissapear." Juvia! Tell the others about this! Go now!" Juvia nodded weakly before running to go and find the others.

I grinned maliciously at Meredy and grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the trees, making her land on a pressure point in her body, making her go unconscious. I sighed and sent a small amount of my magic towards her and walked over to her and saw that she was waking up. But I knew she couldn't move properly. "Why did you heal me?" I smiled at her and gave her my hand "There's more to life than winning, friends, family, love, trust, and most of all mistakes. Nobody starts out perfect, we all make mistakes, wether big or small. You can only become stronger if you build upon those mistakes otherwises when it comes to a fight, your going to fall down before you can even take two steps into it" she smiled at my and took my hand.

"Now tell me, why are you here?" "We are here because our Master wants to awaken the dark lord Zeref and use his powers as a weapon and we might even be too late" as soon as she finished there was a loud crash and I flew up to see a dead clearing with a strange looking man in the middle of it with black magic just oozing out of him. I looked back down at Meredy and called out to her. "Go back to your guild and tell them that we've got a secret weapon!" I grinned as an idea popped into my head. She nodded before running of.

I sighed before landing into the clearing, I and only I could stand in the middle of Zeref's barrier and not crumble to pieces, even dragon royal can. I could see Zeref's eyes flash red and I growled. The evil lurking inside him, made my father a monster. I changed my apperence so he would recognise me. I looked around to see Natsu, Evergreen, Elfman and Lissana behind me. I took a deep breath before letting it out again.

I looked at the beast in front of me and stared at him directly in the eyes, a scowl evident on my face. "Royal Dragon Slayer Mode" I barely whispered but I could see something flash in Zeref's eyes before I transformed.

My skin had scales covering every inch and they were a ruby red colour but some of them were gold. My eyes had turned gold and my hair had become curled and pined up, kind of like on a coronation day and was red with streaks of gold. My crown and pendant had appeared on my body and matched my armour too. My armour was a golden breast plate with red fabrics underneath it and going all the way down my hands, which were decorated with golden rings. My nails were longer and looked like claws and painted red and gold. I wore a long, gold, silk skirt that had a slit up the side of it. And I was barefoot. My wings had turned red with golden markings and I had a long thin tail that could extend even further. I also had gold markings on my face and red lipstick. And to top it all of a long wooden staff that had a dragon's head at the very top and its body spiralling down the staff. This was one of my most beautiful transformations.

Realisation. That was what flashed in his eyes. He smirked before bowing down to me. I growled at him, how dare he joke about this. "Layla, it's been a long time has it not?" It was my turn to smirk and I walked forward." Guess again" He looked slightly confused for a second before smirking again "Ah the little Lucy brat" I growled at him, daring him to continue. I spun around when I heard someone enter the scene.

 **MASTER POV**

I had just been talking to Laxus a moment ago when I heard a loud crash and went over to investigate. I had stumbled upon the scene but I was surprised, to say in the least. I saw the most feared man in the whole of Earthland... Zeref. But I could see Lucy too, she looked stunning and elegant and powerful all at once. She looked like a queen should be. I was proud of her, she was my favourite before I even knew her.

I could see Evergreen, Elfman, Lissana and Natsu hiding behind a huge rock while Zeref bowed down to her. Interesting...

 **LUCY POV**

"Just leave before I have to use _force_ to get you of this island" I spoke in a low tone while he just smirked up at me. I glared at him with passion and walked closer to him. "Don't push me" he held his hands up as a fake surrender. "I won't, don't worry, I'm going...but I'll be back for you" I growled after him and sighed when he dissapeared.

I turned to see nearly everybody in the guild standing there, staring at me in shock. I walked over to Gajeel and kissed him and I think I saw Mira with hearts in her eyes? When we pulled away, I was going to speak but a roar cut me of.

It sounded very familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I, along with Gajeel, flew up to the sky to find my father in his dragon form heading straight for us, oh no! I flew towards him but I noticed his moments were shaky and his eyes now red.

Damn that bastard! Zeref promised me he wouldn't put him under control anymore! Tears were making their way into my eyes but I forced them back. I stopped him by flying directly in front of him. I pushed on his nose to force him away but he shook his head, making me crash to the ground in the clearing.

I lay there a few moments before quickly getting up again. I could stop all of this, but that would mean banishing Achnolgia and the thought brought tears to my eyes. I pushed them back. That would be my _very_ last resort. I cracked my back before cracking my neck. I flew back up and screamed out. "Crowned Fist of the Royal Dragon!" Light surrounded my fist until it was glowing brightly. Before it could hit him, he had swung his tail at me but I dodged only to receive a blow in my stomach from his paws.

I crashed to the ground again and grit my teeth, there was no way I could land a hit in him, never mind take him down. I would have to use _that_. Gajeel came over to me and hugged me but I just pushed him away." You don't have to do this" I shook my head, the tears finally flowing out of my eyes. "I have to! I can't lose you! I can't lose anyone! Not again!" I looked away from him and towards my rampaging father.

I stood with an aura of power surrounding me. I bit my lip before screaming out. "Celestial Dragon Slayer Mode!" I trembled slightly before letting my transformation continue. My hair had turned into a glowing shade of white, with streaks of gold and my crown had turned gold. My left eye had turned silver while my left eye turned gold. My pendant had turned into a silver colour and I had silver and gold sandals on my feet, with a gold anklet on my right ankle. My clothes had turned into a Greek robe in the shade of gold with silver stars scattering around it. I also had a charm bracelet that had all of the zodiac on it. And to finish it if, I had a huge star tattooed in gold, covering my forehead. I was positively...glowing.

I had a stern expression before I flew up into the air...

 **NATSU POV**

I didn't know how to break it to Lissana... I loved her, for her strength. But now that Lucy is here and powerful too, my feelings had latched onto her. In fact, as soon as I saw her on the boat, my heart had started beating faster. And when she kissed Gajeel, I had growled but managed to hide it, saying it was just my stomach.

I sighed, Lucy looked beautiful, sexy and strong with her transformations, unlike Lissana who just looked like a crazy piece of shit. I would mark her, as soon as we left this damn island. My dirty thoughts were cut of by a roar, a dragon roar. Maybe he knew where Igneel was? I could see Lucy look at the dragon and sadness, happiness and anger all appeared on her face, not in that order.

I growled at this, how dare he make my Lucy sad! Before I could go over to her, she flew up into the sky where none us apart from _Gajeel_ could see her. I was shaking in anger when Lucy had crashed into the ground, I tried to go to her, but Lissana held onto me so tight that I couldn't move.

I felt my heart melt at the sight of her celestial transformation, she was _so_ beautiful. I had almost kept at Gajeel when he went over and hugged her and I smiled when she announced that she still cared about us. It made me feel like I had a chance, well I already did have a huge chance but it would now be definite.

 **A/N HEY SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER AND I KNOW I PROMISED EPOC FIGHT SCENES BUT THEY WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER AND IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU COULD CHECK OUT MY NEWEST FANFICTION 'the dark future' AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WELL UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N HEY ITS ME AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, IVE KIND OF BEEN A BIT STUCK ON IDEAS, BUT HERE IT IS! CHAPTER TEN! AND I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT IM MAKING UP ALL THESE ATTACKS, IN CASE YOU GET CONFUSED. WELL, ONTO THE STORY...**

 **LUCY POV**

I gasped, around Achnolgia's neck was a pendant of some sort. It was surrounded by a thick black fog and the pendant itself was also black and in the shape of a dragon. The fog was slowly spreading towards where Achnolgia's heart would be and I knew that I had to get this of him, and quickly.

I stared into his black eyes and saw how miserable and angry they were. It was like he couldn't see through his emotions. He was looking at the rest of the guild on the island, not at me. I sighed, whether I liked it or not, I would have to take him down. Part of me wanted to let him hurt him, like they hurt me, but that would make me no better than them.

I flew straight towards him, and collided with him. I pushed him with force, which caught him of guard and sent him crashing down onto the island. I groaned at the impact and he growled when he stood up. I flew down and joined him. I stood I front of him and stared at him directly in the eyes.

He roared out and a beam of darkness was heading straight for me, I stood my ground and charged with my own attack. "Holy barrier of the Celestial Dragon!" A brights light surrounded me, gradually getting thicker until the dark beam struck against my barrier and had been absorbed by my defence attack. He growled at me and I frowned at this.

He growled once more and the sky turned dark, lightning was crackling and forming a ring directly above me. It soon became a tornado of lightning, thunder and darkness coming towards me. I gasped and held up my hands above myself. "Shining Sun of the Celestial Dragon!" A globe of light appeared in my hands and grew to a big size and stopped. As soon as the tornado came close enough, I threw my 'sun' right at it, causing the tornado to swirl back up into the sky.

Then I heard a rumbling and turned to see Natsu running towards Achnolgia. Oh no! He had his fists aflame and had a crazed look over his face. That idiot! I ran towards him and narrowly missed the claws trying to decapitate me. I jumped on Natsu and I threw him to the ground. "What do you think you are doing!? I told you to stay behind!" I glared at him. He grinned. "I wanted to join the fight! Can't let someone like you do the hard jobs!" I growled at him and waved my hand over his face, using a wordless spell to make him go unconscious.

I sighed before leaving him there and turning to face my father. I had only noticed now why he wasn't flying. One of his wings were damaged, I gasped and felt extremely guilty. I know I was doing this to protect people, but I knew I had caused the damage to his wing, his precious wing.

I looked even closer and saw him...changing? I could see his eyes turning red and his body becoming more black and losing most of his blue colour. And strangely, his wing was healing. Once the wing was healed, his colour was slowly changing back to it even proportion of blue and black, but the red never left his eyes. It didn't take me long to figure out what happened.

I growled at him, staring right in his eyes. He roared once more and took his fight position. The ground started to shake and I didn't recognise this attack. The ground was splitting apart and the sky turning dark. Emerging from the grounds were bones, bones from all the deceased, evil dragons, that my great mother bad put away. I grimaced, from what I had learned, they still had their powers...I don't know whether or not I could take them on. These guys were strong.

I took position and stretched my arms out to my sides. I took a deep breath and moved my hands so they were in front of me. "GUARDIANS, I CALL UPON YOU! THE GAURDIANS OF THE STARS, I SUMMON YOU TO STAND BESIDE ME AND HELP ME VANQUISH THE DARKNESS. USE YOUR LIGHT TO OVERCOME THE DARK! ZODIAC, I CALL UPON YOU!" The star on my forehead and my eyes were shining brightly and all of the zodiac had appeared by my side, I didn't need their keys, I was the dragon queen, and also celestial queen too.

Once Celestia had passed away, she had to chose someone to take over her reign as queen, and she chose me. I smiled when I thought of her, I didn't know her that long but I still cared for her.

He had an army of darkness and evil, but I had an army of light and goodness. Something wavered across his eyes and I smiled, so this was t Achnolgia after all, thus wasn't my father at all. He was being controlled. And he was fighting back, his memories of me were stronger than Zeref.

But the flickering soon stopped and with a roar towards the sky, the soldiers charged towards me. I turned around at all of the zodiac and bowed slightly, the signal of appreciation, which you had to do before ever asking them for help. They nodded their heads at me and charged at their opponents too. I prayed for their safety and watched as they were slowly conquering each dragon at a time. Soon, most of the zodiac had vanished because of their strain on power.

After the last zodiac had defeated the last dragon, I sighed. The defeated skeleton soldiers had returned to their world underground. I sighed when the sky turned back to its bright blue colour, decorated with white clouds. I looked towards Achnolgia and sighed, he wasn't going down easily.

I charged towards him, requipping while doing so. "Requip! Light Orbit of Galaxy!" A sword appeared in my hands. It was long and glowing brightly. There were planets orbiting around it. With the word "Disband!" The nine planets flew off in different directions and slowed to a stop in the air. They stayed there for a second before shooting down and hitting Achnolgia in various places while I had used my sword to try and cut the pendant from him.

Unfortunately it didn't work, Achnolgia had spotted me and had used his claws to attack while I was focused on the pendant. I had landed a few meters away form him, and bleeding too. His claws had dug deep into my stomach. Gajeel had ran out to me and I held out my hand to place a ruin to stop him. He kept banging on the barrier and I could see him crying. I gave him a sad smile and mouthed to him, _I love you_.

Shakily, I got up from the ground, clutching my bleeding stomach. I grit my teeth from the pain and sucked it up. It was time to use _that_. It was the only thing that would get him to remember. I sighed and transformed out of my Celestial Dragon Slayer Mode. I was wearing my original clothes and used a piece of my cloak to wrap around my wound.

I stood straight and looked at him. "APOCALYPSE DRAGON MODE!" Tears streamed down my cheeks from the pain, it wasn't a good feeling from having both light and dark magic in your body. My body was growing and shaping into a dragon. I was slightly smaller than him, but my body took on the same pattern as him and the same features. This shocked him greatly and I walked towards him slowly.

I could hear the banging from Gajeel growing louder by the seconds. I turned around to face him and moaned in response, a plea to him. I couldn't speak Human tongue in any of my Dragon forms. I stared right into Achnolgia's eyes and started to speak in Dragon tongue. " ** _Dad? I know this isn't you. You have to fight! I can't lose you as well! Stand up to him, so what you can! You have to resist him!"_** My huge eyes were starting become wet with my tears. That same light flickered across his eyes and I smiled, he was resisting. Unfortunately the light died down. " ** _Did you really think somebody as weak as your father could resist my power? I think all that pain has messed with your brain"_**

I growled at him and moved closer, still staring into his eyes, which were slowly turning back to their natural black colour. **_"Come on dad! You can do this! Don't give up on me now! Do it for your freedom! Do it for me! DO IT FOR MOM!_** " I roared out that last sentence and swipes my claws at the pendant, breaking it into millions of pieces. As soon as I had said that, it seemed like a burst of emotion had swirled around my dad's eyes. The dark fog that had surrounded my dad, was now gone and I grinned.

Zeref's had left my Dad's body and he appeared a few meters away from us, and unconscious too. I looked back at my dad and I jumped on him, crying. I nuzzled my nose against his neck and purred. **_"I thought I had lost you. I thought I lost my dad_** " he purred too and nuzzled his head ontop of mine. "I would never leave you, you're my little girl, my reason to live" I left him and took a few steps back.

I transformed into my normal form and fell to the ground. The wound Zeref had caused was starting to take affect and it was weakening me. I knew this because Gajeel had managed to break free from the barrier and ran towards me. He hugged me tightly and cried on my shoulder. "Don't ever do that again! I thought I was going to lose you! You scared me! Do you-" he gasped when he saw how much blood was coming out of the wound.

"WENDY!" I groaned and held his hand, I could have healed myself, but that took up a lot of magic power and I knew that I was going to have to face Zeref when he awoke. Wendy, ran straight for me, but was held back by Lissana. I growled, how dare she! I knew she hated me, but to leave me to die!

Wendy struggled against her but was soon let go. I gasped when Erza had slapped Lissana. Erza was crying and stared at me with sorrow. She Lissana trying to get away and screamed at her. "HOW COULD YOU LISSANA!? LUCY HAS SAVED US ALL AND YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE HER TO DIE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" I could see Lissana trying to get Mira's and Elfman's attention, but they both ignored her.

Wendy had made it over to us and was quickly set to work. I knew it wasn't working and I sighed. I had a firm grip on Wendy's arm and my eyes stared glowing. "What are-" I started to send power and information into Wendy. I gave her a boost in magic power, along with more information, by the time I had finished, I was even weaker. Wendy gasped and suddenly her eyes glowed.

She stood up and hovered her hands over me. She sucked in a breath and let it out again. "Angels of the heavens! I summon forth your power! Give me power and give me wisdom! Heal your queen, give her strength! Make her strong again!" Her hands glowed until it was unbearable and I felt myself getting better at a rapid pace.

Soon I was fully healed and I hugged Wendy, I knew she was exhausted. That spell took a lot of magic power and I kissed her cheek. "Thank you" she grinned at me "No, it's me who should be thanking you" I smiled and let her go. I could see the whole guild staring at me in worry, sorrow and devastation. I knew they were angry at themselves for being horrible to me but there was one person who just glared at me with passion.

I walked towards the still body of Zeref and quickly chanted a spell, that would keep him banished into a vacuum for at least a billion years. I sighed and summoned forth my magic power. "I call forth the great gods and ask for their help. I call upon them to take this evil away, I ask of them to let us be free from evil and banish it to the depths of nothingness. Where the evil shall learn of his crimes and be punished greatly" I whispered the last part and soon, Zeref's body had sunk into the ground. Oh no.

This is bad, he was meant to go into the air, not under the ground! I growled and glared back at Lissana, it was her fault. I walked slowly towards her, luckily Erza kind of knew what was going to happen and held Lissana in a vice grip. I stood I front of her and looked down at her, still in Erza's headlock.

"Why do you hate me, Lissana? What have I done to you, that made you resent me?" I felt two hands on my shoulders and turned around to see Gajeel and my Dad, both in a human form, no wings or tail. I smiled at hem both and turned back at the struggling Lissana. "You want to know why?! Do you have that short a memory!? You stole everybody form me! YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME!" I sighed at her and took a hold of her face. "If you keep struggling, you're going to snap your neck"

I nodded at Erza to let Lissana go and she dropped her to the ground. I sighed and turned away when Lissana was still glaring at me. I walked over to Master and smiled, he ran towards me with tears running down his face. He hugged me and cried. "Never in my life, have I been so proud by one of my children!" I grinned and hugged him back. "Thank you"

A lot of people came over to me, and asked for my forgiveness but Gajeel just growled at them. I sighed before calling out. "Of course I forgive you. Being out their made me realise that people are too precious to give up, even thought the downs" I smiled at them and they all came rushing forward and hugged me. I smiled with tears. I finally had my family back again, I had that part of me again. Well, everybody except Lissana and Natsu, that is.

That Gildarts guy came forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. He grinned at me. "You really are something special" I smiled and he walked away. I wasn't prepared by the crying Juvia jumping on me, and I fell to the ground. "Juvia missed Lulu so much! Juvia loves Lulu so much that Juvia was scared Lulu was going to die! Don't leave Juvia again!" I hugged her tight and patted her hair. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine" o smiled at her and she still hugged me.

In the end, she wouldn't let go of me. And so I ended up carrying her to the boat, while she was hugging me. I nudged her and she looked up at me. "You know, people are going to think the wrong thing" she shrugged and said, "Juvia doesn't care, as long as Lulu is still Juvia's great friend, then Juvia doesn't care what other people think about Juvia" I smiled and rolled my eyes. Same old Juvia. For some reason that brought tears to my eyes.

I bit my lip and when we got on the boat, Juvia had finally got of me and I was then surrounded by Erza, Gray and Levy...

 **A/N HEY SO ITS ME AGAIN, I HOPE YOU GIYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER ELEVEN WILL BE COMING SOON, DONT WORRY. AND DONT WORRY, THERE IS ALOT MORE ACTION LATER ON! WELL UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N HEY ITS ME AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER TEN BUT IM HOPING THAT THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER. WELL ONTO THE CHAPTER...**

 **LUCY POV**

Erza, Gray and Levy surrounded me and I was confused. "Can I help you?" Levy and Gray looked to the ground in shame. Erza took a step towards me, she looked extremely sad. "I-We were hoping you could forgive us?-" I cut her of by raising my hand. "I told you already that I forgive you all" This time Levy cut in. "No, you didn't...well at least I know you didn't truly meant that you forgave us" I looked straight into her eyes and knew she wasn't lying. Erza continued. "We wanted to tell you how much we are sorry, and how much we hate ourselves for doing those things to you. You didn't deserve them and we hope you can forgive us." I smiled and held out my arms. "Of course I forgive you" they all moved forward and hugged me. "Thank you" they all said. They then let go of me and smiled.

Gray moved forward and placed his fingers gently onto my head. I didn't know what he was doing but I knew I could let him. After a few seconds he smiled and placed his hands together and closed his eyes. Gray held up his hands and started to gather ice into his hands. I stared at this in awe, it was beautiful.

He had created an image out of ice, it was my happiest memory. It was the day I had joined Fairy Tail. I smiled and he placed it into my hands, it was beautiful. It was an exact replica. I started crying and hugged him. He grinned and hugged me back. "It's beautiful, thank you" I then hugged Erza. She was gentle this time, instead of smashing my skull.

"I missed you, it wasn't the same without you" she pulled me even closer and whispered in my ear. "Meet me tonight again" I nodded before she let go of me. She and Gray walked away while I tackled Levy into a hug, only for Gajeel to step in and yank me off her. He shoved Levy to the side while dragging me away.

I struggled against him, while he was pulling me. "What are you doing?!" He pulled me into our cabin and I landed on our bed. "Why did you drag me off?!" I folded my arms and looked at him expectedly. He sighed before explaining.

"While you had placed ruins around the whole guild, Levy came over to me. She told me things. Horrible things that made you look like a slut, a whore" my eyes opened in shock and they were beginning to get wet.

How could she say those things?! What have I done to her?! I can't believe this. "Did you believe them?" I held my breath, I almost knew the answer but I wanted to be certain. He smiled, and sat down next to me. He took my hand into his and kissed it. "I didn't believe a word of it. You're the only one for me. She's just jealous of what we have" I grinned and the tears made their way down my cheeks. I leaned forward and kissed him.

I pulled away from him, smiling. After our lips had let go of each other, the boat had started shaking and I fell to the floor. Gajeel knelt down next to me and pulled me close to him, protecting me. It felt nice, in fact it felt amazing. It felt like the world didn't matter. It felt...right.

But...the giant piece of wood falling above us, didn't. My eyes widened and I clung to Gajeel. Before I even had the chance to scream, Gajeel had pushed me out of the way and I crashed through the door. I cried out ain't pain, and reached for my head.

I brought my hand to my face. There was blood. I grit my teeth as my vision started to blur. I sighed before remembering Gajeel. Was he Okay!? I ran through the door, which was shattered, and pushed the huge chunk of wood and stone off him and saw that he was unconscious and gasped.

I gently touched his face and hovered my hand over his mouth, to see if he was breathing and to my relief he was. I sighed and summoned Loki. "Lucy! It's been too long without seeing you! Even Aquarious is upset! We need some attention too!-" he gasped and he reached for my head. "What happened?" I moved out of the way and he sucked in a breath. "It doesn't matter-" "Doesn't matter!? You don't call any of us out for months, and when you finally do, your bleeding! Of course it matters!" "Leave me! That's an order! Take Gajeel back with you!" I turned around so I couldn't see Loke's dissapiontment.

It hurt too much. After they left I set off to see if anyone else was ok. I felt like I had been running for mikes when I came across somebody trapped in their cabin. "Stand back!" "Juvia asks for help! Please!" I gasped, it was Juvia! I frowned and took a few steps back, before charging into the door and crashing through the door.

Juvia had her leg trapped under her bed and a piece of glass in her arm, from her window, and blood on her face. "Juvia! What happened!?" I noticed that she was trying hard to stay awake. "Stay with me! Don't you dare close your eyes!" She smiled up at me, sadly and said four words that were more clear to me than anything. "It was...always...Lissana..."

I held her face as she passed out and cried. "Why did it have to be you...or Gajeel" I sniffles before summoning Aries, not ready to face Loke again. "Please take Juvia to the spirit world and heal her" She was hesitant. "But your head-" "Now!" She gasped and nodded. "She Mistress, sorry" she soon dissapeared and I buried my head in my hands. I had sworn that I would never scream or shout at them or force them to do anything. I broke those two vows in ten minutes.

I'm sorry mom...I'm sorry. After a minute I heard screaming from the top of the boat and quickly ran. Letting my instincts guide me. I was out of breath by the time I had gotten to the top. I saw Master as a giant, Laxus, Natsu and Erza battling an old man, who seemed strong, Levy and her team battling a fat guy with dolls, Gray fighting a woman with long purple hair. As well as Evergreen and Elfman fighting a tall guy with grey hair. I saw a man with long blonde hair, a tanned man with too much muscle, a goat, a small girl with pink hair, waiting on the sidelines, just watching them being defeated.

I growled. They were going to pay, dearly. After thinking of a plan, I heard a loud scream and Master falling to the ground. No! I rushed into action and dropped kicked a guy who was going for master. "Stay the fuck back!" I created a magical barrier around us, and found that Master had been poisened. "Stay with me!" He chuckled at me. "What happened child, your hair is red" I grabbed his hand and kept the tears back. No, not three people in one day!

"I'm going to take the poison away" I changed into my Poison Dragon Mode, if I changed into the dragon slayer, I could absorb it but my life would shorten by twenty years. I roared to the dark sky when I changed into the dragon inside me. I had ruby red scales and purple eyes. A long tail and giant red wings, no crown. I flew up before I destroyed the boat with my weight. I lifted !aster up with my magic and nuzzled him, he was too shocked to say anything, I was the most fierce in this form.

I placed my mouth above him and sucked out the poisen running through his bloodstream, the barrier still around us. And he sighed. "Thank you child." I could see he didn't have much time left to stay awake. I nuzzled him, I couldn't talk in this form, only to dragons or any other royalty. Before he closed his eyes, he got out one sentence which mended a piece of my heart. "You were...always...my...favourite" I smiled and placed him on my the boat, where no one could get to him. My barrier was taken down as I turned back to the boat, Natsu and Laxus on the brink of loosing, Erza with half her energy left and the old man had his eyes on me, along with the rest of the boat.

"Forget the Makarov! Forget Zeref! Take down this dragon! We must have her!" He shouted and I roared at him. Some of the people looked nervous. I smirked, they should be. "What are you waiting for!? TAKE HER DOWN!" They guickly turned to me and started firing attacks at me.

It was only after doing some of them, I realised that some of these attacks were from some of my guild mates! No! It was Levy! Lissana! Natsu! What? This can't be happening! I roared out of pain and changed into my Dragon Queen Mode, jumping down to the boat.

I faced everyone and walked towards the old man. Even though I was walking willingly, the blond had grabbed me and made me walk. "Don't hurt anyone, I'll go with you" Erza screamed out, along with Gray. "NO! YOU CANT DO THIS!" I turned around to them, crying. They gasped when their guild mates held them back. "What are you doing?! Stop Lucy!" They just pushed them back further. They didn't care about me at all.

I turned away, not letting them see me cry. "She's a freak!" "We can't have someone like her in our guild!" "Let her go! She deserves to be tortured!" I bit my lip and kept walking forward. However, Laxus had escaped from their grasped, even though he said nothing I knew he was pained.

"Why are you doing this?" I smiled sadly at him. "I was never excepted here, what's the point in living a lie" the old man introduepced himself as Hades and he told me that he was honoured to have me in his guild. Before I stepped on his Ariship, Gajeel and Juvia had landed on the boat, Master had awoken and trapped inside his barrier. Gajeel had raced for me, as well as Juvia. I cast a spell on them so they couldn't move.

Lissnana had a huge grin in her face. "Take care of them Lissana!" I took the step on the boat and watched as I floated away from them, when I had took down the spell and barrier on Master. I cried as I stood on the edge of the boat. Pain filled my heart as fell to the floor. I turned away from Gajeel, I couldn't stand his pain, dissapiontment. I just couldn't handle it. At least Lissana got what she wanted...

The girl with pink hair, I recognised as the girl from before. She came over to me and say next to me. "Meredy" I looked at her with confused wet eyes. "Pardon?" She smiled at me. "My name is Meredy, I'm guessing your's is Lucy" I nodded and when no one was looking, she hugged me. "It's okay to feel this way. I can't imagine how you feel, but Ultear will. It was hard for her when she was separated from her mother." Ultear?" She smiled and pointed to the girl with the purple hair.

Hades walked over to us and shouted at Meredy. "Quit slacking! This ship doesn't run itself!" "I can make it run by itself" he looked at me confused. " I stood up and placed a spell on the ship that would now follow my every comand, but I can't tell him that. "Now it flies by itself just tell it where to go and it will" he told it to go to his guild and I told it to in my mind. I heard some comments of praise, now that nobody had to work to run the boat. ( **A/N JUST SO YOU KNOW, IM MAKING ALL OF THIS UP AND NOTHING IS GOING TO GO IN ORDER OF THE ANIME NOR MANGA, OK? :)** )

I sat back down, and Meredy brought Ultear over to me. She smiled at me but I couldn't return it. I was officially dead inside. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her. Meredy left to leave us alone. "You don't have to keep it locked up." I gasped and she frowned.

"I've been there, trust me. I had to leave everyone I loved behind because of one selfish person. I've been there. I kept it locked up, not telling anyone until one day I pushed it so far inside me, that I lost control. I let all my emotions out and I let out my magic. I was trying hard not to show it, it reminded me of my mother. I was called a freak, an outcast, nobody wanted me around. Until I found a town with mages, like me." She took a deep breath and smiled at me. "I soon realised that the only way to get over the pain, was to embrace it. I realised that the pain was a part of me, not one that I liked, but a part of me none the less."

She looked at me in the eyes. "That pain made me who I am today. Don't run away from it, you'll soon learn to embrace it one day. Your pain makes you stronger" she smiled at me before getting up and going to see Meredy. Maybe she was right. I spent so much time being nice to people because I was afraid of getting hurt again. But I guess you can't outrun it...

I wiped away my tears and stood up. The blond walked over to me. "Hey, I'm Zancrow, Flame God Slayer. I know it's hard to leave your friends-" "They are _not_ my friends" "Ok, but I know what it's like to feel pain, so if you need anything to help it, come find me" he grinned at me and again, I could not return it.

This wasn't what I expected, I thought this would be horrible to each other, but they're actually nice to each other, I might grow to like it here...might. Hades walked up to the very top of the Airship and Zamcrow screamed for their attention. "Hey! Listen up!" I looked at them and Hades looked at me. "Come in up, uh" "Lucy" I walked up the stairs and Hades stared at me, before looking at the guild members.

"Your new guild mate, Lucy!" They cheered slightly and I didn't show any emotion, I just bowed at the crowd. He called someone forward, who turned out to be Ultear, and she brought the guild stamp. "Which colour?" I sighed and asked her to put it on my left hand, in black. She nodded but gasped when she saw my hand.

It was scarred over, I had spent a few days trying to get it off, but every time I tried to use a spell, it just produced more scars on my hand. She continued anyway and I nodded at her. The stamp produced a black guild mark and I stared at it. I would smi,e but I didn't feel happy, I would cry but I don't feel sad, I would use magic in people but I wasn't angry. I hope I had made the right choice to leave them behind...

 **A/N HEY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS A BIT SAD :( BUT I THINK NEXT CHAPTER WILL WHEN LUCY ARRIVES AT GRIMOIRE HEART GUILD, AND I KNOW THEY ARE A LOT NICER THAN THEY SHOULD BE BUT I WANT THEM TO WLECOME LUCY NTO BE HORRIBLE TO HER :) BUT DONT WORRY, THEIR IS STILL GOIG TO BE A SEVEN YEAR GAP, BUT ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N HEY ITS ME AGAIN! I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THEIR AMAZING REVIEWS, I KNOW SOME PEOPLE MIGHT THINK THAT 16 ISNT A LOT BUT FOR ME ITS A WHOLE LOT! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND EVERYTIME I READ THEM I SMILE :) SO I HOPE YOU SMILE WHILE READING MY STORY :) TALKING ABOUT STORIES, LETS START THE CHAPTER...**

 **GAJEEL POV**

I saw Lucy Getting on a boat that was floating in the air? What?! Erza and Fray was trying to get to Lucy but the others held them back. I looked at Lucy in fear. No. NO! I started running along with Juvia. We can't lose her again! Before the boat had flew away, she cast a spell on me and Juvia, we couldn't move, or even talk.

I tried my all against it. No! She getting further! NO! "Take care of them Lissana!" Is what came out of Lucy's mouth. No...LIKE HELL SHE IS! I growled when my body slammed down on the floor and I turned to Lissana, Juvia wept on the floor. _Lissana_. That bitch! She knew damn well Natsu didn't like her that way!

I ran straight for Lissana. My vision going red. Some people tried to stop me, Levy even thought that she could _seduce_ me! I'd rather rip out her guts than have sex with _her_! I pushed any and everyone that got in my way. Erza didn't do anything, neither did Juvia, they only watched, glaring at Lissana.

I slapped the bitch and she tried to call for _Natsu_. But Laxus had him covered. I don't know why he's helpin, he doesn't even know Bun- uh Lucy. But it didn't matter now. I grabbed the helpless piece of shit from the floor by her neck, chocking her. "What do you have to say before I crush your neck into pieces!?" Her face was starting to go red, and she had a softer grip on my wrists.

"She deserved-" I gripped harder. "I'll ask again, why did you do it!?" She grit her teeth. "She stood in the way of me and...Natsu" I snapped. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Makarov had decided he had enough. "Stop this at once!" I glared at the old man but dropped _it_ to the ground and kicked her away. I ran back to my cabin, I noticed Lucy must have fixed everything... I locked the door of what should have been our cabin and sat down on what should have been our bed...

It took one second before my face was buried into my hands and the tears spilled to the floor. Why did you have to go Lucy! I was going to spend my life with you! I was going supposed to propose! I was going to give you the dream life you told me you a,ways dreamed about... We were going to be happy! But they all ruined it!

I sat there on the bed, for at least five hours before I walked out. I wiped my eyes so no one would know, but it didnt work, Juvia noticed straight away. I grit my teeth as Juvia made it rain, to cover up my tears. "Thanks" she smiled and she started talking to Erza.

I walked away and sat on one of the chairs at the far end, Pantherlily following me. Juvia, Erza, Gray and Laxus came over as well as the little blue shit. I was going to yell at him when Juvia stroked him. "Happy told Juvia that Happy was not a part of Lissana's crime" I scowled but let him stay.

"What's the plan?" Gray asked me. "What?" He rolled his eyes. "Whats the plan, you know, to save Lucy" I frowned. "I don't know, the only one of us who can fly is Happy.-" we all looked at Happy. "We need you to try and get a message to Lulu, will you?" Happy jumped up and spun around "Aye!" I forced a grin but I was screaming inside. That fucking CATCHPHRASE!

He spread his wings and set of in the direction that the airship went, nobody noticed that Happy had flown away. I swear to god if that little fuck is working for Natsu...he won't _have_ any wings! I grumbled and sat back down after Pantherlily had told Happy the message. "What is it?" Erza asked me. "I can't believe we've put our trust in _Natsu's_ cat..." They sweatdropped. "Well, we'll just have to hope for the best"

 **LUCY POV**

I was sitting on a cloud I had formed into a chair, in the air, next to Meredy and Ultaer, and for some reason Zancrow was too close for my liking. It went down a little something like this...

 _I changed into my Sky Dragon Slayer Mode and formed a chair out of the clouds above us. Meredy had seen this and squealed. "Oh! Please can I have a cloud chair?!" I smiled and made one for her, then made the air around her lift her up onto it. Of course she wanted Ultear to sit next to her, so I made on for Ultear and when she came out of the restroom, she saw the clouds and Meredy whined until she agreed to sit with her._

 _Then Zancrow had came over to us, screaming how it wasn't fair. "Hey! That isn't fair! Why don't I get a floating chair?!" I growled, he was testing my patience. "Because your too weak to make one!" Meredy giggled. "Nice one Lulu!" I grinned at her. I liked the name she gave me, it was what Gajeel called- Gajeel... I sighed and both Meredy and Ultear moved their chairs so they were closer to me._

 _"What is it Lucy?" I smiled sadly. "Just thinking about my-" Meredy interrupted me. "Wait! Let me guess!"" I rolled my eyes but nodded. She placed her fore finger on her chin while looking up. I never knew someone could be so childish... Oh but I used to...Natsu, what did I ever do to you?_

 _"A friend?" I shook my head. "A mother? Father? Brother? Oh! A sister?" I smiled and said. "No, no, no and no" she pouted and huffed comically. "This is sooooooooo hard!" I heard someone laugh beneath us. "Thats what she said!" I growled when I realised it was Zancrow, I never knew one person could annoy me this much, oh wait Flame did._

 _"Shut up!" I threw a book at him that I had made appear. It hit him right in the head, knocking him out. I turned back at Meredy and Ultear when Ultear suggested one. "What about a lover?" I blushed and nodded. I woudlepnt really call Gajeel a lover I mean we haven't...I blushed even more thinking about it. "Awe! Lulu, you're red!" they both chuckled and I rolled my eyes._

 _After a few minutes of talking, Zancrow woke up again. "Yo blondie! Let me come up there too!" I sighed and shouted back. "You're blonde too!" I huffed and he then shouted. "If you let me up there I won't annoy you!" I considered it and shouted back down. "Promise? You won't?" he nodded and I stuck out my lips and reluctantly let him up on a separate chair, far away from us._

 _But after several tries, he just wouldn't stay away from me! I growled and just let him stay there. Even though his chair was right next to mine, I extended min so he couldn't touch me. But that didn't stop him from annoying me..._

He kept shouting down at the other guild mates. That dickhead! I growled and made his chair dissapear. "Sorry! But you kept annoying me! Tough luck!" I ignored his screams and turned back to Meredy and Ultear. "Lulu!" Meredy gushed, "You're so mean!" I smiled. "Thank you" they grinned and I sighed. "What is it now?" I smiled. "I'm just bored" they smiled. "We can fix that!" They spoke in unison and that creeped me out.

I made the clouds dissapear and we made it over to a built in stage on the boat. Why would they have a built in stage? "Hey everyone! Let's party!" I saw Hades grin ever so slightly from a far corner, I burped this Fairy tail tradition didn't stop. I would gladly watch.

"First up, the newby, Lulu!" What?! I stood still and didn't move. "Piss off!" I screamed at the people who pushed me up the stage. Last time I sang, it was when I was at my mother's funeral. I can't. I managed to escape their grips and I ran away, changing into my Sky Dragon Mode and flew up into the air. I was crying. But instead of weeps, it came out opin roars of pain. I can't think of my mother.

I flew up and raced ahead of ship, already knowing of their guild's location. I roared one last time before spreading up to make it to the guild only for me to see black before loosing the feeling in my body.

 **A/N HEY SO IM GOING TO HAVE TO END THE CHAPTER HERE BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER :) BUT I CAN FEEL YOUR PAIN, AS IT PAINS ME TO HAVE A CHAPTER THIS SHORT! :( BUT I CAN GARRENTEE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HUGE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N HEY, YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY THE TWO CHAPTERS HAVE SUCH A SHORT PERIOD BETWEEN THEM, WELL ITS BECAUSE I PUBLISHED THEM STRAIGHT AFTER THE OTHER, SO YOU WOULDNT BE DISAPPOINTED:) ANYWAY, LETS GET TO IT...**

 **ACHNOLOGIA POV**

I felt my daughter's pain and rushed to the traitors boat. I was in my Dragon form so they were terrified, recognising the pattern of my scales. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!?" I roared at them. "FOR THIS YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED! YOU SHALL BE TRAPPED HERE FOR SEVEN YEARS! AND IF YOU DARE HURT MY DAUGHTER AGAIN...ILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND STICK EM IN YOUR GOB SO YOU CAN SEE ME RIP OFF YOUR TONGUE!" I flew away spans cast the spel, not realising I had cast it on my daughter as well...

 **MEREDY POV**

It was that time of year again... It was the day Lulu had dissapeared from us forever. Nobody knew where she went, or how she left. But the worst thing was that she left crying. I heard her pain, everyone did. It changed us. We thought about sitrength and we knew that out of all creatures, dragons were the kings and queens in strength. And when Lulu cried, it changed something inside of us...to know that even a mighty dragon could weep. We all stopped hurting innocents and pleaded with the council to forgive our sins.

Me and Ultear had decided to break a certain someone out of jail and create our own guild, one that defeated what we once were. To anyone else it was a good dead, but for us, it was getting rid of the bad parts of our pasts. When we see the villains it's hard to hurt them because we used to be clueless like them.

I sighed as we walked through a forest, passing towns. We planned on viewing the Grand Magic games that were held each year. It was very sad that Lulu's old guild always came in last...such a shame. But it always cheers me and Ultear up when we think about how Lulu would cherish them.

Im going on about her as if we had been friends for years, but we had only known her for a few hours, yet that wasn't what it felt like. Lulu was he only person who saw us all and didn't judge us. She was our first friend. She was...the light in our dark hearts...

 **LUCY POV**

I groaned mp when I heard a shit load of screams. Huh? I opened my eyes to see a boat beneath me. Who is it? I looked even more closely and I recognised that stench anywhere! It's Ichiya and the trimens! I gasped in relief and changed out of my dragon form, into my human form. I screamed as I fell through the air. i close day eyes in fear.

"Catch me!" I thought I was going to fall through the wood but someone caught me. Who? I opened my eyes and saw that it was Hibiki! I grinned and hugged him. "Its been ages since I've seen you Hibiki!" He chuckled nervously..."Do I know you?" I gasped and pulled away from him.

I frowned and he gasped. "Oh my god! It's you! Lucy!" I smiled and nodded, he hugged me and laughed. The others hugged me but I dodged when Ichiya tried hugging me. Fuck that. I gasped. "Where's Gajeel?! I need to see him!

Hold in one fucking moment! I turned back to Hibiki. "Youve changed..." He chuckled and said. "Well you have been gone for seven years..." "WHAT!?" He took a step back from me. "Lucy...um, how were you a dragon?" I sweatdropped. "It's a long story..." He nodded "I think it should be too" I turned to him. "Do you know where Gajeel is?" He shook his head.

"We are searching for them now. In fact, I think I see the island over there!" He pointed to a dot in the north...how can he tell it's an island? Even if it was it would take hours to get there. I sighed. "Hold on!" I jumped up into the air, transforming into my Metal Dragon Mode. I roared into the air before using my hard tail to wrap around the head of the airship.

I used my wings as I quickened the pace of our speed by a significant amount. We made it to the island in only ten minutes but by the time I stopped, many people flown over the ship because of the sudden stop. "Sorry" I said after I had changed into my Dragon queen mode. I turned to Hibiki and he got a nosebleed. Huh? I looked down, I didn't think it was _that_ revealing... But what I thought was strange was that the ship was nowhere to be found...

I shrugged and told them to wait on the beach while I find them. I really didn't want to find them _all_ , but I had to. I grinned as I saw a group of people, and a much smaller group beside it. Yes! I shouted to the smaller group. "Spare you going to stay on here forever?!" Everyone looked up and continuesly repeated. "We're saved!" I smirked, like hell IM going to help _them_.

I flew to the ground and was squashed by a tearful Gajeel and I wept with him. "I thought you were gone forever!" I smiled at him. "Like I could stay that long away from you!" We didn't let go, and if anyone tried to protest against our hug, Juvia joined in, followed by Gray then Erza and after that, Laxus hugged me, and Gajeel growled.

I sighed and whispered in his ear and nodded at me. Laxus was crying too and I wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead. Lissana came forward. "You slut! Your cheating on Gajeel right in front of him! Whore! He deserves someone better! Like Levy!" Levy came forward and slapped Lissana.

"We all know about your _little_ stunt!" She played innocent. "What are you talking about!?" Levy glared at her and even Mira glared at her! "Wait! Stop!" Everyone turned to me. "Don't hurt her, you're only stooping to her level!" They murmured. "Why are you defending-" Mira cut off Lissana. "Lucy! Can you ever forgive us!"

I sighed. "I want to, I really do...but I just can't...even if I do, it's going to have to wait." They all bowed. "If that's what it takes" I smiled sadly at them and turned back to Gajeel. "Ready to go home?" He grinned at me. "More than anything" I smiled and took his hand. "Follow us!" I waved my hand over Gajeel's back and he had wings of metal. He grinned and I heard shouts of protest. "Hey! That's not fair you slut!" Everyone turned to Natsu and glared. "What did you say?" I smiled under my bangs and he was incredly scared, I could tell.

"I'm sorry?" I twitched. "NO YOUR NOT! NOW SHUT YOUR GOB! I DONT WANT TO HEAR A WORD FROM YOU OR LISSANA!" I turned back around, smiling at Gajeel. I flew up with Gajeel, but only low enough for Erza to see us. I could see _that_ look on Gajeel's face and I giggled. "you'll have to wait!"

We eventually made it to the airship where Erza was begging us to take her up here with us to get away from Ichiya. I felt sorry for her but thankfully, Erza knocked him out before he came for anyone else. Me and Gajeel had landed on the airship and he wrapped his hands around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. Before we could could even think about taking it a step further, Happy flew into me, knocking me out of Gajeel's arms.

"LUSHY!" He was crying on my chest and I stroked him while everyone had gotten on the airship. I smiled when Happy had drifted to sleep. "Hey! He's _my_ cat not yours!" I glared at Natsu as he woke up Happy and snatched him out of my hands. Dick. I pouted but then I had seen Wendy and smiled. "Hi Wendy!" She gasped and came running over to me. "Lucy sama!" She hugged me and hugged her back, Charle hugged my arms and purred.

After some small talk, Laxus came over to me. "Hey _Princess_ " I growled at him. "You know I hate that name! Thunder thighs!" Gajeel howled in laughter. "Thunder thighs!" I giggled when I thought about it. Laxus smiled at me. "We'll catch up later, squirt" I smiled, he ruffled my hair. "I'd like that"

Gajeel turned to me. "So Laxus is your brother...now that I think about it, I can see some similarities, like obviously the hair, you have the same birthmark...and you both have scars from the past, both physical and mental" I smiled sadly. And hugged him as we neared land.

I sighed, this was taking too long... I flew up and waved at everyone one as I changed into my Sky Dragon Slayer Mode and disappeared into thin air. I made it to the guild but it was the biggest shock of my life. It was all rundown and I'm pretty sure there was screaming coming from inside! I appeared again and kicked open the doors.

"Who dare mess with the guild of Fairy Tail!" People gasped and I saw these ugly people looking at me and I saw that half the tables were broken and some of the roof had gaps in it. What happened while we were gone? I gasped and growled at the people I knew weren't part of Fairy tail.

"Your asses are dead!" I changed into my Lucy Heartfilia form and used my whip to throw one of them out the guild. I could hear gasps around me. "It's Lucy!" "She's back!" I ran up to one it the other guys and punched him in the face, while dodging an attack from one of the other guys.

I slapped one guys when he was aiming for Romeo. I took a few steps but one of the guys I made fly out had come back punched me in the back and stood on me. "No!" They laughed at me and everyone gasped. "I'm too weak!" The guys all turned to Macao, and Romeo looked at me and I winked at him. He grinned.

I grabbed the guys legs and smashed him to the ground while getting up. "Like hell IM weak!" The other wimps ran away before I got to land a hit in them and I threw the others out. "AND STAY THE FUCK OUT!" I turned back to everyone and was attacked by a crying Macao and Wakaba. "Ah!" "Get off my girl!" I recognised that voice anywhere and smiled. "Gajeel!" I hugged him as the other two got off me. I smiled as he hugged me back.

"It's too bad you missed the action" he grinned and replied with "As long as I have you" I blushed and hid my face in his chest. "WHAT!?" I giggled at their suprised faces. I could see Kinana scream out "I told you it was going to be Lucy!" I chuckled. Just like old times. Romeo came over to me. "D-did the rest-t of t-the guild come-" he was cut of by Natsu screaming at Gray.

"Come on Ice Princess! Fight me!" Gray ignored him and managed to dodge each and every attack from Natsu. He caught Natsu's fist (which was aflame!) and use his cool temperature to cool down his flame and then pushed his fist away from him. "I said no" I sighed. If only things _were_ the same...if only.

By two seconds, it was a crying reunion that made me cry on the inside...nobody even once came over to me, but if they did, they wanted to talk to Gajeel... I sighed as everyone had calmed down. Just when I thought about giving up on anyone coming over to me, a little girl came running over to me. "Hi pretty lady! My name's Asuka! Were you one of the people who we-was trapped at the te-the Island?" I smiled and and crouched down. "Why, yes I was actually"

She giggled and moved her arms up into the air, I knew that as a sigh that she wanted to be picked up, so I did. I asked her if she wanted to see a trick and she said she did. I changed into my Dragon queen mode and I flew around the room, Asuka screaming in delight. Everyone heard her and some people gasped and others smiled.

"More! More!" I grinned. "More?" I smiled before flying out of the guild and flying even higher as Asuka squealed. I stopped while I thought I was high enough but she wanted to go even higher! I hesitated before flying higher. "Wow! You have pretty wings! And a crown! And you have a tail! You're like a dragon princess!" I chuckled. "Close, I'm a dragon queen!" I made a tiara from my closet in the dragon realm appear in my hand, it was from my younger years so it fit her perfectly. "Now, you can be a dragon princess too!"

She giggled before saying she wanted to get down. I told her to hold tight and I sped down, stopping five feet before I hit the ground. "Yay! Look Mama! Papa! I'm a princess like Lulu chan!" I gushed. "Lulu chan?" She grinned at me "You're my big sis now!" I smiled at her and she ran away to her parents. They came rushing over, thinking something was wrong. "Where did you get that!?" Asuka frowned. "What did we teach you about stealing?" I walked over to them.

"Actually, I gave her it" they looked at me and gasped. "Is it really you? Lucy?" I nodded and smiled when they rushed to hug me. "To tell you the truth, we missed you the most. You were the light of the guild. Everyone preferred Natsu or Makarov but we always thought that you were the most important." I smiled at them. "That's really sweet, thank you"

"And we..um..heard about you and Gajeel, is it true?" I giggled, and said "It's as real as this..." I walked over to Gajeel and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around. And I jumped up and kissed him. He kissed me and I soon forgot about making the point and just went for it. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I heard wolf whistles in the background but I heard one person growl which I knew was Natsu.

A blame was headed for Gajeel but I controlled it and threw it back at Natsu, knowing fully well he couldn't eat his own fire. "Ah!" He jumped out of the way, letting the fire burn Lissana. I quickly threw a water attack at the flame before it burned Lissana. I glared at Natsu and walked over to him, and slapped him. "You'd rather put your own safety first than your guild mate!? You cruel _thing_!"

I couldn't swear because children were present. I heard a conversation in the guild and raced over to it. "The what games?" They looked at me in shock. "How did you hear?!" I sweatdropped and Romeo wacked his dad on the shoulder. "She's a dragon- uh what are you exactly?" I smiled and said "The Dragon Queen" their jaws dropped. "What?" They got on the floor and bowed.

What the fuck? "What are you doing?" They finished bowing and got up. "Bowing to you, you are of importance" I sighed. "Anyway, what was this game you were talking about?" Romeo chipped in. "It's the annual GMG which stands for Grand Magic Games. It's where the many guilds of Foire compete against each other for the title of the strongest guild and thirty million jewels! But we always come last every year. But with you guys back, well definitely win for sure!" I took all of this in and suddenly a question popped into my head. "Ok, but who were those guys I kicked but earlier?"

Macao sighed. "That was Twilight Ogre,they come every month for money from us just so they won't hurt us all, but now you're here, we don't have to worry!" I sighed and nodded. "So, Lucy, are you going to participate in the GMG?" I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry kid, I can't, I'm too awesome for the other guilds, they don't stand a chance against me!" I stuck my tongue out and Romeo fisted the air. "Alright!"

I looked at Makarov "So when do we start this thing?"

 **A/N HEY SO THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE EVEN LONGER! :D I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT, CAUSE I CANT! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N HEY ITS ME AGAIN, HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! IM SKIPPING OVER THE THREE MONTHS AND JUST GOING TO THE NIGHT BEFORE THEY LEAVE WHERE THEY MEET MEREDY AND ULTEAR! XD ARNT YOU JUST DYING OF EXITMENT!**

 **LUCY POV**

I sighed as thought about the three months that had passed. I had endured each and every insult from Natsu and Lissana but now it only seemed to sink in...what did I do to deserve this? I'm sure that Lisssna knows that I have no interest in Natsu but he has none for Lissana...it's such a pitty, two black hearts come together can change into one bright white heart...shame.

I went on a midnight walk (everyone was drunk but I was shocked that everyone didn't act like it well, except Natau and Lissana) and shivered against the cold. I sighed, if only Gajeeel was here...he had done some private training in a faraway forest and would get back tomorrow, it hurt me so much when that happened. I could have gone with him but Master wanted me to stay with Lissana and Natsu to keep an eye on them.

I sighed as I heard a rustle in the bush beside me, which were actually quite tall. I ducked out the way when an orb had shot for me. What? After I had stood up the orb had swirled around me. I went to touch it but it went back into the bushes. What was inside the bushes?

I moved the bushes in two. "Who's there?" When nothing answered i put one foot inside. "Dont worry, I won't hurt you" I was going to put my whole body through when I was thrown to the ground by a squealing pink haired girl. Who is this person? I pushed her off me and I readied an attack only to stop as soon as I saw her face...Meredy.

"Meredy!" She giggled and nodded. "Wait...so an orb? Is-" I was cut of by someone shouting out. "Meredy! Where are you?" I giggled and so did Meredy. "Ultear help me! I've been captured!" I wrapped my arms around Meredy while she squealed, I was tickling her. "Meredy! Hold on!" As soon as Ultear made her way out of the bushes she froze.

"Long time no see, Ultear" I smiled and let go of Meredy as Ultear ran forward and hugged me. "Lucy!" I hugged her back and placed her behind me when some one else came out he bushes...I almost fainted this time. "Jellal?!" I sighed. "I thought you were in jail!" He chuckled. "It has been seven years Lucy" I blushed for being do stupid. "Ooh! Does Lulu have a crush-" I slapped her mighty shut and glared at her. "Like _hell_! I've already got a partner!"

OMeredy nodded, I growled when she was about to speak again. I heard a twig snap behind me. "Oh Lucy, you hooker! You're out here with another two sluts and another guy! You slutty whore! I wonder how Gajeel is going to react to this?" I glared at her but she was flat on the ground the next. "Gajeel!" I ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you!" I started crying comically.

"You left me for three months you Baka!" I started punching his chest. He grabbed my hands which made me look up at him, and he kissed me. We stayed like this until we ran out of oxygen. Someone coughed behind Gajeel. I turned and saw Erza, Wendy, Gray and Elfman...the brother of that bitch. "Do not worry about Elfman, I have told him that if he even _thinks_ about helping Lissana...he won't have any proof of being a man" I grinned at Erza, still the same.

"Fair enough, but there is someone you'll want to meet" Jellal tried to hide but I grabbed the collar of this cloak. "I don't-" she gasped, her hands flying to her face when she saw the locks of blue, the red ink forever staining his face and the brown eyes that are unmistakable. I smiled when they started walking towards each other unconsciously.

We all left and they still didn't notice. But in the way back I could see Elfman look hesitant and I sighed. "You can take Lissana with us...I won't do anything" he grinned and shouted. "Lucy is man!" I rolled my eyes and could have sworn I heard evergreen say. "Who said that!?" In the distance. What the fuck? We had all made it back to our camp and Ultear had taught us how to unleash our second half of magic power but I had a little problem...

Gajeel had to camp out in the damp woods. "I'll stay with you then" he shook his head. "No! You're not coming sigh me, I'm letting you. You deserve better than a wet tent in the dark forest" I scoffed. "Please, like there is anything you can say to change my mind" he sighed and before I was about to step in a huge puddle, Gajeel lifted me up, princess style.

I blushed and hid myself in his chest, he chuckled. "I love it when I make you blush" I blushed even more. "Shut up" I pouted and he carried me to his tent and he set me on the floor of the tent. "How bout this" I waved my hand and the tent had changed into a much bigger tent which was dry and a barrier was placed around it.

However it was still cold. I shivered under the blanket and Gajeel rolled over. He was half asleep and he stared at me. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. I blushed and hesitantly wrapped my arm around him. I felt his red piercing eyes in me. "If you were cold, you should have said so" I melted at the sound of his voice, it made my insides warm up and I blushed, hiding my face, once again, in his chest. We stayed like this the whole night and I revelled in the little time I had to spend with Gajeel.

Soon the morning came and I frowned when i felt the empty space next to me. "Rise and shine Bunny girl" I growled and threw a pillow at him. "What did I tell you about calling me that!?" He chuckled and I couldn't help but chuckled slightly as well. "When did you get up?" He stretched while sighing. "I got up about half an hour ago" I pouted. "And you couldn't stay with me?"

There was a sudden flash and I quickly got up and out the tent to see an angry Laxus growling at he tent. "GAJEEL!" He growled coming out the tent. "WHAT!?" Laxus sighed. "You left me with the demon barmaid! She wouldn't quick yappin on about you and Pr-" "Call me by that name and I swear-" " _Princess_ " I growled, almost going feral but Gajeel scooped me up in his arms and missed my forehead. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your camp?" I sighed and frowned. "I guess so..."

I stsrted walking away, depressed that Gajeel wouldn't be joining me. "Goodbye!" I waved at both of them and walked to my camp. I kicked a stone in the path on my way, it was childish but I missed him already. I smiled as I thought about our story. It was strange. He kidnapped me, beat me up and now we're in love. Very strange indeed.

Luck wasn't on my side today. By the time I got to my camp, everyone else was awake and packing up, mine was already gone. I had requipped it so it would be out of the way. Yet it was another thing that I was criticised on. "Hey you freak! Make mine disappear too!" I smashed the rock I was fiddling with and "Shut up NATSU!" I gave him a deathly glare and he shut up. I asked Erza which hotel we were staying at and she told me it was the Honeybone Hotel so I just decided to transport myself there and get each of us a room.

"Hi um can I get...two _big_ rooms?" The woman at the counter smiled at me. "You're in luck! We have two suits available, ten beds in each room!" I grinned. "That's great! How much will that be?" I prepared myself, I knew it was going to be a huge amount. "Ip that makes a total of 1 million jewels! However, these rooms give you free access to our spa, and all of your food and drinks are free!" I smiled at her. Just as I was about to get my money out, something flashed behind me.

Huh? "Here you go Princess!" I turned around and sweatdropped when I saw Virgo bowing to me with a bag of money in her hands. "Virgo!" I hugged her, she placed the money on the counter. "Goodbye Mistress" she then disappeared. I gasped when I fell to hit floor. I guess I deserved that, for not opening her gate as often. I sighed as I turned around, the lady gave me the keys and a few booklets and I thanked her as I transported back to the camp site where everyone was waitin for me.

I appeared on a rock, twirling the keys around my fingers and Wendy gasped. "Lucy sama! How did you..." I smirked. "Thats for me to know and you to not find out" I poked her forehead and grinned. I jumped up off the rock. "What are we waiting for?" And we set off for the train.

I ended up sitting in a booth with Erza, Wendy, Charle and Gray. I thanked God for that. I zoned out of the conversation and rested my head on my hand and sighed. I stared out the window, wishing the train could go faster and suddenly the speed had picked up...weird.

I turned my attention to my mind and thought about Dad...oh how I missed the Dragon realm. But I can't let Natsu know about it, he'd end up searching the world for the entrance when I'm the only one who can open the gate, well and Dad. It was weird calling him Dad because I was used to saying Papa but even that didn't last long. I sighed. My thoughts drifted to my mother...I wish I could see her one more time.

I just didn't know why _she_ had to go...she was kind, beautiful, generous, friendly and very persuasive. I smiled at that thought. She had _always_ changed Pa-Jude's mind. There wasn't a time I could remember where Jude had went against mother. It was funny. All she had to do was pout and bat her eyelashes and Jude couldn't say no...if only it stayed that way.

I sighed again. But I was suddenly involved in the conversation. "Isn't that right Lucy!" I looked at Erza. "Hmm?" She rolled her eyes. "I said, you got the keys for the hotel and paid for them ages ago" I sighed. "Oh um yeah..." Erza frowned. "Are you feeling okay Lucy?" I mumbled an answer, but she didn't hear me. "Pardon?" I sighed. "Just peachy" she stared at me, knowing something was wrong but didn't press the issue. I was thinking about last night, when we had unlocked our second 'container' of magic...

 _I had closed my eyes and followed Ultear's instructions. She said we should have entered a blank space but for some reason I had entered a room that was white but the room had millions of pictures of me and lots of other people and some dragons. I quickly realised that these were all my memories. There was one on the floor and I picked it up, smiling when I remembered this day._

 _The day Natsu had moved the cherry blossom tree for me...I cherished these memories, until I came across one that I didn't recognise, I don't understand. There's me, Lissana and Levy. We were all laughing and having fun, but as I picked it from the wall, the picture started moving. It was playing the memory._

 _It was all fun and games until one sentence came out of Lissana's mouth. "I'm so glad that I'm much stronger than both of you!" That was when hell broke loose. Words were thrown back and forth but I was relieved when it showed that we had made up but then it dissapeared. What? The memory had then gone back to the first image and stuck itself back onto the wall._

 _The pictures had then flown away because of a huge gust of wind. No. My memories! The strong wind had almost blown me away but I managed to keep myself up. Who is doing this? It seemed every step I took, the wind got weaker. I kept walking forward, toward the wind not away from it. After my last step it stopped._

 _After trying to use some magic, I realised that I couldn't. There was a bright light behind me and I turned around, only to shield my eyes. "What?..." The light had slowly darkened and I moved my hand to see...my mother! I raced towards her, to hug her. "Mom!" Only to jump through her...no._

 _She smiled, turning around to me. "You're so weak Lucy, I'm ashamed of you" My eyes widened and I gasped. "You don't mean that..." She scowled at me. It didn't suit her. "You were a mistake! I would have preferred your brother from you!" I growled back. "You aren't my mother!" She smirked. "Oh I am! But I wish I wasn't!" I roared. "MY MOTHER WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" I ran through the imposter and it faded away._

 _I turned around to see a dark space but I heard someone slowly clapping. "Who's there!" It chuckled. "I'm impressed. I thought you would cry like a spoiled brat." "Show yourself!" I was getting really bored with this. "I can't do that. But I can tell you this. If I grant you your second half of magic, you would be incapable of controlling it in this world." Then why was I here? Surely I should have just woken up._

 _"But, I can grant it to you when you are in need of great magical power, but you have to return to the dragon realm as soon as that power starts to come back to you. You won't have very long...this is your only warning. You cannot imagine the dangers" it had gotten blurry and I had awoken._

That was a weird memory but I just pushed that to the back of my mind. I started thinking about master and what he told me. That there would be a second team, so it was only lucky when everyone was drunk so they didn't notice Gajeel that much. In fact nobody had mentioned it. "Hey Lucy, was it just my imagination or was Gajeel with us last night?" Until now.

I smiled at her. "It was most likely just your imagination, I mean you did loose your head over Jellal" I dodged a flying book, headed for my head. "Shut it Blondie!" I growled at Erza. "What did you say you red headed slut!" She slammed her fists on the table. "You heard me! You anorexic whore!" I grinned. "Well maybe I didn't! You fucking bitch!" She bit her lip. And stood up.

"Say that again youk-" we burst out laughing. I clutched my stomach, I was going to sit down but I tripped over Gray, who was sleeping, and fell in the opposite booth. I was still laughing, and Erza laughed at me even more. I looked up and saw that I had landed in Natsu's lap. But right now my stomach hurt too much for me to care. I saw his face and laughed even more.

I eventually got up, with the help of Erza who was still laughing. Which only made me laugh even more. "Sorry, haha, everyone HAHA!" I couldn't stop laughing! Me and Erza had finally stopped laughing when the train stopped. I grinned at her, and she smiled at me. "Oh that was great" she nodded. "It was too funny, it reminded me of Gray and Natsu's pointless fights!" We looked at each other and started laughing again!

"SHUT UP!" That came from Gray. We both turned around and glared at him. "Pardon?!" He gulped, sweating. "Um, you can continue laughing as much as you like!" We smi,ed at him, both patted his head and linked each other's arms. "Good" I had raced Erza to the hotel. I had tripped her over a few meters before we reached the hotel, she had requipped her bags.

I turned around, laughing in her face when I bumped into someone and fell over, and Erza instead of laughing, came over and helped me up. "Watch where you're going weaklings!" I growled at him, pun him him in the gut before I thought about it. "WEAKLINGS!? Does it look like I'm WEAK?!" I snarled at him and he ran away, serves him right. I grinned. Erza pointed behind me, her face pale "Lucy, uh, turn around" there was a crowd of people, I saw Natsu in the middle and some strange people too.

I made my way through the crowd. Grabbing Natsu but he ended up making his fist almost fly into my face, _almost_. I caught it in time. "NATSU! You little fucker!" I growled and he growled back at me, pointing to the guys in front of him. "Shut it, you bitch! These guys were hating on our guild!" I snapped.

"I don't give a damn right now! YOURE DEAD MEAT NATSU DRAGNEEL!" I punched him in the face and kicked him in the back before throwing him over to Erza to deal with. "Now, I apologise for his rudeness, he won't bother you again, I'll _personally_ see to that" I smiled at the end. They gulped. I grinned as I walked away. I turned around after a few steps and smiled. "I look forward to competing against Sabers!" I waved as I walked away, leaving them speechless.

 **STING POV**

Holy SHIT! I turned to Rogue. "Did you see how hot she was!" He showed no emotion. "Yes, she has very beautiful features" I smirked. "But did you see how she beat up Natsu sama!? I think I have a new role model!" I grinned when I saw her walking away. That ass...

I looked at Rogue, confused"How did she know we were from Sabertooth?" He sighed. "She obviously must have seen your guild mark and recognised it" I nodded, so beauty, strength _and_ brains! She's the ultimate package! She's the only girl who's worthy of my power. I've gotta have her.

"At least my idol, is strong enough to _stay_ my idol..." Rogue walked away before I could say anything to him. Fuck you Rogue!

 **LUCY POV**

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed, it was midnight and I had spent the day with Erza and Wendy, we got flower necklaces from the festival and tried loads of things, like food and saw cherry blossoms! It was great but I was still pumping with energy and exitment! The ground had started shaking and I gasped as I had been transported to another area...

 **A/N HEY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT ANYWAY I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED, FOLLOWED OR FAVOURITED ME OR THE STORY OR EVEN READ MY STORIES! :) TILL NEXT CHAPTER...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N HEY SO ITS ME AGAIN, IM SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE FINALLY WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER! IVE BEEN DYING TO WRITE THIS AND NOW, HERE IT IS! :)**

 **LUCY POV**

I gasped at how many people were here. It was like a royal announcement! In fact, there was probably _more_ people here! I smiled and suddenly there were many other guilds surrounding us and I smiled at their determination, it was awe inspiring. It was like nothing else mattered but winning. I smiled at them but they glared at me. Jerks...

There was a pumpkin thing on a lacrima screen in front of everyone, and I grinned, exited. "Hello there, fellow competitors! Your first challenge is the Maze Runner! You and your team will have to run through the maze. The first eight guilds will pass through to the games!" Oh, so this was like an audition?

"You can use magic to get to the exit but you will be monitored! If any dark magic is used, your team will be disqualified! You can stop other teams from getting through but remember, that would take time and prevent you from passing through to the next round! And to make it fair, anyone who has travel sickness or fear of heights will have those fears and illnesses removed as soon as they step into the maze, to make it fair!" I grinned whispering to Erza, who passed on the message.m

"Your time starts...NOW!" Most groups raced for the entrance and so did we but stopped as soon as we entered. "Everyone hold onto me!" They did and I closed my eyes and imagined the pumpkin thing and we appeared at the entrance. The pumpkin had cheered. "Congratulations! You have broken the record of 45 seconds! You now have moved the record to 4 seconds!" He seemed more shocked than happy.

He pointed to our viewing place and told us to wait near our entrance. We walked over to it, everyone cheering me on, even _Natsu_! I knew something was up. But I didn't think much of it, enjoying the moments that reminded me of the old days. I grinned as we all ran to the entrance, costumes waiting for us. I gasped when I saw mine, it was beautiful.

We had the colours purple, white and gold. I had a beautiful white frilly top, the started as a tank top, but at the sides, it had frills that had flower patterns. It had a gold love heart in the middle. My skirt was long, it was a short gold pencil skirt but it had multiple layers of material that flowed down my legs. My shoes were white boots with purple laces. I also had a cloak which was purple and for some reason, was the only one with a number on it...

I turned to Erza and asked her why I was the only one with a number on the back, when a knock on out changing rooms interrupted Erza's answer. "Who is it?" "It is me, Master" I sighed, walking out. "Can we help you?" He smiled and shook his head. "Oh child, I came to tell about your cloak" I shrugged. "What about it?" He smiled. "I had referred you to the magic council, and you've got the number one spot In the Ten Wizard Saints!"

Huh? "But I thought you had to-" "All they needed to know was your identity and evidence before they begged you to be among them!" I smiled. "So I'm a member of the ten wizard saints!" He nodded and I hugged him. "Thank you!" He chuckled. "It's quite alright child, but I think you should change that cloak a bit, it's not very fashionable for you..." I smiled as Master walked away and squealed when I walked back into the changing room with Erza and Wendy.

"What is it?" I jumped up, showing them the cloak. "I'm a Wizard Saint! I always dreamt of meeting one! Let alone _becoming_ one!" I was so exited I forgot about the games. After Erza and Wendy had left the changing room, I giggled. I gasped as I set out the cloak, loving the fabric. I thought about what Master said and decided to change the colour to a light purple, with a gold and white number one. I had also made a fairy tail guild mark in white appear in the cloak, and changed it so it had a ribbon on the front and a collar. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

I was just too happy, I was a Wizard Saint and the Dragon Queen! It was just too much. It was a dream come true! I heard the guild's names being called out and i rushed to meet with my guild. I sighed as I finally met up with them, by the time the fifth guild was announced.

"And in fifth place...Fairy Tail team B!" People murmured. Everyone in my booth had shouted "EH?!" And I giggled as I told them about the rules. I waved at Gajeel and he waved back. I smiled and bit my lip, waiting patiently. "And in fourth place... Lamia Scale!" People cheered loudly, and I saw Jura Neekis nod at me, so I smiled back at him. I could barely keep my laughter at one guys thick eyebrows, I had forgotten his name now.

Next, in third place is Raven Tail!" I grumbled, a dark guild. "Oh my! Aren't they a dark guild?" "The council accepted them in the games so I'm guessing they ain't..." "Still, we should be cautious of them" it was stupid how everyone could hear the comentors. I saw the man in the golden armour and used my powers to identify the man underneath it. I gasped. I growled. I almost roared but managed to hold it in. My heart was racing, I had met my step father once but it didn't go well. He had threw a chair at me and made me bleed before mom had gotten back, but as soon as Jude came to take me home, he was furious. Words were thrown back and forth before Jude had taken both me and Laxus and the next week Laxus had the lacrima planted in him and I cried for weeks.

"In second place, the Strongest guild...SABERTOOTH!" The crowd roared and I scowled, it was those guys from earlier, I had only been nice cause I didn't want to be a bitch but I really hated them for hating on Fairy Tail. People's cheers began to die down once the info sunk into them. "Second place?" "Then who's first place?" I smirked that was our cue.

"Finally! In first place...FAIRY TAIL TEAM A! Consisting of Erza Scarlet, Titania! Gray Fullbuster, Ice Mage! Natsu Dragneel, Salamander! Wendy Marvel, Sky Maiden! And best for last, Lucy Heartfilia! Number one Wizard Saint!" The crowd gasped and I grinned, running onto the arena. I jumped up into the air, sprouting beautiful golden wings, and roared. But since this was for show, I had used an ice roar, but used flame underneath it, so when it reached the audience, snowflakes sparkled above them and cheered. But as the snowflakes landed in their hands, it changed into many rings that had the Fairy Tail logo as a gem. The crowd went wild, cheering "Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!"

"I must say, this is a very impressive performance for the used to be weakest guild, could Fairy Tail regain its title as the strongest guild once more?" I grinned and then the announcers spoke once more. "Now the guild's can gather in the arena for half an hour and get to know each other! Afterwards, we can go home and wait for the games tomorrow at ten!"

I practically raced forward and just before everyone started to leave, I ran up to Gajeel and threw myself at him, kissing him. Suddenly everyone was interested. "Oh my! What's this?! Is Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel Redfox in a relationship? This is going to be interesting!" Gajeel placed his hands on me, to keep me upright. I could hear wolf whistles and grinned through the kiss.

I pulled away for oxygen but he didn't let me down. I tried to but he growled so I just stayed in his arms, I wasn't complaining though. He carried me over to everyone and they smirked. And I blushed, hiding my head in Gajeel's chest for the millionth time. I had sought comfort in Gajeel and on,y then realised how tired I was, and fell asleep in his arms...

 **STING POV**

I tried to grab a snowflake but it changed into a ring, it had the Fairy Tail logo, I hid it into my pocket before anyone else saw it. Minerva held out her hand. "What's so special about snow anyway?" It touched her hand but instead of it becoming a ring, it was a ribbon that held the words ~ _Friends are Foes who haven't Hurt you yet_ ~ She grinned and tucked the ribbon in her pocket. "Finally! Someone with wise words in that ignorant guild of theirs! Maybe, it's time she moved to ours..."

I smirked, liking that idea very much, it would give me some more time with the blonde. Rogue looked at me in suspicion. "You're awfully happy..." I glared at him. "Shut it Rogue!" He stared at me before walking away. Damn it! He knows that pisses me off!

 **ERZA POV**

I smiled when I saw Lucy falling asleep in Gajeel's arms. I walked over to them and nodded at Gajeel, receiving a nod back. After some small talk, Jura had came over towards us. I shook hands with him and he gestured to Lucy. "It's interesting how someone so powerful could look so delicate and fragile" I smiled and looked at Lucy, but saw something was wrong. She was shaking.

Gajeel placed her on the ground but before he could stand up, Lucy grabbed his shirt. Everyone gathered around. Even Sabertooth. "No!" We tried to wake her, she was having an extremely bad nightmare. Lucy started to shake much more, if someone else came over, it would look like she was having a heart attack.

Everyone took many steps back except Gajeel. "Lucy! Wake up!" She started growling at mid air. I was panicking, why wasn't she waking up!? She finally screamed so loud it burst my eardrums. "ZEREF!" She jumped up and her magic had seamed like it exploded and a burst of light had flew up into the sky, Lucy had passed out after a minute. Gajeel caught her and I ran back to her.

"What happened!?" Jura whispered to me "It's her powers, they're contained in a world with much less magic than the Dragon Realm. Her power is heard to control in this world, she doesn't have much time, she needs to use her powers more frequently" I nodded. "I will take her to the abandoned forest for her to release more magic" he nodded "but what about when the games are over? We both know that even you don't have the stamina to go on mission after mission, she will have to return to her land at least two weeks per month." I sighed, nodding.

Oh Lucy...

 **LUCY POV**

 _I was in a forest, it was lush and green. It had the most beautiful blossom trees which were in bloom, they were all different colours. I adored their beauty but alas, it did not last. I frowned. The trees around me started to wilt and die. They were breaking apart, piece by piece. I frowned deeper, why were they dying. I smelt death and growled, knowing exactly who did it._

Zeref _. "You should really learn to control that, it's not a good thing to have when you're trying to sneak on people like myself" I turned around, a dead leaf in my hands. He smirked. "Its not my fault I'm too powerful for them to withstand" I scoffed. "_ Please _, it's more like you're jealous of how much praise they get compared to you. How do you feel that people prefer_ trees _over someone like you?"_

 _He scowled. "Nothing, because they_ don't _" I smirked, waking towards him. "Why are you here oh great Zeref?" I said, mocking him. He glared deadly at me. "I'm here because I want to bargain with you" I raised a brow. "Oh really, what are you bargaining?" He smirked lustfully. "Well, since your mother, Layla, was already married, it was too late for me to choose her as my bride..." Is he saying what I think he's saying?!_

 _"Now wait just-" he cut me off. "So it's only logic that her next of kin, who happens to be available, will be given the great honour of becoming my partner" her smirked, his eyes staring at my body. I slapped him. "PERVERT!" He grinned. "I do like them feisty" he used a spell that I hadn't recognised and made me stop my movements. He placed his disgusting hands on my hips._

 _"Get your filthy fucking hands of me!" He tutted at me. "It's not ladylike for a woman to cuss, I suggest you stop that nasty habit." I growled at him, almost growing ferel. I broke free of his spell and he grinned. "I'll be coming for you in a months time...dear. If you do not marry_ _me, I shall see to it that each and everyone you do or have cared about will die!" he dissapeared be for I could give him a piece of my mind. "ZEREF!" That monster was dead!_

I had waken up from my terrible nightmare and I saw that I was layed on my bed, Erza next to me and Wendy opposite me. In my room there was, Me, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Mira, Evergreen, Levy, Cana and Charle. Charle, Evergreen and Levy weren't taking part in the games but they could sleep in the same room as us if they wanted to.

It was about two in the morning but I just couldn't get back to sleep, thinking that Zeref might be in another dream. I got up, sighing. Why did i have at dream, in sure it was just a dream...I hope. I went out to the end of the hall, noticing I still had my clothes on from earlier. I walked out of the hotel, taking a walk.

I shivered against the cold. I kept walking, nothing was open except an all night chemist and small hospital but other than that, it was empty. After half an hour, I had reached a park, the trees looked familiar in some way. I shrugged, sitting down on a bench. I saw some birds in their nest and smiled. "If only I had a family like yours..." I sighed, rest in my head on the back of the bench.

I heard chuckling nearby and turned around, seeing nothing. I frowned. I heard whispers and turned around once more to see four hideous guys. I gasped, they were so ugly! "Well looky here, look at the body on this one!" I scowled. I growled but they didn't take the hint. "Hey, you want to have a good time?" I got up from the bench and walked away but one guy grabbed my arm. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" I screamed in frustration and kicked him in the balls.

"Hey! You're gunna pay for that!" They came at me but I realised they were human and only punched them in the face. One of them grew pale and pointed at my cloak, I smirked. "Run dude! She's a Wizard Saint!" Two of them ran but one was feeling cocky and one was knock out on the floor. "Come at me!" He grinned. He tried to swing at me but I caught his fist and twisted it, he screamed in pain.

By this time, people came out to see what the noise was and I glared at the guy. "See! It's because of-" I kicked him in the stomach, three little girls cheered me on. "-perverse like you!" I punched him when he got back up and I split my knuckle, one of his teeth lodged in them. Gross. "THAT YOU WALE PEOPLE UP!" I swung my leg at him and he was sent into the lake fifty meters away. I checked at my knuckles.

Some parents ran over to me, half of them asking if I was ok and half thanking me. Apparently they were peeving in their daughters for a month now but nobody did anything about them. "I'm fine" one kid wouldn't stop staring at the tooth sticking out my fist and I plucked it out. People grumbled in distaste at this but I gave the boy the bloody tooth. "You want this?" He nodded and grinned.

"I've always wanted someone else's tooth!" He ran away and I gulped. The people around me sweatdropped. "Um, does he have any problems?" They nodded. "He isn't crazy but he's a bit weird..." I shrugged. "Oh well" some sighed in relief, probably because I didn't overreact to a little kid wanting someone else's tooth, which is pretty weird but i _have_ seen weirder.

I got back at my hotel at three, but I was shocked when I came in to a room of panicking girls, all awake. "Hey, Lucy" Cana said. Then everyone shouted "LUCY!" I screamed as I was jumped on. We were so lucky that nobody else was in the hotel except the boys because basically, nobody it me could afford it. They all sighed when I had no injuries or anything, except a bleeding fist.

"Where the hell were you!" I gulped and pointed at the door. "I was on a walk..." Erza sighed, sitting down on her bed. "We were so worried! Don't do that again!" I raised a brow but Erza glared at me so I placed up my hands, a sign of defeat. There was a knock on our door, and we gasped. "Hey, are you all ok in there? Did Lucy come back yet?!" I grinned, thinking this would be a great prank. I gave a signal to the others and they nodded.

"No! You can come in..." They all looked sad and I covered my scent. "Are you sure cause-" he opened the door and I stood behind it. Juvia started to cry. "Oh Lulu!" I grinned, their performances were flawless. He sighed and formed. "Well, if you see her, tell her to come back soon-" he sniffe the air as I uncovered my scent.

I jumped on him from behind screaming out "Suprise Attack!" I tickled him but he didn't move. I instantly realised something was wrong, he usually played along. The other girls also frowned. "I smell blood" I looked at my fist, "this little thing? It-" he turned around, grabbing my fist. "When did you get this?!" My brows furrowed and I wearily said "I dunno, half an hour ago, I was fighting off these perverts" he sighed and brought me close. "At least you're safe"

I looked at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?" He turned to the girls and they nodded at him. Huh? Did they know something I didn't? What was going on! "Lucy,..."

 **A/N IM SOO MEAN, LEAVING THE CHAPTER HERE! OH WELL! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS AND I WILL GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, UNTIL THEN...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N HEY ITS ME AGAIN, I HOPE YOU E ENJOYED THE STORY DO FAR AND I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY TILL, WELL WHO KNOWS!? BUT IM CURIOUS...DOES ANYONE HAVE A LIMITE TO HOW MANY CHAPTERS THEY WILL READ IN A STORY? LEAVE A COMMENT, IM CURIOUS! :) WELL, ONTO THE STORY...**

 **LUCY POV**

"Lucy-" I cut him off. "Hold on one moment, where's Wendy and Charle?" Gajeel sighed and the girls lowered their heads. "Wendy was attacked, it was when she woke up, she went out to find you but she came back extremely wounded." He held me close. I gasped. It was my fault. I started crying. "It's my fault! If only I didn't leave! It's my fault!" I gripped Gajeels shirt tighter.

He hugged me tightly and placed his chin on my head. "It's not your fault, it's theirs" I sniffled and he smiled at me. "Wendy isn't fine, but she will be, we just need to be strong and beat whoever did this, understand?" I nodded and he smiled at me gently. He kissed my forehead before leaving my room, shutting the door behind him.

It was the first official day of the GMG and I was buzzing with exitment. Today I wore a dress that was gold but had a white flower pattern decorating it. Along with my purple cloak and I wore white boots and for fun, yesterday I had bought some face paint, so I decided to do something fun with all this misery around me. I giggled after seeing this he results, it was beautiful. I had drawn a white and gold flower pattern down the side of my face with purple glitter and in my other cheek was a white Fairy Tail logo with golded glitter.

I grinned as I walked out to meet the others. Juvia and Erza gasped. "That's very pretty Lucy" "Jvia thinks Lulu is very beautiful" I smiled and walked next to Gajeel, holding his hand. I grinned as I transported everyone to the arena and we made it on time. I ran go the edge of our booth, grinning. I saw the rest of the guild in another booth and I waved at Master Mavis. She waved back at me. Everyone screamed about her and ignored them.

"Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games! Today our eight teams are, Quatro Cerberusro in last, Blue Pegasus in seventh place, Mermaid Heel in sixth place, Fairy Tail B in fifth place, Lamia Scale in forth place, Raven Tail in third, Sabertooth in second( oh that's gotta hurt their pride) and finally, FAIRY TAIL A in first place!" The crowd roared and I smiled.

( **I'm skipping over the explanations and just going straight into the games sorry** )

..Hidden!" We had to choose a contestant and everyone looked at me I smiled and nodded. "After all you are the best at hiding" I was confused by what statement. But I shook it off and walked into the arena. I saw that Savertooth had chosen Rufus Lore, Raven Tail had chosen Nullpuding, Lamia Scale chose Lyon, Fairy tail B was Juvia, I waved at her and she waved back at me. Mermaid Heel chose Beth and Quatro Cerberusro had chosen Jäger.

I smirked this was going to be easy. The pumpkin thing spoke again. "Ready? Your time starts...NOW!" Their was walls being made around us and I gasped, the work was magnificent, this would take a lot of magic power. Which is exactly what one of the announcers said...weird. I heard that their was screens being formed to watch us and I smirked, looking directly at one.

Then, there was copies of myself all around me. The pumping explained the rules and I smirked before making myself dissapear, the copies couldnt do that. I heard someone coming toward me, it was Nullpudding. I grinned. He searched everywhere for me but I checked and it was just a copy, so I didn't do anything.

The real one came along. "Damn it! I know you're around here somewhere!" While dissapearing, I had changed into my Sky Dragon Slayer Mode. So I was still able to be invisible. I used a sky roar on him, which he couldn't dodge. "One point to Lucy Heartfilia!" I smirked and heard footsteps. I dissapeared again. This time it was Lyon. He searched everywhere.

I grinned and changed myself into Juvia. "Oh Lyon~" I sighed dreamily he turned around and grinned. "Juvia! My love!" I had hearts in my eyes. "My love is only for you~" he grinned. Just as he was about to hug me, I changed back and used my celestial whip on him. "Your love for Juvia is just too easy" I giggled as Juvia came around and saw Lyon on the ground before he went back to the start. "Lucy Heartfilia plus one point"

"Juvia thanks Lulu for helping her but Juvia must win!" I was confused at how she tried to land an attack on me. Oh right I forgot we were on different teams. I dodged easily. "Come on Juvia you know I can dodge your attacks super easy" someone was behind me. "But can you dodge mine! Fairy!" I dissapeared into thin air and dodged just in time. Landing next to Nullpudding.

"I guess I can" he turned around and used and attack on my clone. "Ha!" "Nullpudding minus one" I sat on top one of the buildings swinging my legs. "Tough luck Nullpudding" I waved as he went back to he start. I heard Beth coming and I jumped down on her, she tried to land an attack on Jäger who was coming around the corner but she completely missed! "Lucy Heartfilia plus one"

By two minutes, Lyon and Nullpudding had found their way back here. He tried to attack me again and I countered his attack. "Stop it you freak!" I kicked him over the other side of the arena and I heard some girls in the audience gasp in awe. "Lucy Heartfilia plus two" "That was an amazing kick from Lucy Heartfilia!" And what made me angry was a comment from the audience. "Wonder what else she can do with those legs!" There was a group of people who laughed while many girls had scoffed in disgust. I growled.

"Shut your fucking mouth! She's MINE!" I blushed and smiled at one of the screens. There was a chuckle above me. "This is too easy" it was Rufus Lore. I stared boredly at him. "Night of falling stars!" I dodged the attack aimed for me, and it came up with "Rufus Lore, five points" he grumbled. "I was sure I was going to at least get seven..."

Nullpudding had attacked him but was unsuccessful. "Nullpudding minus one" "What?" "That was a mere memory of me" Rufus attacked Nullpudding. "Rufus Lore plus one" I grinned, vanishing once more. "Sky Dragon Slayer Wing attack!" He turned around only for it to him to vanish but what he didn't know was that I put a spell on it to go to the real Rufus and he had no option but to take the hit. "Lucy Heartfilia yet another point"

"How!" I chuckled. "I'm not number one just because" he gasped and I smirked, walking off when the pumpkin announced that our time was up. I walked out of the arena and made it back to the booth. "And our winner is...LUCY HEARTFILIA!" I waved to the cheering crowd, blowing kisses. "She's so cool!" "I wish I was her!" "She's so totally awesome!" I grinned, it was the first day and I already had fans.

I winked at Gajeel. He smirked back at me. I grinned. I walked back to my booth, to get a hug from Wendy and Erza, I fist bump from Elfman and a HUGE apology from Natsu. I couldn't understand most of it but I got the jist of it. He was crying by the end and I smiled at him, I walked toward him. He wiped away his tears and I hugged. "I don't deserve you're forgiveness!" He cried more.

Erza scoffed. "You can say that again!" I sighed. "This is what I wanted all along, things to go back to normal, even for just one day" I pulled away from him and grinned. I thought I heard Wendy say something but the announcer had told his about an arranged fight. I rushed to the edge, practically throwing myself over it.

"Now we have had our helpers select two contestants who will go head to head in our first match! I will now reveal the two lucky (or unfortunate) contestants!" I had my fingers crossed that Wendy (who I had only just healed this morning) wouldn't go first. I sucked in a breath. "The two are...FLARE CORONA FROM RAVEN TAIL and...ERZA SCARLET FROM FAIRY TAIL!" I sighed in relief.

I grinned at Erza "Do you even need me to wish you luck?" She smirked. "No, I don't think I do" I slapped her back "Knock em' dead" she grinned deadly back at me. "METAPHORICALLY!" She shrugged and walked out onto the arena. I sighed as I rested my head in my arms. I wish his day would hurry up so i could see Gajeel.

... Of course the outcome was a deafened raven, and a victorious fairy. I smiled, I like the way that sounded. Master came over to our booth, he praised both me and Erza and also asked to speak to me in private. "I have something to confess...the guild Raven Tail its..." I was confused as to what he was trying to tell me. "It's what?" He sighed. "It's master is Ivan...my son and your brother's father."

I sudden rage came over me. This morning I had found red hair on Wendy's wounds and it was only now that I was convinced it was Flare's and it was that damn man's idea! Master told me to stop but I just marched right into the middle of the arena, where very one else was. "RAVEN TAIL!" I walked right up to them and resisted the urge to kill them in the spot. Gajeel and Laxus came over to me.

"I know who you are you bastard!" They both asked what was wrong and I broke down, hugging Laxus. "Its _him_!" I pointed to the monster behind the gold armour. "Who?" I stood up, tears fogging my vision. "It's Ivan!" I gripped Laxus' shirt. He wrapped his arms around me.

I hadn't told anyone this, not even Laxus or Gajeel. But when I was seven, I would visit Laxus and his dad. Once Laxus was out the room, Ivan would punch me in the same spot every time. It was on my back, I was able to cover it up pretty well but it always hurt in his presence. Then came the day when the used a knife to plunge it into my back, thankfully I got to the hospital in time. Luckily I had managed to keep it from Laxus, I didn't want him to lose his father too.

He looked at me confused, he knew I was over the verbal words but I wasn't over the pain that _he_ caused. "I haven't told you this but I have a scar." He looked at the guild and the red head grinned. "Oh is blondie feeling upset?" I growled at her. "You! How dare you hurt WENDY! YOU WILL PAY!" I stormed out the arena, the tears leaving my eyes and I gave one last murderous look at Raven Tail before leaving. "I promise you'll pay"

I locked myself in my room and didn't wake up until I had to. "Lulu! Juvia says it's time to wake up!" I grumbled but got up. I sighed as I showered and changed. Today, I wore a long white dress that reached my ankles. I put on purple sandals and my cloak and curled my hair, and set off. I had purple lipstick on and a gold charm bracelet. I also had a gold headband on too.

I arrived at the arena with a determined heart. I was going to beat those Ravens to a pulp. Just wait. The pumpkin announced what we were going to, it was a game called chariot which I ruled out Natsu and Gray, they wouldn't get far with this one. I didn't care much he protested, I went out. Wendy was still too sick, Erza was terrified of Ichiya and the others would just get us last place.

I smirked when I saw Gajeel come out, as well as Sting. They had no chance. I was stood next to Hajeel on my chariot. "Don't take your loss out on me later!" I giggled as the gun went in the air and I changed into my Sky Dragon Slayer mode. I forced all the other players back with an incredibly strong wind and raced towards the finish line but was surprised to see Ichiya come towards me.

Insquealed as he tried to grab onto me. I kicked him in the face, right to the back of the race. "PERVERT!" That seemed to provoke Gajeel as he sped up to me and asked if I was okay. "Ichiya is in for it now! Gajeel is t happy about him grabbing his girl!" "I'm sure I won't be if we keep going straight!" their was a huge rock that suddenly appeared in front of us. "Oh my! What will they do! It's too late for them to move around it!" I screamed and held onto Gajeel, he groaned as he used his feet to swerve around the rock, grabbing me as my chariot had smashed into tiny pieces.

He held me as we made it first in the competition. We worked as a team. He made the chariot speed up and I used my magic to stop the others. "What's this!? Their working as a team! But I have to admire that the are an amazing team! It's a shame they are competing against each other! Will Gajeel be a gentleman or-" He stopped when Gajeel dropped me on the path. I gasped. "YOU BASTARD!"

He grinned. "Sorry., but I need to win!" He sped off so I kicked Ichiya off his chariot and stole his, making Ichiya loose. "Sorry!" I used a lot of magic to catch up to Gajeel but mostly from anger. "Gajeel!" "Oh! It looks like it's the end of Gajeel Redfox! He should have sacrificed his points for his woman!" Gajeel cussed and sped up.

We were near the finish line and I growled. Why can't he tell me _why_ he wants to win this so bad!? I sighed, slowing down before letting myself become second. "Pit seems that Lucy Heartfilia has slowed down! Could this be that Lucy wears the pants in the relationship?" I giggled and wrapped my arm around Gajeel. "I Sure Do!" Gajeel growled and picked me up. "Ah! Put me down!" I walked over to the fairy tail booth and sat me in his lap.

"Girls, this is the perfect relationship! Wouldn't you agree!?" Most of the girls sighed and shouted "YES!" I giggled and hugged Gajeel. "You hear that? We are perfect." He grinned and kissed me. The pumpkin coughed. "Well, now onto the arraigned battle!" He fiddled around with the paper before announcing the actual mages.

"EVE FROM BLUE PEGASUS AND...NULLPUDDING FROM RAVEN TAIL!" People muttered, feeling sorry for Eve. I could see that he was terrified. I smiled at him. I closed my eyes and spoke to him. _Don't worry Eve, you can do this._

 ** _Lucy? Is that you?_**

 _Yes, no you must go, make me proud_

I cut the connection off and waved at him. He nodded at me, and Hajeel looked at me with suspicion, I whistled looking away from him. He pulled my face towards him and I blushed, his gaze looked so handsome. I choked on air. My cheeks were starting to hurt. "You're hurting me" he stared into my eyes. "What did you tell Eve?" His voice had a strict tone to it.

"I just told him good luck. I don't understand why I'm getting told off by you!" I started to cry from the pain. "Let go it hurts!" He let go of my cheeks and I sighed in relief. "You dick!" I huffed and crossed my arms pouting. He frowned and I growled at him. He looked at me in Suprise and growled back. I smirked, instead of growling like I should have, I pinched his ear. "Ha!" But then he looked at me with anger. I gulped.

He used one hand to get my hands and the other to tickle me. I burst out laughing that the fight stopped and everyone had looked up at us and some girls had sighed in disappointment, probably because their men don't do this to them. I couldn't stop laughing! I tried to stop but he started again.

Finally someone had enough. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I growled at him, seeing that it was Sting I smiled sweetly at him. He gasped, shocked. "Oh I'm sorry, was I too loud? I thought you couldn't hear me above your loud gob talking about yourself!" The fight stopped completely and listened to me and Sting argue.

"Just die you piece of shit!" I growled. "If I wanted to die I'd jump from your ego to your IQ!" They were laughs all around the arena and I smirked. "Well at least my father actually wanted me!" I gasped. I couldn't blow my cover about my real dad so I played along. I stared at him before walking out the arena, Gajeel's death glare headed for Sting.

I smirked as we walked out and we heard boo's directed towards Sting. Everyone in Fairy tail knew I was just acting but everyone else didn't know that. Since their was nothing else we had to do, i went to the park while Gajeel said he had to do something. I sighed as I sat down on a bench. I requipped a book from my castle back home and started reading it under the sun's about the history of Dragons and it was very interesting.

It was about ten minutes before a ball had hit me in the head. I dropped my book in my lap and twitched. The boy came over but he looked about thirteen. "Careful where you hit your ball next time, wouldn't want me to pop it would we now?" I smirked as he ran away with his ball, ah it was too much fun doing that. I sighed as I got back into my book, unfortunately the ball had found itself in my direction and I had no choice but to catch it and burst it.

It burst and the kid screamed at me. "Hey! That wasn't yours to pop! You owe us a new ball!" I smirked and requipped a much stronger ball and threw it at him with only enough force to knock him off balance and he fell over. "There I gave you a new ball! Now leave me alone!" Thankfully they left me alone and I only had to wait half an hour for Gajeel to return.

By the time Gajeel came back, I was half asleep, waiting for him. Just as I was about to go to sleep, that fucking boy kicked the ball right in my face. I growled, emitting a dark aura. "What. Did. I. Tell. You?" The boys gulped but I staggered, falling to the ground. "What..." I had no control over that...who did it? It couldn't have been Lissana, she would t be able to get control over me. Unless it was...

Shit. It couldn't have been...I thought it was just a fucking dream! I can't tell Gajeel he stands no chance. I gripped my head and tried to get up but couldn't, my body wouldn't let me. The world around me went dark but there was a mist of red. The kids, park everything dissapeared. Zeref!

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to marry you" he chuckled, stepping out the huge shadow. "You _will_ be wed to me. I need a bride before I go back down to hell. You're only allowed to go down there if you have someone of importance with you and you'd fit that part quite nicely" I scoffed. "Then you don't need to marry me do you? I could go down there with you _without_ you ruining my life plus I'm not marrying anyone I don't love and you-" I scoffed "-well I wouldn't even think about it"

"Oh but you don't understand. You can't go down there with two people and go back out in different times. So if you were my bride, you'd have no choice but to join my wherever I go forever." He took control of my body and grabbed my chin to face him. "I'm getting impatient you know. Maybe I'll come for you say...the day after tomorrow? Oh that's right! You have these games don't you! Tell you what, I'll come for you as soon as it ends and I mean the second. I wouldn't want to be late for you now would I?" He let me go.

"Fuck you! I'm not marrying you! Can't you get that through you fucking-" he grabbed my face. "You know I thought your swearing made you unattractive but I think it's making me want you more, I'm not marrying you just to go to the underworld." He whispered into my ear "But I'm also looking forward for our wedding night..." I gained control of my body and I slapped him hard.

"Like hell I'll give you my v- I'm not having sex with you!" He grinned. "You're a virgin? Oh this just makes me want you more. I'll be honoured to be your first." I glared at him. "You're _not_ going to be! Gajeel is!" He twitched suddenly and his hand crossed with my cheek, leaving a cut. "No other man is going to touch you! You're mine you hear! If I catch you touching or even flirting with another man-" "You're a monster not a man!" "-he dies! And when we get married, I'll treat you like the slut you want to be!" He faded away. "FUCK YOU!"

I broke down. I knew he was serious but this meant that I couldn't talk to Gajeel anymore. I bit my lip when I heard footsteps. "Lucy!? Are you okay?" He was about to grab my shoulder but I dodged him. I looked at him and ran away, crying. No! Gajeel I'm sorry! You can't possibly understand!

I kept running until I reached an empty part in the forest, I had opened the portal to the Celestial World, still crying. I needed mom! I walked in and closed the portal. I ran and ran until I reached the main central part, which was the zodiac and the spirit king and finally my mom and Celestia. The zodiac each had their own houses and everything, it was like a town they lived in.

I reached it and kept running, no matter what zodiac tried to stop me. I saw Loke up ahead and just clung to him instead. "Loke!" I could hug him because Zeref couldn't reach this place no matter how hard he tried. "Lucy!? What are you doing here!? Why are you crying!?" He hugged me tight and I sobbed into his shirt. "Did I hear the name Lucy!?" That was Aquarius. I gripped his shirt tighter.

"Lucy I can't believe you're here- WHO MADE YOU CRY!?" I pulled away from Loke and looked at her with wet eyes and she gasped. "Move Loke!" She pushed him out the way and hugged me. "I thought you'd yell at me, for being so weak that I'm crying" she squeezed me tighter. "I haven't seen you for months, I've missed you and then when I finally see you, you're crying over a broken heart." I looked up at her and she smiled at me. "I know everything, I've been watching over you, I only screamed to trick Loke, I don't know what to do but maybe we can let you see your mother or Celestia."

I nodded rubbing my eyes. "You shouldn't cry, it makes you look prettier so just don't cry in front of the bastard." I giggled and she smiled at me. "Come on let's go..." She wrapped her arm around me as we made it to the main hall where my mom should be...

 **A/N HEY SO THIS A LONG CHAPTER HUH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I WILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE! SO WHAT HAPPENS TO LUCY!? DOES SHE GO WITH ZEREF OR DOES SHE RISK GAJEEL? WHO KNOWS?! OH WAIT! I DO! XD WELL, UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N HEY ITS ME...AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH MY STORY AND ILL GET RIGHT TO IT!**

 **LUCY POV**

I was so nervous, meeting my mom for the first time in fifteen years.( **she's twenty** ) Aquarius stopped at the door. "Go on now, it's your mother, she'll be happy to see you" I smiled up at her and walked into the room. I took a few steps into the bright room and the door slammed shut behind me.

Huh? I shrugged before walking towards the empty throne in the middle of the white room. "Mom?" I called out but I got no answer. "Mom!" I sighed and sat in the chair, I was then pulled into a deep sleep.

"Mom?" I called out in my sleep. "Lucy, come forward" she called to me and I ran forward. Mom! I hugged her, crying. She was still as beautiful as I remember. She hugged me back. "I've missed you dear Lucy" I smiled at her. "Same here" she s,lied at me and told me that she knew of my problem and she could do only one thing, guide me to the right path. "What does that mean?"

She sighed and sat down. "I cannot stop Zeref, I could have twenty years ago but now that role is up to you. It is the duty of the Dragon King or Queen to defeat all threats of their Kingdom/s. It is now your chance to defeat Zeref." I was extremely confused. "But you said-" she shushed me, placing her forefinger on my lips.

"I know what I said. And I will watch over you. I will give you signs whether or not to choose one thing or the other. It is up to you whether or not you follow these signs." I nodded, understanding now. "But what do I do?" She sighed, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I suggest going through with Zeref. I'm. I mean he is a suitable groom. Losing. And he would be great to spend forever with. Control. He would take care of you. Of. You would take care of him. My. And make many heirs to your throne. Body." I analysed her speech and picked out the jumbled words of "Im" "Losing" "Control" "Of" "My" and "Body".

I sighed and got up. "I can't even go anywhere without you being there. How am I supposed to choose the right path of your always around me Zeref? You're cheating, it's not. Don't you understand?!" My mother passed out and a black cloud came out of her, it formed into Zeref. He smirked.

"I'm surprised you knew it was me although Layla, did give it away..." I growled, the tears spilling down my cheeks. "Why can't you understand!?" He looked shocked. "Understand what!?" I frowned. "Bad guys _don't_ get a happy ending, bad guys _don't_ get respect of the right people, bad guys _don't_ get the girl!" The tears fogged my vision. "I'm not going with you! I'm not marrying you! I won't go to hell with you! I don't love you! Get that thought out your head! I'm not going to be happy with you! You're a monster! You don't deserve a happy ending! You don't deserve respect! And you DONT GET THE GIRL!" I shrieked into his face but he was too shocked to make up a sentence.

He chuckled. I frowned. "What's so funny!?" He laughed even more. "You think I'm the bad guy!? Lissana is the one who ruined your happy life! Levy is the one who attacked you at free will! Juvia is the one who partied when she found out that you left! Gajeel is the one who beat you! Natsu is the one who calls you names that don't apply to you! Erza is the one who thinks you are an ugly hag! Mirajane is the one who envies you so much, she flirts with Gajeel each time he goes to the bar! Laxus is the one who tried to kill you as a baby! Ivan was the one who wounded you! Layla was the one who left you with a strange man who abused you every day! Leo is the one who lies to you every time you summon him! And you say I'm the bad guy!? If anything I'm the good guy! And I will get the girl! I was promised that I would!" He vanished and I stood there, too shocked to comprehend what just happened.

I dropped to the floor and started crying. Why did he have to tell me all these horrible things that made my heart shatter. I walked away from the dream and woke up, I got of the throne and burst out in tears. I looked at my wrist and screamed. I scratched at the fucking thing trying to get rid of the magical ink.

Loke came running in, he saw me on the floor and fell to the floor with me. "LUCY!" Why did it have to be me... I lay on the floor crying, nothing mattered anymore. I looked at my memories clearer than ever and Zeref was right...he wasn't the bad guy, they were. I thought that if nobody else was going to help me with my happy ending, surely Gajeel would be it. But I realised that was over.

He wasn't my happy ending, surely if he was my soul mate, he wouldn't have beaten me as soon as he saw me. He wouldn't have called me weak, he wouldn't have acted the way he did. I rubbed away my last tears and turned to Loke with lifeless eyes. He gasped.

"Lucy-" I cut him off. "Is it an act?" He stuttered, confused. "W-what?" I repeated myself. "Is it all an act?!" He was even more confused. "What do you-" "Is all the 'I love Lucy' shit fake!? Is it an act!?" He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Answer me!" He sighed. "Yes it is an act." I dropped my head, Zeref was right about everything else. "But I do care for you, you're my master I have to but I also want to-" I placed my hand out in front of him. "Just think about what you said, you _have_ to care for me, you don't choose to" he gasped.

"I'm sorry but will everything going on, I'm going to have to let all of you go..." He grabbed my shoulders. "Don't you dare!" I looked into his eyes with my cold and dark eyes. "Why shouldn't I? Nobody cares for me except myself...it's time for me to let go of the past and start over, it's not fair for me to want the past when everyone is letting it go, it's not fair for them for me to want the memories form the past. That means I have to let _everything_ go and start over."

He started to cry. "You can't do this! No one is as kind as you! I'll be tortured along with everyone else! You selfish-" I slapped him and my bangs hid my face. "So that's it, it wasn't my love you were after, it was my protection! Well it's too late now! You're going to Yukino! All of you! Except one! I'll let you all know when I summon you!" I left the celestial world and went straight to my hotel.

I needed time to think. I needed to get away from all of this, I needed Dad. I couldn't go to the Dragon Real, anywhere here, it was far too dangerous than going to the celestial world. I locked myself into the bathroom and cried. "I'm so stupid..." I felt so ashamed. How could I ever lay a hand on Loke!? It was horrible.

I inflected pain on others, I didn't want to do that. I resented everything and myself. I felt something buzz in my pocket and took out my lacrima which showed Erza, telling me that I was picked to fight again, against Gajeel. I gasped. I didn't know if I could do this.

Maybe foghting him will clear my mind and realise that everything was ok? It is unlikely but I can give it a try, anything to get rid of these dark thoughts. I git up, not bothering to clean my face. I obviously had been crying, which left mascara running down my face and my purple lipstick smudged on the edges of my lips.

I transported to the arena, Gajeel was already in the centre. I stumbled into the arena and the crowd murmured. I sniffled before wiping the tears away from the back of my hand. Gajeel grit his teeth as he stood in a fighting stance, I tried to get ready but I felt fainting.

I bit my lip and placed my right foot in front of me and my hands were ready to requip a weapon but suddenly I betrayed my conscience and took a look at Gajeel's face, his look of worry and confusion made me fall to the ground, crying.

I hated to do this, I hated looking weak in front of everyone. Gajeel came running over to me and so did Erza. People didn't jeer like I thought they would but started to murmur how they felt sympathetic towards me. I can't do this. I clung onto the ground, as if they weren't there.

"Oh no! Lucy Heartfillia has fallen into a river of tears, what ever shall she do?" I gave a look at the screen, the emotion of a broken heart all over it. "May-maybe w-we could ch-change the ch-challeng-ge? A-after all-l it-t does seem a b-bit much t-to mak-ke two l-lovers-s fight-t" the announcers were stuttering, almost crying. And the crowd were cheering me on. "Lucy we love you! You can do it Lucy! Forget everyone! We love you!"

I didn't smile but wiped away my tears. I stood up and the announcers whispered something and then announced that the game had been changed. "The battle is now changed into a singing competition between Lucy Heartfillia and Gajeel Redfox! We will give the two contestants ten minutes to decide their song! Uh...actually Fairy Tail B can swap if they wish to..."

I guess they heard of Gajeel's terrible voice. I smiled as the perfect song came my head. After the ten minutes was up, Mira came out to the arena and received a fake smile from her. I frowned.

"We'll leave it to the audience to decide who is going first." The crowd whispered before shouting out. "MIRAJANE!" I smiled and moved to the sidelines and out of the way. I watched as she came out in a very revealing outfit that was mostly lace and her skirt showed her panties! I didn't know Mira was that much of a slut...

"It's dedicated to Jenny Realight" I smiled, it's going to be a sweet song, I know it. The music started and that thought vanished from my mind.

" _~What cha been doin~_

 _What cha been doin~_

 _Woah woah, I haven't seen ya round~_

 _How ya been feelin, how ya been feelin~_

 _Woah woah don't ya bring me down~_

 _All that stuff about me, being with him~_

 _Cant believe all the lies that you told~_

 _Just to ease your own soul~_

 _But I'm bigger than that~_

 _No you don't have my back. No, no~_

 _Hey how long til the music drowns you out~_

 _Dont put words up in my mouth~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Hey how long til you face what's going on~_

 _Cause you really got it wrong~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~"_

The audience was gobsmacked. They had their jaws dropped to the ground, right with their respect for Mirajane. What was she thinking!? Singing a song like that!?

" _Well I'm sorry, that he called me~_

 _And that I answered the telephone~_

 _Don't be worried, I'm not with him~_

 _And when I go out tonight, I'm going home alone~_

 _Just got back from my tour~_

 _Imma mess girl for sure~_

 _All I want is some fun~_

 _Guess that I better run~_

 _Hollywood sucks you in~_

 _But it won't spit me out~_

 _Woah, woah~_

 _Hey how long til the music drowns you out?~_

 _Dont put words up in my mouth~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Hey, how long til you face what's going on~_

 _Cause you really got it wrong~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Hey, how long til you look at your own life~_

 _Insted of looking into mine~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Hey how long til you leaving me alone~_

 _Dont you got somewhere to go~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Woah, woah, woah ha~_

 _Woah, woah, woah ha~_

 _Please stop telling all your friends~_

 _In getting sick of them~_

 _Always staring at me like I took him from ya~"_

I gasped as everyone heard crying, it was Jenny. How could Mira do this!? What made her go so cruel and horrible? Maybe it was Zeref...no it couldn't be, why would he make them two fight if he was after me? I felt sorry for Jenny but I couldn't do anything, if I stopped Mira now, she would win.

" _Hey, how long til the music drowns you out~_

 _Dont put words up in my mouth~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Hey how long til you face what's going on~_

 _Cause you really got it wrong~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Hey how long til you look at your own life~_

 _Insted of looking into mine~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Hey how long til your leavin me alone~_

 _Dont you got somewhere to go~_

 _I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Woah, woah, woah ha~_

 _Woah I didn't steal your boyfriend~_

 _Woah, woah, whoa ha~_

 _Woah I didn't steal your boyfriend~"_

the crowd jeered and Mira looked shocked. Didn't she know how horrible that song is, especially since she DEDICATED it to someone! To think that I used to idolise her...past me must have been so dumb. The crowd started to throw their drinks at her and booed her off the stage.

Crying, Mira walked off the stage and to her group where Gajeel hugged her. I shook the jealousy off me and walked onto the stage. Once I stood there, a crying Jenny screamed at me. "WIN THIS LUCY!" I waved up at her and gave her a thumbs up.

I was about to start when Mira shouted to me, gaining everyone's attention and the screens were now on her. "You won't win Lucy! Your voice is horrible!" She smirked, not realising the screens were in her. She grabbed Gajeel and kissed him in the lips. I stood frozen and dropped to the floor when he kissed back! I didn't sense any dark magic, they did it without Zeref... My ears went deaf to the sound of the amount of shouts of insults thrown to Mira.

No. No! NO! I fell forward, roaring my pain to the sky. "WHY!?" I started to lose control, I couldn't hold it in. Oh no! I'm going to transform! My eyes widened in panic. I started to change into a dragon. My scales started to tear through my skin, I shreiked in pain. It was too painful. Sting, Rogue, Laxus and many others ran towards me. I paid no attention to them. The sky was going red and a fog of black shadowed us. He's coming.

Fury and depression powered my magic and I felt my heart shatter, my lungs couldn't function, leaving me struggling to breath. My pulse was rapid and I could feel my blood run through me. I saw, heard and smelt everything from everywhere. My senses were increased by ,what seemed like, ten thousand percent! But that only masked the pain yet to come. I realised that I was going to transform into my true dragon form, one that every dragon has.

My pupils dialated in panic and my teeth grew larger and sharper, which made blood drip down from my gums. I was a horror, I was crying, screaming and bleeding all at the same time. I was a monster. My clothes wear shredded from my wings, huge claws and paws, as well as my body growing rapidly. There were horns sticking out form my head, which hurt he most, making me on the brink of passing out. My tongue grew longer, only fro me to cut it against my deadly sharp teeth. My transormation made me realise my true dragon form was a golden dragon with black stripes. I was the most deadliest dragon alive.

I was a Celestial Apocalipse Dragon, a mixture of light magic and dark magic, all contained into one body. I was the ultimate enemy. No one, not even Zeref stood a chance against me. I roared into the sky and flew up, spreading my glorious wings into the darkened sky. I heard the screams from all around me and dove down to grab Laxus and flew back up. "LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I roared once more and he stayed silent. I had a plan of going to the dragon realm with Laxus but there was something to do first.

I flew back down to do one thing but heard a scream. "ITS ZEREF!" And the screams volume had increased and my ears were on the brink of becoming deaf. I carefully put down Laxus and quickly changed back into my human form, running out of the arena, along with everyone else. "HELP!" There was Lissana stuck under a beam that had fallen over from a blow from my tail.

I groaned. The cloud was getting nearer, too near but I couldn't leave behind anyone. I cried out in frustration as I lifted the beam and Lissana got up. She smirked at me, there was gates coming up that we're going to trap Zeref, we needed to get out now. "Run! We need to get out of here!" I saw that Lisssana was limping and picked her up. "You can thank me later" she scoffed and we made it before they went too high, only for Lissana 'to "trip" and push me inside the magic infused gates.

My eyes shut open and my heart pounded. I ran to touch the gate only for me to be blown back and land on my back, giving me a blow to the head. "Ow" I quickly got up but heard shouts coming towards me. "LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" It was Laxus but I couldn't scream, my head felt like a marching band and it was too painful. "Laxus..." I barely whispered.

Soon, the fog cleared and all of Fairy tail and every other guild was standing outside the gate. "HELP!" I hissed against the pain in my head. No one answered but stared right through me. I thought about getting their attention when I realised that the gate protected everyone from everything, so they wouldn't have to hear or see inside it. No! "LISSANA YOU BITCH! I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" I could see her smirking at me and she linked arms with Natsu, they walked away.

"GAJEEL!" He turned to the side, as if hearing but shrugged it off. Laxus was panicking so much that I smiled, at least one person cared about me. "LAXUS! OVER HERE!" He couldn't hear but I remembered the person behind me and faced the middle of the arena, I saw him.

I gasped and tried to shield myself but my magic wouldn't work. DAMN MAGIC SHEILD! My breathing grew more rapid and I searched for an exit. There was none. I just hoped he hadn't seen me. I whimpered as our eyes met and he made his way towards me. Shit. "LAXUS! DAD! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I pleaded for someone to rescue me but no one came.

He was meters away frgom me... I accidentally tripped on a stone and hit the force field, making my body fly over to Zeref, and landing in his arms. "Someone's eager." He whispered into my ear. " _I like it_..." I tried to get out of his arms but to no avail, he had a steel grip on me. "Let me go!" He smirked. "You're the one who jumped into my arms, I was just being a _gentleman_..."

I growled. "You're far from one!" I kept struggling against him but he just wouldn't let me go. I sighed as I knew i had to use seduction as my weapon. "Oh really?! Then what am I?" He moved closer and fought my brain and said "your a _beast_ " into his ear, which didn't make him shocked as I planned it to, but made him even more determined. "I love when a woman's responsive..." He threw me over his shoulder but I used this to wrapped my legs around his neck and throw him to the ground. He groaned from the impact.

Before he could do anything else, I grabbed his arm and threw him against the magical wall, creating a ripple in the wall. This did not please him. He got up and ran towards me, screaming. He punched me in the gut, making me cough up blood but I kicked him in the balls, and punched him in the face. I bruised his nose and his manhood. Since we didn't have magic, we had to use physical fighting.

"Come on then! You fucking bastard!" He grinned, wiping the blood from his nose. We each took a few steps back, while I saw Laxus try to get through the barrier. I sighed as I concentrated on Zeref. We charged at each other and I kneed him in the ribs while he grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back. I grabbed his throat and he grabbed mine. We didn't grip it properly yet, it was just a warning right now.

And to my surprise, the barrier fell down and people came running over. I still had my grip on Zeref and I then swung my leg around him and dropped him on the floor, wrestling him. Even though the barrier was down, we still had at least ten minutes before our magic was returned.

The magic counsel and wizard saints were lined up at the edge of the heed to be barrier and I was punching Zeref in the face, while he was gripping my shoulders, trying to find my weak spot. "HALT!" They shouted but I didn't listen, their rules didn't apply to me. "I SAID HALT!" I growled and glared back at them. "And I say FUCK OFF!" Fairy tail snickered while I was now released from Zeref, falling to the ground as he dissapeared. But reappeared behind me, grabbing me and made me paralysed.

"We advise you put the girl down Zeref, and come froth without trouble, we have you surrounded!" He scoffed. "The chances of me doing that, is as high as you having a wife. I've got mine, where's yours?" I growled and the man shouted again. "DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE!" Zeref smirked. "Goodbye" I wanted to see the look on the guys face but the scenery changed before I could get a good look...

 **A/N HEY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH I THINK ITS KINDA CRAPPY. WELL WHILE YOU READ, ILL WRITE SO YOU DONT HAVE TO WAIT TOO LONG, SO LONG UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER...**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry about this message, I'm sorry it's not a chapter but I was just wondering... Who wants me to write a lemon scene?! I'm kind of scared about what people would say but I just wanted to ask first anyone wants me to write a lemon, before I start writing one. Sorry but I'm not writing the next chapter until I get answers.**

 **Thanks :)**

 **P.S this would be my first lemon so I'm sorry if it's bad (^~^)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N SO SORRY FOR THE LAST CRAPPY CHAPTER ILL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH THIS ONE! WELL, ILL GET STARTED THEN...**

 **WARNING: LEMON! I WASNT GOING TO WRITE ONE BUT I THOUGHT WHY NOT? IM SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT BUT JUST REMEMBER ITS MY FIRST TRY :)**

 **LUCY POV**

My head hurt so much... I opened my eyes closely only to hiss at the bright light. I had finally opened my eyes and looked around to see chains, whips and other things...I tried to move but found that I was restricted. I looked down to see that my arms were tied behind a chair and my legs were tied to the chair legs.

Fuck. I saw nothing else and sighed, only to be scared shitless when someone jumped into my view. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" They guy chuckled. "I didn't think I would scare my wife so easily..." I growled lowly. "I'm not your _WIFE_!" He smirked. "Then I guess the ring on your finger means nothing?" I gasped and tried to feel my hand for a ring and sure enough there was. I tried to get it off but it wouldn't budge!

"What did you do!" He came closer. "It's infused with magic so only I can take it off...do you want to know what happens when _you_ try to take it off He whispered hotly in my ear and turned my face away from him, I was disappointed that I couldn't slap him. "What I want to know is _when_ you put it _on_!" He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up. "Well, when we got married of course..."

My eyes widened in fear and and I gritted my teeth. "You're lying" he smirked and held up his hand to show a wedding ring on his hand. "Am I?" He grinned at my defeated expression. I sighed, dropping my head, my eyes wet. "Don't cry" he brushed my hair back and I looked up at him, fighting my tears back. "Why..." "Hmm?" I sighed. "Why choose me? There are plenty of other strong females you could have, but you choose me, why?"

He grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out" "But-" he shushed me by lacing his finger on my lips. "No need to worry about that now, we still haven't had our wedding night yet..." He gave me a lustful looked and I glared at him. "One, don't even think about it, and two, we didn't get married!" He sighed. "You don't get it, do you?"

I glared at him. "Get what?" I was bored with this conversation. "You don't have a choice" I rolled my eyes. "For gods sake-" he cut me off. "Why would I go for a girl who has a choice, when I could have a woman with no control" he stared at my body, grinning. I was starting to lose my shit now.

"Be careful what you say next" he smirked. "You know, this is just making me more exited about tonight..." My eyes widened. "You fucking pervert! Like hell I'll have sex who you!" He smirked. "What did I say?" I frowned. "What!?" He slammed his hand against the wall behind me, leaning close. He pressed his body against me, making the chair go on the back legs, and i leaned back.

"You..." He grabbed my chin again. "Don't..." He stared into my eyes and leaned closer. "Have..." His face was so close to mine, it was uncomfortable. "A..." His lips hovered over mine and I felt something inside me, it made my heart race but I fought it. "Choice" his lips touched mine. I shivered from their cold feeling and when I tried to turn away, he grabbed my face.

I soon gave up when an unexpected flush of desire came over me and kissed him back. I had given up on Gajeel so what's the harm in this? His hand moved from my chin to slide into my blonde locks and his cool hand felt good against my burning head.

His other hand cupped my cheek and wiped away the tears that had fallen minutes ago. After a few moments, he got experimental and spread his tongue across my bottom lip, which made shivers run down my spine. I had a sudden desire come over me and I granted him entrance.

I could hear his chuckle "Told you that you had no choice" I pulled away from him and he growled, much to my surprise. "Shut up. You're pushing your luck" he grinned when I leaned back in. His hand snaked down my chest and I moaned into his mouth. He hummed in response.

The hand caught in my hair pulled tighter and I bit his lip gently. We pulled apart for air, a string of saliva between our lips. He looked down at me with those lustful eyes, which made my insides melt. I could forget about Gajeel in no time... Before Zeref could say anything else, I snapped the ropes that were used to tie me and wrapped my hands around Zeref's neck.

I pulled him close again and kissed him with passion. Insted of smirking, he got a knife out of his pocket and cut the ties around my ankles. He then placed the knife on a shelf behind me. I grinned at him and jumped up so he could lift me up, wrapping my legs around his toned waist.

He bit his lip lustfully and kicked the chair away, his hands on my but to hold me in place. It was only now I realised that the bottom half off my dress had been ripped off and the top half was barely staying on my body.

I grinned at his stares towards my bigger than average greats and placed my finger underneath his chin to look at me. "Don't keep me waiting" he smirked and slammed his lips onto mine, bruising them. With much hesitation, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, intertwining it with his. I moaned at the taste of cherries that came from his smooth tongue.

I giggled as we pulled away. I stuck my finger in my mouth to tempt him. "Cherries" I purred into his ear and he used this position to place his soft lips onto my neck, finding my weak spot. I moaned and dug my nails into Zeref's back. Before I knew it, he had bit my neck, making me shreik.

I was going to shout at him but he started to lap his tongue over the wound, taking the pain away. I sighed, there was going to be a mark there... I felt like Zeref was getting no pleasure so I grinned my hips against him, making him hiss in pleasure. "You don't want to do that..." I smirked and grinned harder against him, feeling proud of the moans coming out of Zeref's mouth.

"You asked for it" I gasped as Zeref threw me over his shoulder and practically ran out of the room. "Someone's exited..." I teased him and he didn't answer me, but stopped at a door that had the most beautiful carvings on the wood I had ever seen.

Zeref kicked open the door and I realised it was his bedroom when he threw me down on a bed. He crawled over me and ripped my dress in two which made me moan when his fingers brushed against my skin. I saw that I had my underwear on as well as my bra.

I shivered against the cold drought in his room, and moaned when my stiff nipples rubbed against my bra. "Someone's cold" I pouted at him, which turned into a smirk. "Well that's cause you've got too many layers on" I said as I stripped him of his shirt and trousers, gasping when I saw the huge buldge in his boxers. And after a few seconds, Zeref's nipples were also sticking out from the cold. "You were saying?" I smirked at him.

He smirked and kissed me for a brief moment, before undoing my bra, letting my nipples stick up in the cold air. I bit my lip as he stared at my breasts. "Don't stare" I frowned and tried to cover myself, only for him to pin me down. "Don't even _think_ about hiding yourself! I've waited too long for this!"

I arched my back when he grabbed both of my breasts and leaned down to flick one with his tongue. My hand flew down to his head and grabbed a fistful of hair, keeping him in place. I moaned as he started to suck at one nipple and use his forefinger and thumb to please my other nipple.

To make it up to him, I started to grind against his now obvious boner. He moaned, my nipple in his mouth, making me go crazy with the vibrations. "Don't stop" I whispered, holding his head down. He groaned. "I wasn't planning to"

After a few more moments, I pushed him off me but before could get mad, I crawled above him. I traced a finger slowly and sensually up from the band of his boxers to his six pack and to his neck at which I stopped. I gave him a lustful look before kissing his neck, gradually kissing lower, using my tongue to give him shivers. By the time I got to his stomach, I stopped to appreciate his muscular body.

I slowly ran my fingers up his stomach, gently grazing my nails against his skin. I moved my hands up to his pecs and brushed my fingers over his nipples. He sighed "For a virgin...you seem to know what your doing" I giggled and ran my nails down to his boxers. "I read" he rest his head on the pillows. "Well at least your doing it right..."

I smirked and hooked my finger underneath the band of his boxers. "You sure you-" I cut him off by ripping his boxers apart and grabbing his shaft. "fuck" I thought back to the many _age restricted_ books I had read and moved my hand to stroke him. "Hypocrite" I mumbled.

I noticed he wasn't fully enjoying it and made my strokes faster and wrapped my hand around his dick tighter. He had his mouth open and soon enough a throaty moan came out of his mouth. "Just like that..." I crawled closer to him and he slid his hand up my arm and over my shoulders.

I wanted to give him more pleasure so I requipped a bobble and pulled my hair back quickly. He was confused but didn't question me. I then moved closer to his dick, licking his thigh, teasing him. He grunted and his hand made its way into my hair. I could see the desperation in his eyes and slowly licked the tip, grinned up at him.

He moaned and his hand put more pressure onto my head. I then opened my mouth and engulfed his penis. He grunted and jerked his hips. I smiled, it was nice to see someone under your control. ( **Oh Lucy you don't know!** ) I pulled my head back up to see my saliva on his dick, making me lower my head and lick it off.

He moaned and I took him back into my mouth, which made him drop his head back onto the pillows. "...so soft" I was soon bobbing my head and he made more moans in which I moaned at, creating a vibration on his dick. He jerked his hips and grab a fistful of my hair. "Am I doing good?" I asked him, and then when straight back to sucking him off.

I placed my hand below his penis and cupped his balls and he jerked again. "Yeah" I kept sucking him and then used my hand as well until he said. "Stop, I want to enjoy this while it lasts" huh? "What does th-" he suddenly sprang up and switched places with me, making me lie down.

He towered over me and slammed his lips onto mine. I moaned into the kiss and placed my hand onto his head. I felt more energetic after that kiss and more aroused for certain. He pulled away but I hook my arm around his neck and pulled him back down. I bit his bottom lip and he grabbed my breast.

I slapped his hand away and he growled. I smirked at him and he moved further down my body, his head by my stomach. He then grabbed my legs and spread them apart, making my stomach twist with desire. He smirked at my nervous expression and he moved I between my legs.

I swallowed my fears and giggled when he stroked my stomach. "That tickles!" He grinned before grabbing my panties and slowly dragged them down my smooth legs. I blushed when he threw them away and stared at me. "You sure you want to do this?" I nodded timidly. He sighed before rubbing my arm.

"I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt" I nodded and dropped my head on the pillows. I balled up my fist and gently bit my forefinger. He rubbed my stomach. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you as much as I have to, you know that right?" He looked concerned into my worried eyes and I nodded, making him smile and lean forward.

I placed my other hand on my stomach only to feel something cold, my ring. I gasped when I saw it, it had a red diamond glowing brightly in the middle of the ring. The ring itself was gold and I looked closely to see that a message was carved on it. It read ' _promised love is ours_ ' i gasped, it was such a sweet message and I felt my heart leap.

"So I take it you like the ring?" I nodded and smiled at him. "You can do it now, I'm ready" he smiled at me and it made me feel less worried. "Ready?" I sighed and whispered. "Yes" I felt the tip of his shaft rub against my opening. And then he thrust into me at a rapid speed.

The pain caught me by surprise and I muffled my scream by biting my finger. But I couldn't stop my tears from falling. He stayed still but leaned forward to wipe away my tears and smile at me. "It will go away. I promise" I nodded and soon enough, the pain did go away, and quickly became pleasure when I shuffled my hips.

"You can move now" I breathed out and he started to move slowly, whether it was from caution or teasing, I wanted more. "Faster" I almost screamed at him. He grinned and quickened his thrusts, making my breaths quicken. I moaned when hit a sweet spot that gave me much more pleasure. I groaned, "Right there!" I arched my back as he hit it again, and again.

I soon felt like I was going to explode and gripped the bed sheets. "Zeref..." I whimpered. He couldn't answer me from all the grunting and moaning he was doing. I started to writhe under him, from the tension between my legs. "I'm gunna..." Was all Zeref said.

Gunna what? He slammed into me and moaned loudly, while I screamed, my walls closing on him. "ZEREF!" "LUCY!" Our voices came out in unison which was surprisingly harmonised. But once our releases were over, I dropped my head onto he pillows, panting. While Zeref took his penis out of me and dropped down beside me.

 **LEMON OVER**

I lay there, my chest heaving up and down, until I suddenly slammed my hand down on the bed, gasping. This scared Zeref shitless and asked what was wrong. I curled into a ball and started to cry, making Zeref worry and hug me from behind. "Please tell me what's wrong, I can make it better"

I pushed him away and ran for the door, only to find it locked. I cursed and requipped some clothes on my body, which made the man I was trying to get away from, walk closer to me. "Stay away" I warned him. He chuckled. "Only if you tell me what's wrong" his hand barely brushed my shoulder before I turned around and slapped him.

His hand touched the red mark and looked at me with shock. I wavered in his gaze. "What's wrong" he whispered. I grit my teeth, facing the floor and balling my fists tight. "You...forced me...to...give you my...virginity. And then...there is...the chance..that...I could be...pregnant!" I broke down and slid down the door, only for Zeref to grab my arms forcefully and drag me to the bed.

"Wh-" he pinned me down and scowled at me. "You just get this straight! I didn't force you, you let me! I only gave you a potion that made your true feelings come out, it was all you! And-" he stopped talking and rest his head on my chest, crying. "What- why are..." I gulped as I felt something wet on my stomach.

He was crying... I awkwardly patted his back, only for him to grab me, sit me on his lap and hug me tightly. "How can you say that..." I looked at him shocked, secretly loving the way he was holding me. "Say what?" I said in a motherly way, which came out in a different than I expected.

He held me tighter, but moved his hand to my stomach. "You basically said that you wouldn't want my child..." I bit my lip. I didn't think guys would get so emotional about this, usually they celebrate not having to be a father, but I suppose it is nice having a guy who gets emotional. Hold up. What did I just say!?

Am I accepting Zeref as my husband? If he wasn't the most wanted Mage in Earthland, I would have leaped into his arms already. I sighed, Gajeel was a lost cause, why not give Zeref a chance? I mean he's in love with me so that a good quality. I guess he is a nice guy, and he does have a handsome smile... Oh my god. Am I in love with...Zeref!?

I shrugged. I rest my head onto his shoulder and used my left arm to gently stroke his head, lightly brushing his hair with my fingers. "I'm...sorry" I said, looking away from his eyes. I sighed, looking at his sad red eyes which made me feel like kissing him all over and hugging him tight. He looked like a broken puppy.

I bit my lip before practically squeezing him in a death hug, apologising over and over. "I'm sorry!" I cried out, kissing his forehead constantly. "Why are you so fucking cute!" I squealed and nearly killed him with my death grip. "Please forgive me!" I gasped when he grabbed hold of me and dipped my head back.

My leg stuck up and it looked like we were dancing. "Zeref..." He cupped my cheek with his spare hand only to move it to the back of my head. "You can make it up to me by..." I swallowed and stared into his eyes, not noticing the smirk on his face when he continued. "...staying with me forever" he said.

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "Wasn't that already the plan? Oh yes I was supposed to kill you in your sleep-" I said sarcastically. "-duh! I'm not going back to Fairy tail, they've hurt me too much. I want a new life, a new home and a new love" he grinned. "Then we should probably announce our marriage" I looked at him confused as he pulled me up, sitting me on his lap again.

"To who?" He smirked. "Why your kingdom of course!" I sweatdropped. Zeref stood up, helping my lifeless body to the door. "Come on, we can go right now" I took my hand away from him and crawled under the covers. "Maybe, I could just stay here forever,hehe, no need to tell my father or my subjects..." I said akwardly.

He stumped his foot, making me peek from under the covers, and screamed, hiding back under them. He stood there with his now glowing red eyes and a black aura seeping out of him. His clothes were starting to rip from the intensity of his magic power. "You what I think I'll go to the dragon realm...alone?" I waited for his overreaction but was surprised when there was none.

Huh? I was about to get up when something rolled me over and swung me in mid air, while I was wrapped in the blankets. I screamed. "Open the portal" I pouted but opened it hesitantly. He threw me through it and jumped in after me. "Zeref!" I screamed again and used my magic to throw the blankets off me and land on my own two feet.

I saw Zeref come through the portal and I sighed in relief. Only for him to stand next to me, say "You are too _easy_ " before smirking darkly and fading away into a black mist and head for the castle.

Time seemed to slow as I fell to the floor, shocked from my pain that came from my heart. I slammed my hand into the ground, sending a wave of air all the way to the castle. This was my dads idea to do this when intruders are in the dragon realm.

But right now I didn't give a fuck. I had been played twice, lost my virginity and was somehow married to a bastard who would never divorce me. I crawled into a ball, expecting tears to drop to the floor, only for nothing to come out of my eyes. I guess that from all the crying I had done during my life, I had dried up inside.

The clouds darkened and thunder boomed in the sky. "Why..." I started to say and closed my eyes, waiting for the screams to burst my ears. "Am I so..." After staring at the ground for what seemed like hours, sure enough, the screams reached me and I lifted my head up, saying the last word of my question. "Useless?..."

I had a blank face as I transported to the castle, just before Zeref made it. My dad was there, but to my surprise he didn't give me the _look_ , one of shame and disappointment. He gave me a concerned look but didn't question me. "There" I said, pointing at the black mist which was made up of Zeref.

It was hard for me to stay calm as long as I stared at the mist, instead of crying I unconsciously flew up, changing into my Dragon Queen Mode, ready for battle. I had requipped my Royal staff which had many uses for battle. "You will regret breaking what was left of my heart" I glared at him with dry, soulless eyes.

I closed my eyes to block out the world and opened them to...

 **A/N HEY IM SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY LEMON! D: ILL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME BUT DONT WORRY! LUCY DOES GET A HAPPY ENDING, ITS JUST TAKIG ITS TIME TO REACH HER! A D IM SO SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE LUCY X ZEREF, I PERSONALLY THINK THEY ARE SO CUTE AND IM SORRY IF YOUR CONFUEPSED AT HOW THE PAIRING CHANGED DRASTICALLY THROUGH THE STORY! PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID OK WITH THE LEMON, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm not going to be updating for a while, I'm having _problems_ at school lately and I don't have it in me to write right now, I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I'm just too upset to even try and write a paragraph without cry- you know what, I won't bore you with my troubles.**

 **Im sorry to say this, but for a few weeks, or possibly months, I'm not going to be writing anymore chapters. I'm sorry. I know you will be dissapointed and angry that I'm not updating but for the first time in my life I can actually say that it's not my fault and I don't mean it... Because to be honest, it is my fault.**

 **Sincerly Mythicallover42 goodbye :(**

 **P.s. Be careful who you pick as your friends, some friends are foes who haven't hurt you yet...**


	21. Chapter 21

**IM SO SORRY!**

 **Im so sorry about this, but I have no passion or interest for finishing this story. I'm so sorry! I have too many other stories I want to focus on and it's been too long since I updated that I've lost interest! However, there will be many other stories to come! and because of this inconvenience, I will do my very best to keep updating my other stories.**

 **Conclusively, I shall try my very best to make my other stories to their very best. Sorry :(**


	22. Chapter 22

**_JUST KIDDING! I'm not leaving a story like that!_**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I opened my eyes to darkness, my breathing quick and shallow. My eyes wandered to seek out my surroundings...I was in my bed, in my house. "Thank God!" It was just a dream. And what a dream, more like nightmare. My hand made its way to my chest and I slowly sat up, smiling at my pink Fairy Tail insignia.

It was all just a bad dream.

* * *

This morning was normal, I had a shower, changed and grabbed my celestial keys and whip before heading out my apartment door. As usual. I balanced myself on the ledge of the bridge as I walked to the guild, Fairy Tail. The sailors had warned me to be careful, to which I ignored and hopped off the ledge, the guild in sight.

I could already hear Gray and Natsu fighting over something ridiculous, Erza scolding them while eating her cake and Levy sitting in the corner, reading a book. It was going to be just like normal, nothing like that unbelievable dream last night. But, yet I had the slight feeling that the dream could be true and everyone would treat me horribly.

I shook my head as I placed my hands on its large doors. They would never treat me that way. I pushed open the door to find everyone fighting, punching and throwing anything they could find. A chuckle escaped my lips. "It's good to be home" While dodging all flying objects and limbs.

Sitting down on a barstool, Mirajane smiled at me and asked how I was. "I'm fine, better than ever" she grins before fetching my usual strawberry milkshake. Next to me was Macao, already passed out from drinking too much beer and whiskey. Next to him was Cana, laughing at how he couldn't hold his liquor as well, then taunting him even though he couldn't possibly hear her.

It wasn't long before the fighting behind me stopped, thanks to Erza, who was now enjoying a slice of strawberry cake. And because Natsu was no longer occupied, he came to me. "Hey Luce! Want to go on a mission?!" I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. "I just got in, maybe later?" He sighed and sat in the stool beside me.

"But I want to go now! Please?" He began pouting and I giggled, shaking my head. "No matter how cute you make your face, I'm not going on a mission at ten in the morning" he pouted, defeated. "How about fishing? I promise not to push you in this time" I narrow my eyes. "You say that every time and yet I always end up drenched" Mirajane came over with my drink, I thanked her.

Natsu groaned, scratching his head to think of something to do. "I know! What about-" I stopped him. "I'm not wandering the forest to search for Igneel, Natsu. You've checked that too many times to count" he sighed and continued thinking. It soon became dull so I decided to talk to Levi.

"Well, when you think of something, let me know" I tapped his shoulder, walking towards a table with Levi, Gajeel and Pantherlilly. Naturally I wasn't greeted by Gajeel, but the others did welcome me. "Lu chan~ Nice to see you~" Levi Chan waved and patted the seat next to her. It wasn't long before we engaged into a long conversation.

But while all of this was happening, I didn't notice the silver haired Mage in the corner, glaring daggers into my back. "Lucy Heartfillia, I will get you"

* * *

 ** _THATS THE REAL ENDING! Sorry it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be~ but I will be working on another Fairy tail story, perhaps a school version?_**


End file.
